


Time to Heal

by Hugs_Work (Angel1981)



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019)
Genre: Action, Angst, Friendship, Frustration, Gen, Humor, Major Character Injury, Other, Physical Therapy, Revenge, Surveillance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 49,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel1981/pseuds/Hugs_Work
Summary: After a mission ends badly leaving an angel hospitalised and in need of some physical therapy, Bosley knows it's a long road ahead for all of them but one they can all get through if they help each other along the way - and catch the person responsible for it.
Comments: 35
Kudos: 57





	1. Not dancing anytime soon

How did the mission go from being in full control to having two angels distraught and one angel in surgery with gunshot wounds to both legs, Bosley thought as she sat waiting for the doctor to update her on her angel.

Hours had passed when the doors finally opened, the doctor walking towards Bosley. Bosley jumped to her feet and walked towards him.

“How’s my angel”? Bosley asked, afraid of what the doctor was going to say but equally as desperate to know.

“The surgery went well. The bullet wounds to Miss Wilsons thighs luckily missed the femoral artery but she still lost a lot if blood, the bullet to the lower part of her right leg went straight through breaking the tibia as it travelled but I am pleased with how things have gone” he said.

Nodding with relief, “Thank you. What happens next?” Bosley asked.

“A nurse will fetch you when she has been made comfortable in her room so you can sit with her and then it’s a process of rest, recovery and rehab” the doctor explained.

“Rehab?” Bosley questioned.

“She will need to rest her legs for a good four to six weeks to ensure the surgery is successful, it went well but the intricacy of the surgery and muscle damage was significant. I am confident of a full recovery, but your colleague will require plenty of rest and physical therapy before she is running around with you again” he explained.

“What timeframe are we looking at doctor?” Bosley asked.

“If she responds well whilst she is in our care then I would say a week in here and then the remainder in rehab, anything up to 4 months. As I said, six weeks rest which basically means bedrest and getting around using a wheelchair, she won’t be able to stand during this time and then from there walking with a frame to crutches to a cane to eventually walking unaided” the doctor explained.

Bosley looked dumbstruck, she didn’t know what to say. It would be a struggle for everyone, not least Sabina who was the most energetic of them all.

“But a full recovery, right?” Bosley asked to be sure.

“If she sticks to what she is told then absolutely a full recovery. Don’t let the words of rehab, wheelchairs and walkers scare you, they are all part of the healing process. She can still feel her legs and still move them, but rest is the key and then steady rehab to get the strength back” the doctor reassured Bosley.

“OK, thank you doctor” Bosley said.

“I will send a nurse out for you when we have moved her to her room” the doctor said and made his back down the corridor.

Bosley made he way to the relatives’ room where Jane and Elena were waiting on news.

Jane jumped to her feet as soon as the door creeped open, Elena startled by Jane got up and stood next to her.

Jane asked immediately “How is she?”

Bosley motioned for them all to sit down, “The surgery went well, a nurse will be sent out to fetch us when they have moved her to her room but she’s going to need our help when she is out of here, she’s got a few months’ worth of rehab ahead of her which isn’t going to be easy” she explained to them.

Wiping tears of relief from her eyes Elena asked, “Like what?”

“She can’t use her legs for 4-6 weeks because of the surgery so in between bed rest and having to use a wheelchair she is going to be a nightmare” Bosley laughed knowing exactly how Sabina will be.

“But she will be able to walk again, right?” Jane asked concerned.

“Yes, absolutely. Sabina can still feel and move her legs just like us, it’s just the damaged caused needs time to heal and then because of the amount of time not using them, she needs rehab to get them going again. Look I know it sounds scary but it’s just a recovery process and thank fully nothing permanent – I promise” Bosley told them with a smile.

An hour had passed when the nurse came to take them to Sabina’s room, Bosley opened the door entering the room first, Jane and Elena filing in behind them. 

Sabina looked peaceful, various machines making beeping noises and a nasal oxygen tube snaking around her ears under her nose, the only sign of injury was her right leg which wasn’t covered by the bedsheet, slightly elevated and heavily bandaged at the thigh with a cast on from below her knee.

The three of them each pulled a chair up and sat around Sabina’s bedside.

Bosley was the first to speak, “Hey, we’re here. You’re going to be ok honey, just take your time and wake up when you’re ready ok” she said, taking Sabina’s hand in hers.

Jane and Elena were both inconsolable, tears streaking their cheeks Jane composed herself first.

“You heard Bosley Sabina, get some rest and when you wake up, we’ll be here for you…I…I miss you” Jane’s voice cutting off with emotion, her throat closing up unable to talk anymore.

Elena rubbed Sabina’s arm, hand over her mouth crying. She couldn’t say anything right now.

Jane rubbing Elena’s back and bringing her into a hug said “Hey, it’s going to be ok”.

Nodding and taking a deep breath, “I know” Elena managed to stutter out.

Several hours had passed once more. For much of the night they sat and watched intently over Sabina, Bosley stayed awake whilst to other two angels finally gave in to sleep still sat next to Sabina’s bedside. They refused to leave so sleeping where they sat was the compromise Bosley had agreed too.

“Oh Sabina, why do you always do this me. Out of everyone I work with you always seem to be the one that worries me the most” Bosley said out loud but in a whisper and rested her head back on the head rest of the chair.

A quietly spoken “sorry” replied back.

Bosleys head shot back up and looked down at Sabina who was looking at her with heavy eyes and a warm smile.

“Hey, Boz” she croaked out.

Holding her hand tight and smiling back, “Hey you, oh you don’t know how good it feels to see you awake” she said.

Swallowing and forcing her eyes open again, Sabina asked “How long was I out?”

“A good while angel, 18hrs and counting” Bosley answered.

“Wow, 18 huh” Sabina tried to laugh but it came out more of a mumble.

“Yeah, that long, how do you feel?” Bosley asked.

“Sleepy, a bit spaced out. Legs ache, I see that one’s broken then” Sabina replied, eyelids growing heavier, damn she was tired she thought to herself.

Stroking Sabina’s arm, “It is but you’re going to be ok, you’re not going to be dancing anytime soon but trust me when I say you’re going to be ok” Bosley said.

Sabina nodded, closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again, looking at a sleeping Jane & Elena.

“They wouldn’t leave, sleeping there was our compromise” Bosley explained.

Sabina squeezed Janes relaxed hand in hers and Jane sleepily opened her eyes.

“Hey sleepy head” Sabina whispered, tiring by the second.

Jane smiled widely, looking at Bosley who smiled back and then down to Sabina. Jane nudged Elena who woke with a startle.

“Look who’s awake” Jane said.

“Oh my god Sabina!” Elena threw herself into a hug with Sabina.

“Happy to see me huh? Are you two ok?” Sabina asked.

“Are we ok? We are fine, even better now you’re awake. How are you? Jane asked looking down at Sabina’s legs.

“Tired but ok, not going to be dancing anytime soon apparently but ok” Sabina said, eye lids fluttering shut as she spoke.  
Bosley stood up, “I’m going to fetch the doctor and let him know she’s awake. You get some rest” she informed Jane and Elena, looking down at Sabina who simply nodded back, eyes remaining closed.

Bosley closed the door behind her and leaned back on it, letting out a huge sigh of relief as tears came free flowing down her cheeks. Her angels were safe she thought, a long road ahead of them but safe. She took a deep breath, wiped her tears away and then walked towards the nurse’s station smiling.


	2. Doctors, Nurses and Transfers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't stop writing with this one so it's a little longer than the first! Things are a bit of a slow burn but it will get more interesting as I go on- promise!
> 
> As always thank you for reading x

Bosley walked into Sabina’s room, “Morning you” she said as she walked over to her bedside and took a seat.

Sabina smiled back “Hey Boz, where’s Jane and Elena?” she asked.

“They’ll be with us in a bit, I made them eat breakfast and shower before they came back, Saint’s making sure they do. You look better than yesterday, how are you feeling?” Bosley asked.

“Not as groggy or as tired, although I may nod off on you” Sabina replied.

Nodding her head, “Has the doctor been round yet?” Bosley asked.

“Yeah. He went through things with me, told me what I must do and what I can’t do for now. I have a few more days observation here and then a week at the rehab centre to get me ready for coming home and for what I have to learn how to do whilst being sat down” Sabina said and looked down at her legs and back to Bosley.

Bosley took Sabina’s hand in hers, “Look none of this is nothing we can’t get through given time, by the sounds of it the first six weeks are going to be the most frustrating, but I promise you you’ll be fine” she said.

“It’s ok really, I know my legs are in pretty bad shape and I trust what the doc and you say, it’ll just be weird looking at them and knowing I can move them but not being able to actually use them. The doc pretty much said if I’m not in bed or on a sofa, stay in my wheelchair” Sabina forced a smile.

“That’s exactly what you must do until the doctors tell you otherwise, it’s not forever Sabina and we are all here to help. Nothing’s changed, you’re still an Angel albeit an injured one and Saints already changing one of the LA outposts so you can get around easy” Bosley assured Sabina.

“Great, I’ll be doing wheelies to keep me amused whilst I’m sat bored and you lot are off catching bad guys” Sabina replied.

“I think no to the wheelies Angel and you won’t be bored. We have two weeks leave each and afterwards I will be working from the outpost so you won’t be alone, and Saint will always be there” Bosley said.

Suddenly perking up “Can I make a request?” Sabina asked.

“Anything to with donuts?” Bosley laughed.

“No, but if you’re offering. The doc said many people with injuries like mine prefer a less chunky type of chair to get around in whilst going through rehab. I’m going to need one for a couple of months maybe longer depending how I go so he suggested you speak with him as to what style I need and we can get our own – can I get my own, if I must push myself to get around, I want to feel like me if that makes sense? Sabina asked.

“It makes total sense and I’m on it, when the girls get here, I will speak to the doctor. I’m proud of you” Bosley said.

Looking confused, “Proud of me? For getting shot?” Sabina asked.

Bosley rolled her eyes, “No, not for getting shot. For saving Jane & Elena’s lives and for accepting what’s happened, I’m proud of your strength Sabina” she said.

“Proud of my strength, tell that to my legs in six weeks’ time” Sabina said with a chuckle.

The room fell awkwardly silent for a moment before Sabina spoke again.

“Can I have a red one?” Sabina asked.

“What?” Bosley replied.

“My chair, can it be red if there is a colour choice?” Sabina explained.

Smiling, “I don’t know if there will be a colour choice Sabina, but I will try my hardest for you” Bosley confirmed.

Sabina and Bosley looked up when the door opened, Elena came bounding through with Jane following.

“Hey!” Sabina said.

Elena gave her a small hug and sat on the bed being careful not to nudge Sabina’s injured leg, Jane pulled up a seat next to Bosley.

“That was the quickest breakfast and shower ever known to man” Bosley said with an eyebrow raised to both of them.

“We ate and we washed, check with Saint” Jane said.

“Hmmm, I’m glad you’re here. We were just talking about a red wheelchair for Sabina” Bosley said.

“A red one, why a red one? Elena asked.

“Would look kind of racey don’t you think, hey my wheels have to have some cool look while I’m rolling around” Sabina joked.

A nurse came in at that point to check Sabina’s dressings and asked if they could wait outside until she was done. 

Sabina shouted “Hey Bos...” Bosley cut her off mid-sentence.

“I know, ask the doc and get a red one!” Bosley shouted back shaking her head as the door closed behind her.

Bosley went to find the doctor whilst Jane and Elena took a seat outside Sabina’s room.

“You were quiet on the way over here, everything ok?” Elena asked Jane.

“Just processing everything, it’s a lot to take in. She should never have run in front of that automatic weapon, what the hell was she thinking?” Jane replied.

“Getting us out of there alive, if she hadn’t then one of us probably would have done the same thing, Sabina just reacted quicker I guess” Elena said.

“It was reckless” Jane said, a tinge of anger in her voice.

“Are you angry at Sabina for doing it or at yourself for not doing it before her because either way it doesn’t matter. We react to every situation different Jane and there wasn’t much of choice and you know that” Elena told Jane.

“I do know that, but I can’t help re-living the moment those bullets hit and Sabina still ran towards that override button, she didn’t stop and then us dragging her out…it makes my stomach churn” Jane said looking down at the floor.

Elena pulled Jane into a hug, “Then stop re-living it Jane, we’re all alive. Look Sabina is injured but if we all do what docs say then in a few months things will be relatively back too normal, don’t focus on what happened, Sabina needs our help right now not pity” she said.

With a sigh Jane replied, “I know, it just hurts seeing her like this and I know she is going to be a nightmare when she is back at the outpost”.

Bosley made her way back to the Angels having spoken to the doctor.

“The nurse still in there?” she asked.

“Yeah, good looking nurse which I am sure Sabina noticed” Elena joked.

Laughing Bosley replied, “She is handling things well angels but there will be times where she is frustrated and we have to acknowledge that, more than ever we need to be strong together”.

Elena and Jane nodded in agreement as the door opened and the nurse came out.

“All done, you can go back in now” she said with a wide smile on her face.

“Thank you” Bosley said as they got to their feet and went back into Sabina’s room.

Smiling Sabina said, “Hey, all good, everything’s healing as it should be”.

“So, the nurse had a wide grin, and you have a wide grin – what’s with the grinning Sabina Wilson? Jane questioned.

Sabina motioned with her eyes to her leg cast, they all looked down and saw a number scribbled on it.

“Really? You got the nurses number?!” Elena asked.

Sabina smiled back with a proud look on her face, “Not the best line to use but having legs that don’t quite work right was a good conversation starter” she said.

“You’re unbelievable” Jane said bluntly.

************

Several days had passed and today Sabina was leaving the hospital to go to the rehab centre for a week before coming home where she could recover and split her time between the outpost and rehab sessions.

Bosley entered Sabina’s room alone “Hey you, you ready for a change of scenery?” she asked Sabina.

“Absolutely I am ready, where’s Jane and Elena?” Sabina asked disappointed not to see them.

“Working our case, trying to track who did this but rest assured they protested at me leaving them behind” Bosley smiled.

“Probably best to be fair” as Sabina pulled her left leg to her chest to put her sock on, she did so and pushed it back down as far as she could then helped put it back down straight with her hand.

“You all ready?” Bosley asked.

“I think so, can you bring the wheelchair closer please?” Sabina asked.

“Sure, hey yours will be here tomorrow. I couldn’t get red as such, just red rims” Bosley explained.

“Cool, thanks Bos” Sabina said as she paused and looked at the chair.

“You ok”? Bosley asked.

“It’s scary that’s all. I can't walk Bos, I can’t stand up, everything’s awkward” Sabina said.

“Hey look at me. You Sabina Wilson are the strongest person I know, even more than Jane and you’re going to get through this, now get your ass in that chair” Bosley ordered.

Smiling back, “Thanks” Sabina said.

Sabina slowly moved her left leg off the bed and dangled it over the side, her right leg she couldn’t move unaided as the cast was too heavy so with both hands, she lifted her leg and brought it over the bedside so she was now sat on the edge of the bed.

“Bos can you be ready to take my weight just in case, I don’t want to fall” Sabina asked.

“No problem, on three?” Bosley asked gently holding Sabina under her arms.

“One, two, three” Sabina counted as she lifted off the bed and lowered herself into the wheelchair.

“Textbook, just like the doc showed me” Sabina said proudly as she adjusted her legs into position and got comfy.

“I have to push you out, hospital regulations” Bosley said.

“Yeah, I know, let’s go Chauffer!” Sabina said pointing towards the door.  
“Injured or not, remember I’m still your boss Angel” Bosley joked.

Bosley and Sabina had checked out of the hospital and made their short journey over to the rehab centre just a few miles down the road.

Sabina rolled round to Bosley who had got her bag out of the trunk, “You ready Bos?” she asked.

“Yep, come on let’s get you booked in and see what today is about. You want a push?” Bosley asked.

“Nah, I’m good thanks” Sabina said as she pushed herself towards the ramp to enter the building.

Sabina was settled in her room and Bosley sat on the bottom of her bed.

“Not like home but it’ll do for the week I guess” Sabina said looking around the room.

“Sabina will you stay still in that thing” Bosley said.

“Who knew, I would have wheelchair driving talent too, sorry” Sabina said stopping the wheelchair by the window and putting the brakes on.

The door opened and a tall muscular man who looked more like a personal trainer than a doctor entered the room.

“Hello Ladies, I’m Dr. Steve Jenkins, good to meet you” He said holding out his hand to Bosley and then Sabina.

“So, you must be Miss Wilson”? he asked Sabina.

“What gave it away? And yes, that is I but call me Sabina please” she said.

“I like you already Sabina” he replied.

“Most people do Steve” She replied.

Bosley rolled her eyes, this woman she thought to herself and smiled.

“So, what happens whilst she is here Dr. Jenkins?” Bosley asked.

“Please call me Steve, Miss?” He asked.

“Rebekah” Bosley said.

“Rebekah” Sabina mumbled under her breath.

Bosley gave her a shut-up look and turned back to Steve.

“Ok so this week is basically a week of getting used to familiar surroundings and situations but coming at them from a different angle, a new level and using facilities differently. Your injuries are recoverable, and we basically need to work with you in the coming months to build your strength both upper and lower body. As I’m sure you are aware, you are not to stand on your legs for up to six weeks so that’s going to mean lots of lifting and shifting, using muscles your legs would usually compensate for” he explained.

Nodding, “Ok, what’s today?” Sabina asked.

“The fundamental stuff, getting to and using the bathroom, getting dressed and undressed, transfer to and from your chair to other seated areas and transfer from to and from vehicles. That’s the basics but the ones you are going to need more so in the coming weeks, the hard work starts once you are cleared to for full physical therapy” Steve explained.

“I managed to dress ok this morning, underwear and shorts were a bit awkward and in and out of the vehicle was ok too?” Sabina said.

“Did you vehicle transfer yourself or did someone take your weight to get you in and out?” Steve asked.

“Someone may have done that” Bosley said sheepishly.

Smiling, “That’s ok, but from now on you will be transferring yourself Sabina which is a much bigger strain doing it alone. You have an advantage that although you can’t stand you can have some minimal degree of weightbearing on your legs to take some strain and you can move them” Steve said.

“Ok, well I will leave you both to it and see you tonight Sabina, Jane and Elena will be with me. Doctor Jenkins” Bosley said as she shook his hand once more.

“See you soon Rebekah” he said.

Sabina was caught smirking.

Pointing, “You, behave and listen to the doctor. See you tonight” Bosley said as she left the room.

Sabina turned herself away from the window and towards Steve.

“So, tell me what movement you have, how things feel?” Steve asked.

“Erm, they feel normal. I mean they ache and sometimes hurt from the surgery, but they feel normal. My left leg I can move but like I said the surgery makes it painful, my right leg I can’t move without my hands, the cast is to heavy that if I try to do it unaided it hurts too much” Sabina explained.

Nodding Steve was scribbling notes on his pad, looking back up to meet Sabina’s gaze he said, “Ok. In a few weeks’ time you shouldn’t have any pain from the surgery and hopefully that cast will be off, and we can start some gentle weight exercises with you. Any rehab you have before then will be to simply keep your muscles supple and stimulated whilst they are not in use. Today we learn basic transfers and most importantly bathroom use, tomorrow we will continue with transfers and go from there” he said.

“When you say go from there, what is coming exactly?” Sabina asked.

“A whole lot of effort Sabina from both of us. I have read your notes and you were badly injured, but the surgery was top draw. You’re in a wheelchair and will stay that way for the coming weeks- you know that and then we will slowly get you up on your feet standing with full weight bearing. From there your physio will get more intense, hopefully we can get using a walker soon after and only needing your chair if you get too tired, then walking with crutches but you must understand that there is no quick route to recovery, as ironic as it sounds it’s literally step by step” Steve explained.

“I get that, and I know that I do, I just. What if I get the urge to stand up, knowing that I can and mess things up?” Sabina asked.

“You can get the urge, but you won’t be standing up, not for long anyway so don’t even try it. You can feel your legs Sabina, but they won’t work like before, after the surgery and the lengthy recovery period you are literally learning to walk again but you have the bonus that you can move them, your legs know what to do, we just need to make them strong enough to get going again” Steve said.

“Well shall we get going because I could do with a pee – bathroom transfers?” Sabina asked chirpily.

Steve got up, “Let’s, after you”.

****************

Bos entered the outpost and saw Jane and Elena sat in the living room.

“Hey, you two and before you bombard me with questions Sabina is fine. She’s at the rehab centre going through transfers today apparently but she’s good” Bosley told them.

“I’m glad to hear it, what is she transferring?” Elena asked.

“Herself angel, moving from wheelchair to wherever” Bosley said.

“Oh.” Elena replied.

“Sabina’s good, she knows where she is at” Bosley reassured her.

“Well, we are at nowhere fast” Jane said passing Bosley the tablet. “We checked over every scrap of footage we have from the mission and literally nothing. We were just about to go through the files when you got back” Jane updated Bosley.

“How is there nothing? They didn’t just disappear from that place” Bosley said.

“Literally, the footage gives us nothing to even begin tracking them on. The only people we see leaving is us getting extracted” Elena confirmed.

“Ok, so did they ever come out of the building? People don’t vanish angels” Bosley said.

“I’ll find the plans to the building and do some imaging” Elena said.

Saint came walking through pushing Sabina’s new wheelchair.

“Look what I just took delivery of Sabina will love this” Saint said.

“I’m not sure loving it is the correct term” Jane said.

“Oh Jane, Sabina will love it, not the situation she is in for having to use it, but this is way better than the one the hospital gave her to use” Bosley said checking around it.

“It will perk her up I’m sure. Let me know how it goes, I want to carry on with this place tonight, it’s nearly ready for her coming home” Saint said.

“You do know Sabina’s at rehab for the rest of the week Saint, she has another six days there” Elena said.

“I do angel, but the key is to always be ready, give my love to Sabina and tell her I will see her tomorrow” Saint said and with that he disappeared further into the outpost.

***********

Back at the rehab centre, Sabina was drinking from a bottle of water whilst sat on a sofa.

“Not as easy as it looks it, transferring solo?” Sabina stated to Steve.

“You’re doing very well actually Sabina; the main thing is you can use the bathroom. Your legs ok? Steve asked noticing Sabina rubbing them.

“They’re a little sore, not really moved them for week until today” Sabina replied.

“Ok, let’s call it for today and get you back to your room” Steve said taking the bottle of water from Sabina.

Moving the wheelchair closer to her position and getting her legs ready for the transfer “Don’t let Rebekah hear you say that she’ll get jealous” Sabina teased.

Smiling, “Just out of curiosity, is she seeing anyone? He asked.

“You like Bosley?!” Sabina shrieked as she lifted herself up and into the chair with a huff.

“Who?” he asked.

Waving her hands in distraction of what she had just said, “I mean Rebekah”? she confirmed pulling her legs up onto to foot plates.

“If she is single I might” Steve said.

“Doctor Steve, leave it with me” Sabina said turning herself around and rolling back towards her room.


	3. I miss you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos/comments x
> 
> Hope people will stick with this, i promise it will get more mission based soon :)

Bosley pulled the SUV into a space outside the rehab centre, Jane got out and fetched Sabina’s new chair from the trunk and then followed Bosley with Elena in to the building and down some corridors.

Bosley stopped and knocked on Sabina’s room door whilst opening it slowly, putting her head only around the door she looked at Sabina who was sat on her bed looking confused at her.

“You can bring your whole body in Bos” Sabina said.

“We bring a gift” Bosley replied smiling opening the door fully. As she came into the room, Jane followed pushing the chair in with Elena behind.

“It’s got red rims! Sabina exclaimed with a wide smile.

“You really do like it?” Jane asked bemused.

“I love it! I mean I hate that I need it but this is great” Sabina said.

“Told you” Bosley whispered as Jane walked past her.

Elena sat at the bottom of the bed and asked, “So how was your first day?”

“Ok. The doc’s pleased anyway so I must have done alright, I can use the bathroom fine and transfer from a sofa now, legs are sore from it all though” Sabina explained.

“Well, you stay where you are then, your chair will still be here in the morning” Bosley said.

“What? No way! I’m trying this bad boy out tonight. Jane can you bring it around this side for me, it’s easier getting my left leg out first until the cast comes off this one” Sabina said as she shuffled towards the edge of the bed.

Jane wheeled the chair around like Sabina asked and stood back to give her room. She watched as Sabina slid her left leg of the bed and lifted her right one into position next to it.

“And for my next trick” Sabina said jokingly.

“Idiot” Elena said laughing.

Sabina lifted from the bed and into her new wheelchair, she shuffled a little and then brought her legs in closer lifting them on to the foot bar.

“I have no idea what’s a good or bad wheelchair but this is nice, thanks Bos” Sabina said.

“You want to give it a spin, show us around this place” Bosley asked.

“Absolutely, follow me and you can drop that thing outside the nurses’ station on the way” Sabina said pointing to the bulkier wheelchair as the brakes came off her new one and she rolled past them.

After a full tour of where Sabina had been that day, she took them to the eating area for a coffee. Sabina rolled up to the end of the table, Jane and Bosley took a seat either side of her whilst Elena made the drinks.

“So, how are we going with case?” Sabina asked.

“Not so good Angel but we will get there, you don’t need to be thinking about that just yet, that’s our job” Bosley answered.

“I would welcome it, what with transfers and Doctor Steve asking… are you single Bos?” Sabina asked.

“Am I what?” Bosley asked confused.

“Dating anyone?” Sabina confirmed.

“No, why?” Bosley asked.

“What do you think of doctor Steve, you two looked quite comfortable when you met?” Sabina asked.

“We were being friendly Sabina that’s all” Bosley replied back as Elena came over with the drinks a took a seat.

“I can’t walk Bos I’m not blind, I saw that flicker between you” Sabina said.

All three flinched at Sabina’s words, but then Jane and Elena turned their attention to Bos who blushed.

“Has he said something? Anyway, it doesn’t matter we have a case to crack Angels” Bosley said trying to get the conversation away from her love life.

“I was merely enquiring” Sabina said.

“Yes, well you just concentrate on getting better, do not meddle in anything” Bosley said.

With a coy look Sabina replied, “So there might be something to meddle with…”

Bosley shook her head and was thankful when Elena started a fresh conversation.

“Saint said he will come and see you tomorrow” Elena informed Sabina.

“Great, I told Dr. Steve all about him and how he looks after us so they can talk ‘how to help Sabina as fast as possible talk’, maybe between here and whatever Saint can do at home it will help me recover sooner” Sabina said.

“Possibly but don’t be rushing things, remember what the doctors have told you” Bosley said.

Nodding, “I know and I won’t” Sabina forced a smile.

“So, Sabina Wilson is actually going to listen for once in her life” Jane said with her eyebrows raised.  
“And what are the eyebrows for Jane Kano?” Sabina answered back.

“You never listen” Jane said.

“Trust me, if listening is what it takes to get these puppies working again, I will hang on every word the doctors say” Sabina said patting her legs.

“I’ll give it a couple days” Jane said with folded arms.

“I will show you that I can and I will take direction from others and stick to what they say and then Jane, you will be forced to buy me donuts for the rest of the year” Sabina said.

“Ok, I will buy you donuts for the rest of the year if you keep your mouth shut and don’t argue with the rehab doctors or Saint until you are better” Jane confirmed.

“And Saint? I never mentioned Saint just the docs” Sabina said.

Elena chuckled, “That’s got you worried” she said.

“And Saint” Jane said holding out a hand to shake on it.

Sabina sighed and took Jane’s hand to shake on the deal.

“Well, I’m glad that’s sorted but I think it’s time we drank up and let Sabina get to bed Angels” Bosley said getting up from her seat.

“I am so gonna kick your ass with this deal, donuts are on Jane!” Sabina teased.

“Ah yeah and how are you going to do that?” Jane replied.

“Jane!” Elena shouted and tapped her on the arm.

“No, no that’s fine Elena, we can joke about it. I hadn’t actually thought about that but now I have and I will run over your foot instead” Sabina said.

“You do and I will let the air out of your tyres” Jane said walking off in front of them.

“Now that is mean, Bosley tell Jane that’s mean” Sabina feigned hurt as she turned to follow Jane.

Turning to Elena, “How do you put up with these two” she said.

With a shrug, “It’s a skill Bos” Elena said smiling.

******************

The next day came and Jane & Elena were sat in the kitchen having breakfast.

“I’m glad Sabina’s doing ok and we can joke about things, I think we all needed last night” Elena spoke to Jane.

“Yeah, if she sticks to our deal. I can’t imagine how hard this must be for her, I mean she would be bounding about the kitchen and probably goading me into a sparring session but now she has wheels instead of legs, I’m not sure I could handle it as well” Jane said.

“It’s only for a few months, you have to keep reminding yourself of that” Elena said.

“I do but a few months or not it will be tough going and I imagine will be even tougher when she is allowed to stand up” Jane said.

“Morning you two” Bosley said pouring herself a cup of coffee.

“Hey Bos” they both replied in unison.

“Saint is on his over to see Sabina and the Doctor so I want to take a look at that building today, there is no way we missed them leaving which can only mean that they didn’t come out” Bosley told them.

Nodding, “I agree” Elena said.

Jane got up and put dishes in the sink, “I’ll go fetch the plans and make a start” she said.

Bosley nodded as Jane left and turned to Elena, “Is she ok?” she asked.

“I think so. She’s struggling with Sabina’s injuries; I think she thinks she should have made a run for it and not Sabina when we were trapped by that weapon” Elena explained.

“Ok, I’ll have a word” Bosley said.

*****************

Sabina was dressed and sitting on the bed waiting for the doctor to come so they could begin whatever torture she was in for today she thought.

“So, you two need to help me out a bit today. I know righty that you are a little banged up right now but lefty you can help out righty because you’re a bit better” she said talking to her legs.

Sabina tried to move her right leg towards her left but instead closed her eyes squeezing out the pain that resonated from her thigh, still not able to move it with her cast on. 

“Ok, your turn lefty” she said as she slowly brought her leg up towards her chest and then pushed it downwards so far before it came to a stop.

“Come on lefty, down you go” she said, taking a deep breath she pushed harder, her left leg finally laying out straight in front of her.

“Yes! No hands!” Sabina said triumphantly.

Happy with herself she swung both legs of the edge of the bed and transferred to her new wheels when there was a knock at the door.

“Come in” she shouted. 

Saint opened the door and saw Sabina sat in her wheelchair with a grin.

“And why are so happy this morning my Angel Sabina?” he asked.

“Well, I’m happy to see you of course but my new wheels are great” She said looking down at her rims. 

Smiling at her Saint replied, “I am pleased you like it Sabina, how are you today apart from obviously loving your wheels?”.

“Ok, other than the obvious” she said.

“I meant how are you Sabina, I know your physical injuries” Saint asked.

“Oh. I’m fine, I mean I would love to be able to stand up from a sofa rather than slide off one and walk to the bathroom rather than roll but I can’t” Sabina said.

“And you’re ok with that?” Saint pushed sensing unrest from Sabina.

Sabina knew he was trying to get her to talk, Saint could always tell when things needed to be said.

“I can barely move my legs Saint and that’s before I lose any strength in them so I wouldn’t say ok but don’t really have a choice” Sabina said flatly.

“Only to work hard and get better Angel but you have to be mentally ready too” Saint said, Sabina’s head looking down towards her feet.

“What if I can’t get them working like they did before” Sabina said quietly looking back up at Saint.

Saint saw the sadness in Sabina’s eyes and bent down in front her holding both hands.

“Your legs will get better Sabina I promise you” he said and placed a kiss on her forehead.

“Yeah, so everyone keeps saying. Using the wheelchair doesn’t bother me, it is what it is I need it, I can’t walk but I’m not who I was before my legs got shot up, I’m only half of me” Sabina said.

“Trust me Sabina, you are definitely all of you and only you could make a wheelchair look that sexy” Saint smiled.

Sabina laughed, “I can can’t I” she said, the sadness disappearing from her eyes.

The sound of Sabina’s door opening broke the two apart as they looked up and saw Dr Steve.

“Good morning Sabina and you must be Saint?” he said in a chirpy manner.

Saint stood up and shook the doctor’s hand, “I am, good to meet you” he said.

“And how’s the patient today? In a new set of wheels, I see. Ready for vehicle transfers and uneven ground manoeuvres? Steve asked.

Sabina caught the nod from Saint and took a deep breath, “I’m good. Let’s get this party started then boys” she said as she let the breaks off her chair and wheeled towards the door.

Without looking back Sabina said, “Oh doc, Rebekah – single”.

Saint frowned and looked confused at Steve who blushed and stuttered, “Erm, yes right, to the parking lot Sabina please” he said as they headed out of the room.

**************

Jane and Elena pulled up outside the building, getting out of the jeep they looked around the perimeter and headed towards the entrance.

“We all good Bos?” Jane asked.

Over the comms, Bosley replied “Yeah, thermal imaging from your body cameras is working a treat. No one in there you’re good to go.”

“I don’t remember leaving it in this much of a state?” Elena said.

“That automatic weapon was brutal Elena” Jane stated.

They took a look around, memories flooding back to their minds. Jane stood still when she saw the drops of blood on the floor.

“Don’t look at it” Elena said moving Jane on.

Jane shook her head and let out a sigh, “So what are we looking for exactly?” she asked.

Over the comms Bosley replied, “Anything or anywhere which will show us how they got out. We had a room full of arms dealers and not one came out the front or back doors other than us. There has to be another exit or some sort of tunnel”.

Jane and Elena continued to scan the building when Elena stopped them, “Ok, let’s think about this. We are trapped over there in that room so there’s no way an exit is anywhere near there, it’s too risky to maybe get hit by that weapon and the front door is there, so…” she said.

Waiting for the punchline, “Sooooo” Jane said.

“You’re so impatient. Bos is anything picking up on the imaging if I turn my camera around to the left?” Elena asked.

“Nothing yet angel, walk further in” Bosley instructed.

Elena walked further to her left and Jane followed, “What’s that?” Jane said pointing to a large square shape in the floor.

“It’s not on any of the plans but the imaging isn’t showing anything either” Bosley told them.

“Well, it’s something but there’s no handle or button to move it” Jane said looking for somewhere to pull it open.

“Maybe it’s nothing” Elena said.

“Hold on, there’s a wire sticking up” Jane said and bent down.

“There’s a wire but no control attached to it, my guess this is the way out and they pulled the control through as it closed. Bos we’re gonna need something heavy duty to get the slab up to look” Elena said.

“Ok angels, make your way back to the outpost. I will get that slab pulled up and inspected by a full ops team before going down there ourselves, I don’t want any nasty surprises” Bosley said.

**************

“Damn it!” Sabina said in frustration. Lifting herself into a car seemed although a bit awkward, straight forward enough, getting back out and into her chair unaided was proving a challenge.

“Take a minute Sabina, this isn’t meant to be easy” Steve said.

Getting her breath back Sabina replied, “I see what you mean. It’s tough to lift from the car seat and then move into the chair”.

“Ok, pull your chair around more but leave room for your legs. You’re going to have to turn slightly as you lift so you hit your chair at the right angle, you’re a little too straight now” he instructed.

Sabina did as she was instructed, lifted then turned as she did and with a struggle managed to pull herself back into her chair. Lifting her legs out of the car and putting them back in position, she turned around to Saint and gave him a high five.

“Well done Angel!” Saint said.

“Yeah, I think I need more practice with that one and more strength” Sabina breathlessly puffed.

“We will start some upper weights with you towards the end of the week. You’re doing well, vehicle transfers are always the hardest, take a few minutes and then we will go again” Steve said.

Steve walked off and left Saint and Sabina by the car.

“Well, that went very well Sabina” Saint said with enthusiasm.

“You don’t have to be nice Saint, getting in was ok but getting out…I was pretty pathetic” Sabina said.

“Pathetic, did you really say that because you are wrong Sabina” Saint said rubbing her shoulder.

“I did because that’s what I felt like. Yesterday I was transferring relatively easy and moving my chair around pretty damn good. Today, I can’t get in and out of car” Sabina said dejected.

“Well, you can get in one and you did get out eventually” Saint said with a smile.

Smirking back, “Yeah eventually” Sabina said.

Steve came walking back over, “Ok ready for another round?” he said with a wide smile.

Sabina turned her chair back towards the car door, “I’m having it this time, this transfer is mine” she said determined.

“That’s the spirit Angel” Saint said.

********************

The day had passed relatively quickly and everyone was back at the outpost. Bosley, Jane and Elena were sat in the kitchen picking through a salad when Saint walked in.

“This is what you eat for dinner when I am not here to feed you” Saint said dejected.

“Actually no, these are the remnants of a pizza it came with” Jane said, Elena laughing beside her.

“How’s our girl today?” Bosley asked.

Pouring himself a celery water and turning back to them Saint answered, “She wobbled a bit when I spoke to her and got frustrated when she couldn’t get out of a car but she went at it again, several times actually and didn’t faulter once. She is stronger than she is letting herself believe”.

“Have the doctors said anything about her coming home?” Elena asked.

“All being well in a couple of days, we are aiming for Saturday” Saint smiled.

Smiling back, “Great, it hasn’t been the same without her around” Elena answered.

“I’ll pop and see her for an hour after I finish this wonderful piece of salad” Bosley said.

“Dr. Jenkins has left for the day” Saint informed Bosley.

Frowning at Saint whilst the angels quickly stare down at their salads, Bosley replied “I want to see my angel not Steve”.

With an eyebrow raised, “Steve?” Saint said.

Bosley simply shook her head as she took a mouth full of lettuce, Jane and Elena trying to hide smirks.

*******************

Sabina had finished her dinner and decided to take herself outside for some fresh air. It had been a tough day, her entire body ached from the lifting but it had gone well in the end she thought to herself.  
She could now tick off her list- transferring, vehicle transferring, bathroom use, uneven ground manoeuvres and making/carrying drinks whilst pushing herself along – not once did she spill them, she thought as she rolled into the gardens.

She put the brakes on her chair and relaxed, letting out a deep sigh as she stared into the distance. She wondered to herself how on earth she’d ended up here and like this. The mission was no different to any other and they had been in worse situations than being trapped in a room with a massive gun shooting at them but this was a whole other level.

“Hey, I’m sorry for getting you shot up” Sabina’s voice cracked as she began talking to her legs.

“It’s been tough today, your kind of heavy to keep lifting. I know you’re hurt and don’t work like before but you’re going to get better. I just need to keep you rested like the doctors keep telling me and then righty, when your damn cast is off, we need to work together real hard to get you two going again.” Sabina croaked out; letting tears drop from her face on to her thighs wetting her sweats.

She looked up, allowing herself a little cry and then composed herself, wiping away her tears. Looking back down at her legs, she said “I need you back, I miss you”. 

Wiping the tears off her sweats, Sabina took a deep breath and released the brakes, turning the chair around she began pushing herself back to her room as the sun set on another day.


	4. You're Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are liking it still- thanks for reading.

Chapter 4 – You’re Next

Bosley knocked and entered Sabina’s room just as she transferred to her be bed and tightened her robe up.

Looking up, Sabina breathlessly said “Hey Bos, what are you doing here?”.

“You sound like you’ve just run a marathon?” Bosley said, instantly regretting her choice of words and screwing her face up in disbelief.

Sabina caught the words and Bosley face, “It’s ok Bos. I do feel like I’ve run a marathon – maybe rolled in one at this moment in time but today was a whole lot of lifting and that shower has just about taken what energy I had left in my arms, I’m beat” she explained.

“I can go if you want?” Bosley asked.

“No, it’s nice to have company, Wally is the quiet type” Sabina said.

“Am I missing something? Who’s Wally?” Bosley asked.

Sabina looked over at her wheelchair and then back to Bosley.

Rolling her eyes and then smiling, “You named your wheelchair Wally” Bosley stated.

“I figured being as close as we are going to be, he’d better have a name and it helps” Sabina said.

“Then Wally it is. Saint said you had a tough day but a good day?” Bosley asked.

“Definitely tough. Vehicle transferring nearly had the better of me but we found a way eventually” Sabina admitted.

“You found a way angel, Saint and Steve didn’t do anything; you did” Bosley said.

“Steve” Sabina smirked.

“Dr. Jenkins!” Bosley said lifting her arms up.

“Sorry, I’m just teasing but he is single” Sabina said.

Bosley nodded, “What’s planned for tomorrow? She asked.

“I’m at the hospital in the morning, they are checking my surgery is still healing ok and then I believe it’s domestic training so at least my arms will get a break” Sabina explained.

“Sounds like you’re getting on with things well, Saint mentioned Saturday could be your home day” Bosley said.

“Yeah” Sabina said forcing a smile.

“Well, you could sound a little more excited to be out of here and back with us” Bosley scoffed.

A lone tear rolled down Sabina’s cheek, “It won’t exactly be the same, I’m not the same” she said.

Bosley noticed the tear and leaned in wiping it away with her thumb.

“Hey, nothing’s changed Sabina; you are still you sweetheart” Bosley said trying to reassure her.

Sabina looked at Bosley unable to stop the freeflowing tears that poured from her eyes, her body wracked with sobs.

Bosley instantly shifted to Sabina’s side as she got on the bed next to her and held her tight. They sat like that for a few moments until Sabina had calmed down.

“Sorry, that just came out” Sabina said trying to compose herself.

“Don’t ever be sorry. Do you want to talk?” Bosley asked.

“Watch” Sabina told Bosley as she pointed to her feet. Sabina wiggled her toes on both feet and then looked back at Bosley.

“I can wiggle my toes like everything is normal but it’s not. Today, I got stuck in a car and for the first time I realised that things have really changed, I’m in a wheelchair Bos” Sabina explained.

Holding her tighter, Bosley replied, “Sabina, it’s been less than two weeks since this happened. You have to remember that this isn’t forever, we wouldn’t be telling you so if it wasn’t true”.

“Not forever no, but wiggling my toes is the best I can do without really having to push myself – pardon the pun. It’s so hard lifting myself everywhere. I need my legs Bos” Sabina said as she sobbed once more, this time holding on to Bosley tight.

“I know you do honey and you will. I wish I could make things go quicker but we have to get through this day by day and we are all here to help, to try and make it easier” Bosley reassured her.

Sabina pulled away from Bosley and took a deep breath, wiping away her tears.

“Will you not say anything to Jane & Elena about this little episode?” Sabina asked.

“Not if you don’t want me to, but Jane and Elena won’t think anything less of you, I can guarantee that” Bosley replied.

“I know, I just don’t want them to see me struggle” Sabina said.

“Then this stays between us but don’t let it build up again, if you are struggling at any point then you come to me or Saint, Ok?” Bosley told her.

Nodding, “I will do, I actually feel better for letting that out…thanks” Sabina said.

“You have nothing to thank me for Sabina, I’m always here for you. You ok now?” Bosley smiled back rubbing Sabina’s arm.

Sabina glanced over at her wheelchair, then back at Bosley and nodded.

“As best as I can be yeah. I think I just accepted Wally’s going to be around for a while” Sabina said.

“How about I go and fetch us both a drink from the kitchen, I’m sure I saw some hot chocolate when we were in there the other night” Bosley suggested.

“I think that’s a great idea” Sabina said much more brightly.

Bosley kissed Sabina on top of her head and then got off the to head for the kitchen. She made the right turn and saw the kitchen area in front of her, entering the kitchen she flicked the kettle on and got out some cups from below when a voice called her name.

“Rebekah, hello. Seeing Sabina?” Dr. Jenkins enquired.

“Oh, hey Steve, how are you? And yes, I’m just making us a drink- would you like one?” Bosley asked.

“No thank you, I just stopped by for this” he replied, holding up a medical file.

Bosley nodded, “Never off duty huh?” she said.

Laughing, “Something like that but I would like to save the drink for another time maybe?” he asked hopeful.

“Not a problem” Bosley smiled back.

After a brief silence, Steve spoke up, “Would you um…I’m in early tomorrow, if you’re about? Sabina has an hospital appointment at 9am but I would literally be waiting for her to come back if…”

“I was planning on seeing how she went at the hospital so it would make sense to be here when she got back” Bosley smiled again.

“Right, um well yes right I will see you for that coffee tomorrow then” Steve said as he lifted his file up waving.

“You will” Bosley replied waving back.

Bosley continued making the hot chocolates only this time with a big smile across her face, “Still got it” she spoke out loud. She picked the cups up and headed back to Sabina’s room.

**********************

Sabina was looking through her window when a voice startled her.

“Good Morning Sabina! How are you today?” Dr. Jenkins asked as he entered her room.

“I’m good but clearly not as chirpy as you Dr. Steve, and why would that be I wonder?” Sabina answered him back, turning away from the window to face him.

“Well, I’m dealing with my favourite patient of course” Steve smiled back.

“Is that Armani I can smell?” She asked.

“Um yes, actually it is” Steve replied.

“Thought so. Rebekah was just as chirpy last night.” Sabina said smirking.

Dr. Steve quickly looked down at his notes choosing to ignore what Sabina had just said.

“So, hospital this morning and then we are domestic training. I might go through some gentle massage techniques for your legs too depending on what your notes back from the hospital say”, Steve informed her.

“Sounds riveting. Am I really going to be ready to leave on Saturday?” Sabina asked.

“You don’t think you will be?” Steve asked in return.

“I’m just a bit unsure, that episode yesterday in the car knocked my confidence a bit.” Sabina told him.

“Well, in my honest opinion I could probably sign you off tomorrow but regulations state you must have a minimum of 7 days in the rehab centre. You have done extremely well and I’m more than confident you will be fine away from here. You move your wheelchair like you’ve been using it years” he said.

“Please don’t say years, me and Wally will be parting ways as soon as I can get one foot in front of the other” Sabina said with a confident tone.

“Glad to hear it but let’s focus on the now and that means down into the parking lot, it’s nearly 9am” Steve replied whilst frowning at the name Wally.

Steve walked towards the door and opened it as Sabina pushed herself through and towards the parking lot. As she made her way outside, she saw the van pull up and a short stocky guy step out with a clip board, he went to the back doors and opened them. Lowering a ramp to the floor then came walking towards her.

“Hello, are you Miss. Wilson?” He asked.

“That I am, are you my ride to the hospital?” Sabina asked.

“Yes miss, if you want to make your way over to the rear of the van and then up the ramp, the nurse on board will make she you’re all secure” he told her.

“Cool” she said and with that she rolled herself to the van and up the ramp, a familiar face greeting her as she got inside.

“Nice to see you again, how are the legs?” the nurse said.

Sabina looked up and smiled, “Hey! Nurse number on my cast! Well, I still need this bad boy” she said tapping her wheel rims.

Laughing, “Samantha or Sam is just fine. Talking of that number, when are going to use it?” she said.

Smiling, “Really? I thought you were just being nice you know, with…” Sabina said, her hands motioning to her legs.

“I am being nice but I would also like the person in the wheelchair to use that number, I don’t just give it out” Sam said.

“Oh. You know that I’m going to be in this for a little while and I can’t…” Sam held a finger to her lips and stopped Sabina from talking further.

Strapping Sabina’s chair in place, she stood up “Like I said, I gave you the number not your wheelchair” she said and then turned to the front of the van.

Beaming and excited Sabina patted her rims once more saying “Sorry Wally but she is into me not you”.

********************

“What’s the plan this morning Bos? Jane said taking a sip of tea.

“I’m going to the rehab centre shortly and then when I get back, I should have a full report from the building and that slab removal” She informed Jane.

Elena came walking into the kitchen, reading a message on her phone, “Hey listen to this from Sabina, ‘Sat in the van on way to hospital appointment, pretty sure that nurse from the number on my cast likes me, told me to use the number – she isn’t bothered about Wally’ and then there’s like twenty smiley faces after it” she told them.

Looking back up at Jane and Bosley, Elena added, “Who’s Wally?”

Before Bosley answered, Jane said “At a guess I would say it’s her chair, Wally the Wheelchair”.

“How do you know that?” Bosley asked.

“It’s something she would do” Jane said with a shrug.  
“That’s kind of cute” Elena said and Jane rolled her eyes.  
“You’re more in sync with each other than you care to admit” Bosley told Jane.

“Please don’t tell Sabina that” Jane said with a begging expression.

Standing up, “Right I’m off to the rehab centre” Bosley told them.

Frowning, Elena asked “Why? Sabina’s not there”.

Thinking on her feet, Bosley replied “Paper work angel, I have to sign some things for when she comes home”.

“Couldn’t you do that later when Sabina’s back, two birds – one stone” Jane asked, knowing the real reason Bosley was going now.

“Yes. Yes, I could but I want to be here this afternoon to go through the building op with you both so I thought I would go early and wait a little for Sabina to get back so I can see her before I left the centre” Bosley replied.

Nodding, “Makes Sense” Jane smiled back.

“Later Angels” Bosley said and walked out the kitchen.

Jane and Elena looked at each other, “Dr. Steve” they said together.

********************

Sabina saw the hospital upfront and looked up to Nurse Sam who was walking towards her, she took a seat next to her and sat down.

“Someone else will be taking you back when you have finished with the doctors. I’m off for a few days after today, text me, call me whatever. That’s if you want to obviously” She told Sabina.

“I do, I’d like that. I know we have; I mean we just met but I want to be sure this isn’t a pity thing?” Sabina asked.

“I told you already, I like you – all of you” Sam said putting her hand on Sabina’s leg.

“So, my injuries aren’t an issue” Sabina asked.

“Nope” Sam replied with ease.

“Then, I’ll speak to you later Nurse Sam” Sabina said with a wink.

Sam smiled and unlocked Sabina’s wheelchair from the van floor as it came to a stop outside the hospital.

The driver got out and opened the back doors, lowering the ramp again for Sabina to exit.

“After you” Sam said.

“Seven, I’ll message you seven” Sabina confirmed back.

Sam returned the wink to her as Sabina turned around and wheeled out of the van, another nurse greeting her outside to take her to her appointment.

******************************

An hour or so had passed and Bosley and Dr. Steve Jenkins was sat in the canteen with a coffee talking when the doctor got a call, he excused himself and took it, seconds later he returned his concentration to Bosley.

“Never ends does it, work I mean – always on duty” he said.

Bosley nodded, “Feels like it sometimes but that’s the price for having a high responsibility job” she replied.

“And is yours just that? Steve asked.

Smiling Bosley replied, “More than you know but I wouldn’t change it for the world”.

“What exactly is it that you do? I’m assuming some sort of law enforcement?” he probed.

“Something like that. Sabina getting shot was a consequence of the bad guys getting the upper hand if you like” Bosley said.

“Dangerous work” Steve had leaning in.

“Very” Bosley said also leaning in.

A voice shouted from the doorway 

“Hey!” Sabina said, eyebrows raised with a smile.

Bosley and Steve slid back in their seats, their chairs screeching on the floor.

“Sabina, hey…what are you doing here already?” Bosley asked.

Turning her chair through the door and into the kitchen, Sabina looked at the pair who were sat like a couple of teenagers caught in the act.

“Hospital didn’t take that long. The doc’s happy with how my legs are healing and best of all they took the cast off, I have to wear this fashionable boot now instead” Sabina sarcastically said pointing to her right leg.

“That’s good that the doctor is happy and even better news that you can wear the protective boot, much lighter and we can do more with that on” Steve replied as he stood up from the table.

Sabina looking up at him said “Please don’t leave on my account doctor, I was on my way to my room anyway.”

“No that’s fine, me & Steve were just catching up on some paperwork, I haven’t been here long” Bosley said.

“Where’s the paperwork?” Sabina asked teasing.

Frowning, Bosley answered “In his office and then we came for a coffee”.

“Yes, well thank you for coming in Rebekah and Sabina I will see if your notes have come through and see you in your room shortly” Steve said.

The doctor gave a small wave to Bosley who waved back and left the canteen.

Sabina smiled and turned to Bosley, “Do not say a word” Bosley said, her face serious.

“Wasn’t going to say anything” Sabina replied.

****************************

Jane and Elena were in the gym, Jane knocking the hell out of a punch bag and Elena sat on the exercise bike.

“I can’t wait for Sabina to be back; it feels like forever she hasn’t been with us” Elena shouted across to Jane who spun around and back fisted the bag.

Jane stood in front of the bag and steadied it from swinging, “How’d you think she will be?” She asked Elena.

“What do you mean, I’m guessing just like she always is but with good days and bad days” Elena said.

“I don’t know, I worry for her” Jane said.

“Aw, you’re just a big softie at heart Jane Kano” Elena said as she went into a sprint on the bike.

“Just someone that cares” Jane said quietly and roundhouse kicked the back, sending it flying sideways.

Saint walked in and shouted, “Lunch my Angels and Bosley has just got back too”.

Jane and Elena grabbed their towels and made their way to the dining area.

“Hey, how’s our girl?” Jane asked Bosley.

“She’s good, the doctors are happy with her and she has one of those protective boots on instead of the cast so she’s happy with that” she said.

“Good, is she really happy though?” Jane asked.

“Sabina’s still Sabina Jane” Bosley answered.

“I know but-“ Jane began.

“Stop worrying, she is doing good – I swear” Bosley assured Jane.

“I was hoping all this would knock some of that annoying attitude out of her” Jane said smiling.

“Nope!” Bosley said laughing.

“Have you had the report back from the op about our slab yet Bos?” Elena asked then stuffing a large piece of chicken in her mouth from Saint’s prepared lunch.

“Literally just come through angel, let’s take a look at this then” Bosley said.

Bosley was scanning through the information she had and Jane notice the change in facial expression.

“Bos? What is it?” Jane asked.

“They definitely went down underneath that slab angels but the op team found more than that when they went further into the tunnel” Bosley said as she turned her lap top around.

Jane and Elena looked at the screen in detail, they were looking at a heap of bodies stacked against a wall in the tunnel.

“Are they all the arms dealer that turned up?!” Elena said, pushing her plate away, suddenly having enough of her lunch.

“Looks like it but that’s not all. I took all call on the way back here from Charlie who had seen what they found before it got passed on to me” Bosley explained and turned her cell phone around.

Again, Jane and Elena looked at the screen, “I want my weapon back” a note read next to the bodies.

“Well, we do have their weapon assuming it’s in the Townsend vault” Elena said.

“It is in the vault but that’s not what worries me, this does” Bosley said swiping across her phone, she turned it back around to them again.

This time Jane and Elena were looking at pictures of themselves and Sabina, each separately stuck to a body with a message.

“You’re next” Jane said then immediately looked to Elena who looked to Bosley.


	5. We got a hit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Angels are back together, so the story should start to move along quicker now the scene is set so to speak.
> 
> Still plenty of angst ahead though as well as the action.
> 
> Hope you carry on enjoying it! X
> 
> Thanks as always.

Chapter 5 – We got a hit

Sabina was about to message Sam when her phone rang.

“Hey Bos, what’s up? Sabina asked.

“Get your things ready angel, you’re coming home tonight” Bosley said.

“Huh? Have I missed a day or two? What’s going on?” Sabina asked.

“Jane and Elena are on their way over to you; I’ve cleared things with your doctor. Be ready, they will explain when they get there” Bosley said.

“Ok……see you in a bit then” Sabina said and hung up. She knew not to press, when she gets calls like this from Bosley it usually means something is really not right.

On Bosleys instructions, Sabina shifted from the bed into her chair and grabbed her overnight bag, when her phone rang again. She answered it, putting it on speakerphone whilst getting her stuff together.

“Hey, I thought I would call instead of us messaging” Sam answered.

“Sam, hi…erm yeah I can’t explain right now but I’m a little pre-occupied. I’m so sorry” Sabina explained.

“Are you scared or something because I told you earlier that your injuries- “Sam was interrupted by Sabina.

“It’s not that at all honestly but sometimes my work can get in the way of things. Trust me, when I know what’s happening, I will message you straight back” Sabina said.

“Ok, I am going to hold you to that Sabina Wilson” Sam replied.

“You can Samantha- what’s your surname?” Sabina asked.

“Trent” Sam replied.

“Samantha Trent, give me a couple of hours and I will message you- promise” Sabina said.

They said their goodbyes just as Jane came bounding through the door.

“You ok?” she said looking around the room.

“We don’t knock anymore, where are your manners Jane” Sabina quipped.

“Are you ok Sabina?” Jane pressed.

“Did Bosley call you?” Elena asked.

“Jeeze, twenty questions- well two but yes and yes to both, apart from the blatantly obvious legs issue. What’s going on?” Sabina asked.

Jane spoke first, “We aren’t sure exactly but it looks like we could be on someone’s hitlist, Bos thought you would be safer with us”.

Nodding, “Well, I’m literally a sitting duck” Sabina joked.

Shaking her head, “Are you packed?” Jane asked.

“Just my bathroom stuff, then I’m all good” Sabina answered.

Elena cleared the bathroom and put them in to Sabina’s bag and the three of them made their way out to parking lot.

Jane opened the car and placed Sabina’s bag in the trunk leaving it open for her wheelchair. Elena opened the car door and Sabina pushed herself closer to the car.

“Need any help or are you good?” Elena.

Laughing to herself Sabina said, “It’s usually the getting out that’s the problem. I’m good thanks”. 

Sabina moved her chair to a better angle then lifted each leg into the footwell before lifting from her wheelchair into the car, Elena took it round to Jane and got in the back of the car ready.

“You made that look easy” Elena said proudly.

Sabina turned and looked to Elena, “Trust me Elena, nothing about this is easy but thanks and I get to call shotgun each time, so I guess that’s a perk” Sabina said.

Jane got in to the driver’s side and started the engine.

“Ok, let’s get you home and safe” Jane said.

“I knew you loved me” Sabina said, Elena laughing in back seat as Jane pulled away.

**************************************

The Angels got back to the outpost safely and Bosley greeted them at the door entrance.

“Everything go ok?” Bosley asked.

“All quiet, straight in and straight back out again” Jane replied as she stepped inside.

“Good. Hey you, welcome back” Bosley said.

“Thanks Bos” Sabina smiled and pushed herself in after Jane, Elena following up behind her.

Bosley closed the door and ushered the Angels into the ops area.

Jane and Elena flopped onto one of the sofas and Sabina rolled up at the end.

“Jane says we are on a hitlist?” Sabina questioned.

“Possibly, we aren’t sure if that’s what the message means and I’m taking no chances” Bosley said as she put the pictures and messages from earlier on the screens in front of them so Sabina was up to speed.

“Nice. Someone’s pissed off we have their weapon then?” Sabina asked.

“That’s our assumption but why they would feel it necessary to kill you three we don’t know” Bosley said.

“And we don’t know who is behind all of this. The main dealer who we dealt with on the mission is one of those bodies so we need to find out who has been pulling the strings all along” Jane said.

“Do we have any leads on that?” Sabina asked.

“I started going through the street camera footage before we came for you, the tunnel those guys were found in splits into two and end in two different directions. If I can work out where they exited, we might have a chance of tracing them, trouble is there a several drains hatches they could have climbed out- it’s finding the right one” Elena explained.

“And that’s pretty much where we are at” Bosley sat down with a sigh.

“I don’t want to make this sound like it’s all about me but I have a mission of my own, what am I going to do about rehab?” Sabina asked Bosley.

“I’m sorting all of that with Steve & Saint tomorrow Sabina, nothing will get in the way of your recovery I promise you” Bosley assured her.

“I’m sure Dr. Steve will make special arrangements for you Bos” Sabina teased.

“Yeah, how is Steve, you never said when you saw him earlier?” Jane asked, Elena hiding a smirk under her hand.

“When I saw him last, he was fine Jane and I think now is the time to get some rest. We’re on this first thing Angels” Bosley said as she got up and left them.

“You want to get settled in your room? Saint made one up downstairs so it’s easier for you” Elena asked Sabina.

“Yeah, thanks and then I have a date with a nurse - sort of” Sabina answered.

“Do you think that’s wise, given we are potentially in danger?” Jane asked Sabina.

“We are only chatting, I’m not about to take her to dinner Jane” Sabina replied.

Elena got up from the sofa, “Come on, I’ll show you to your room” she told Sabina.

“Enjoy your ‘chat’” Jane said.

Sabina winked and smirked at Jane before following Elena out of the ops room to her makeshift bedroom.

“Saint tried to make it as homely as possibly like the rooms upstairs and everything’s placed in easy reach etc, he has gone through the whole outpost, the downstairs bathroom is for you only. Jane keeps complaining she has to bend down for everything” Elena chuckled.

“Yeah, I’m somewhat shorter than before” Sabina said.

Elena sat on the bed next to Sabina who had rolled up to the bedside table to put her phone on charge.

“I’m glad you’re here, I’ve missed you and anything you need just ask” Elena said.

“I missed this too, thanks but I was going to make Jane my bitch” Sabina smiled.

“Now that I would enjoy watching but I’m here for you” Elena said.

“I know. I’m ok though, not great obviously but me and Wally are on good terms” Sabina said.

“I’m glad you’re ok. So, this Sam then, what are you going to say?” Elena asked.

“May be Jane’s right and it’s not such a good idea at the moment” Sabina replied.

“I don’t think doing what we do, there is ever a good moment. You were all excited earlier hun” Elena said.

“Yeah, I know it’s just…she says that how I am doesn’t bother her blah blah blah but it bothers me Elena, I might have accepted not being able to use my legs for a while but I don’t know when I will be back on my feet” Sabina said.

“Look, I can’t imagine how any of this must be for you and I’m in awe of you Sabina. You’re still smiling, still joking and probably still be annoying to Jane. Physically, we can see that you’re in a wheelchair but when we talk to you – we only see you Sabina and that’s what Sam sees too I guess” Elena said.

“Oh, how I love you Elena Houghlin, I’ve missed you so much my little boffin” Sabina said, holding out her arms for a hug.

Elena went in for the hug, “It’s been too quiet without you, now message that hot nurse” she said.

Laughing, “I’m on it!” Sabina said.

“See you in the morning” Elena said and closed Sabina’s door as she left.

*******************************

The next morning, Sabina pushed herself into the dining area where everyone else was sat having breakfast and grabbed a plate off Saint that he held out for her, placing it on her lap she went to join the others.

“Morning sleepy head” Bosley said.

Sabina rolled up to the end of the table and placed her plate down on it.

“I slept like a log, that bed is so much comfier than the hospital ones. How are we all this morning?” Sabina said chirpily.

“I’m assuming by your mood that it went well with Sam last night?” Elena said.

“I didn’t say what we do or what’s happening as such but she is fine about it, so yeah, it’s a good start” Sabina said with a smile.

“See, I told you it would be” Elena said.

“Now I just have to learn to walk again and stop someone from killing me- us and my life is complete” Sabina said sarcastically. 

“Well, we’re working on both of those, Rehab will definitely be sorted this morning, me and Saint are on our way over there shortly” Bosley said.

“So, your sarcastic arse can spend the morning with me and Elena trawling through camera footage” Jane said.

“My wonderful ass would be happy too Jane” Sabina replied.

A couple of hours had passed since Bosley and Saint left, the angels sat in ops going through the footage Jane had mentioned. The screens were split in two, Elena was working on footage that went one way in the tunnel, with Jane and Sabina looking at footage going the other.

“Anyone want a drink?” Sabina asked.

“Would love a coffee” Elena said, eyes transfixed on the screens.

“Jane?” Sabina asked.

“I’ll come with you” Jane said.

“I can make drinks Jane” Sabina answered.

“I never said you couldn’t” Jane smiled.

The pair left Elena in her element and headed for the kitchen, grabbing three mugs from the cupboard, Sabina passed one to Jane who poured the coffee.

“Go on” Sabina said.

Frowning, Jane said “Go on what?”

“You have that look of ‘I want to ask a question” Sabina said.

“No, I don’t” Jane said.

“Yes, you do and we could go on like this forever. What is it? And don’t say nothing because somethings bugging you” Sabina said.

Jane set the second mug down and began to fill the third one.

“Why did you do it? Run in front of that thing, you had to know it wouldn’t end well” Jane said.

“The longer we left it, the more that thing would have shot the room up and eventually got to us. It was just instinct Jane; I saw a chance and took it. I didn’t think of what could happen, I only thought about getting us out” Sabina explained.

“That’s your trouble, you don’t think” Jane replied.

“I protect, that’s what I do and who I am. I would protect you and Elena to the death” Sabina said.

“It could have been that, you were lucky it got you where it did, any higher and this could be very different” Jane said passing Sabina the mug.

“Lucky in that I didn’t die but that’s the only lucky part of it, I wasn’t planning on putting myself in a wheelchair when I made a run for it” Sabina said.

“How well can you move them?” Jane asked.

“I can wiggle my toes and flex my left foot. The surgery is still sore so moving them normally without lifting hurts, the left seems to better than the right but I think that’s just because it’s broken” Sabina said.

Jane nodded, “Don’t ever leave me – us Sabina. I couldn’t take losing you” she said.

Shocked, Sabina answered “Where did that come from?”.

“I missed you that’s all” Jane said as she picked up the other two mugs.

“All of me, even the bits that don’t work?” Sabina said.

“Your brain hasn’t worked since I’ve known you” Jane quipped as she walked past her and headed back to Elena.

Turning herself around and following Jane, Sabina shouted back sarcastically “Missed you too!”

Jane passed Elena her coffee and then sat back down in front of the screen, Sabina rolling up next to her.

“You were gone a while?” Elena stated.

“We were having a catch up, still nothing?” Sabina said winking at Jane who smiled back.

“Not yet and I am two hatches away from – Ha! Girls!” Elena said all excited.

Jane and Sabina turned to Elena’s screen and watched as two figures appeared from a hatch on to the street, making their way to a vehicle.

“Now we have something, right?” Jane asked.

“We do, it’s the only lead we have” Elena said fully engrossed in her screen.

“I’ll ring Bos and give her an update” Jane said.

**********************

Bosley and Saint were sat in Dr. Jenkins’s office when her phone buzzed.

“It’s Jane, excuse me for a moment” She said and left the office.

“Jane, everything alright?” Bosley asked.

“Yeah, all good. Elena has found the footage we need, we are tracking where they go, thought you would like the update. Is it all good there?” Jane said.

“That’s great Angel, we are just about done here. Sabina needs to here for her rehab, we can’t move the bulk of it to the outpost, so whenever she is here, I will put an Angel or two in place to watch over her just in case anything happens. We will go through everything when we get back.” Bosley said and then ended the call and went back into the office.

“We all good in here? They have a lead” Bosley told Saint.

“Ah my Angels, that is good and yes, I am fully up to speed with what I need to do with Sabina” Saint answered as he got up from his seat.

Getting up to walk them out, Dr. Jenkins followed them and placed a card in Bosleys hand with a smile. Bosley turned her hand over to find his business card, she looked at it and looked at him when she saw the number on the back.

“My number, if you need me out of hours” he told her.

Bosley smiled as he held the door open for them both as they left.

“Your secret is safe with me” Saint said, the card not going unnoticed.

“What secret? It’s a thoughtful suggestion, if we need help with Sabina out of hours” Bosley.

“Rebekah – allow yourself to have fun” Saint said with a smile. Bosley smiled back as they both got in the car to head back to the outpost.

*******************************

“Ok, facial rec is going but no hits as yet and then I lose them right there” Elena said pointing to the screen.

“No more cameras there I take it? Where’s Sabina gone?” Jane said to Elena who came in with some sandwiches.

“Thanks, she went to the bathroom and no there isn’t, let’s hope we get lucky and get a hit on the face recs.” Elena said tucking into her sandwich.

Rolling back in, Sabina asked “Did I miss anything?”.

“Nope, wait for the tech to do its thing for now” Elena answered.

“Sandwich for you on the table” Jane pointed.

“Thanks” Sabina said and wheeled herself over to one of the sofas. She moved from her chair to sit on the sofa, lifting both legs up so they were laid out in front of her as she sat.

They all looked up when they heard the door go, Bosley and Saint appearing moments later. Bosley sat on the end of the sofa Sabina was sat on and Saint perched on the back of it.

“How are we getting on?” Bosley asked looking at the screens.

“Facial rec doing its thing and I traced them as far as I could before they headed out in the bush – no more cameras” Elena explained.

“Ok, good. Right, you” Bosley turned and pointed at Sabina.

“I take we have a plan to get me parting ways with Wally here” Sabina asked.

“We do but we can’t do it all from here, it’s four days of rehab sessions in the mornings and the rest here with Saint. You will have protection to and from here, with two angels based at the rehab centre. Full surveillance at all times, Charlie has insisted on it. It’s the only way to keep you safe when you’re not with us and stay in rehab. On that note angels, whenever we leave here, it’s in two’s, nobody goes out alone” Bosley explained.

“So, what is my rehab plan?” Sabina quizzed.

“I can do strength exercises; leg massages and stretches with you here which is basically anything not involving you standing up at this stage. Anything and everything else will happen at rehab for now, at least until you can stand on your own” Saint said.

Nodding slowly, “Ok, when do we start the exercises?” Sabina asked.

“Depending on your surgery and the level of pain you feel from that, possibly next week- Steve will assess you” Saint answered.

“You ok?” Bosley asked Sabina.

Sabina let out a sigh, “I guess, I suppose I was hoping things might move a little faster that’s all” she said.

“Time is a great healer Angel, as hard as it is you need to be patient” Saint said getting up from the sofa and kissing Sabina on the top of her head before heading out of the room.

“Could put a rocket on Wally, then you’d move faster” Jane quipped.

“Hey, I’m a learner driver! Although actually that would be kind of cool, Elena...” Sabina said.

Bosley cut her off, “Don’t you dare” she said turning to Elena who laughed.

Just then the screen pinged up two faces on a split screen.

“We got a hit” Jane stated.

“You ok Bos?” Elena asked, noticing the colour drain from Bosleys face straightaway.

“Not one bit Angel – that’s my Ex…husband” Bosley said.


	6. Up in flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this one up!
> 
> Thanks for the continued kudos and comments x

Chapter 6 – Up in Flames

“You’re were married?!” Sabina shouted.

“Yes, Sabina but many, many years ago. We were young and in love- or so we thought” Bosley said.

“How young?” Jane asked.

“Nineteen. It didn’t last, obviously. It was never going too” Bosley replied.

“So, what happened? How come…Parker Ward is on our screens with a criminal record that makes interesting reading?” Elena said looking at screen then back at Bosley.

“Parker was spontaneous and exciting, at nineteen I didn’t know where life was taking me so when we met, we had a great time but Parker always wanted the high life, the American dream. Trouble was, he never wanted to earn it. He got in with some bad people and you can imagine the rest” Bosley explained.

“How long were you married?” Elena asked.

“Eight months Angel, by that time Parker had completely lost the plot – high half the time and I wanted no more of it. Last I heard of him, he was in prison for killing two drug dealers” Bosley said.

“How much of a threat is he?” Jane asked.

“As much of a threat as his record says and whatever he has turned into since I last knew him. I haven’t thought of Parker in tens of years angel but from when I left him and the few years after that before I moved to become an Angel, he was out of control- brutal in fact. There was a rumour, although it was never proven that he was responsible for the murder of four known gang members who had stolen drugs from him” Bosley told them.

“I’m guessing he didn’t just shoot them in the head?” Elena asked.

Shaking her head Bosley said “No, the bodies were found hanging in a warehouse, all four had been disembowelled”.

“Brutal is definitely a good choice of word to describe that! You think he knows your involved with us three?” Sabina asked.

“I honestly don’t know. The pictures of you three were from the day of the takedown so if he has only just decided to go after you because he thinks you have his weapon then probably not. We don’t know anything about him or his dealings – that’s our next job angels, find out everything on these two” Bosley said.

“A working two weeks’ vacation then” Jane said.

“Well, we have Sabina back with us now. Who needs a vacation Angel?” Bosley replied.

“Afterall this is over and I am in full working order – me!” Sabina stated.

“Point taken. Ok, let’s get to work now we have a lead and you have rehab in an hour, Saint will go with you” Bosley told Sabina.

“Oh, I did not know of this. You and Steve arrange that did you?” Sabina asked.

“Dr. Jenkins wants to go through your plan and less of the me and Steve please” Bosley said.

The next hour soon passed, Elena and Jane were gathering information on their suspects and Bosley was on the phone to several old acquaintances to try and find out any more information on Parker.

“These guys are, well to put mildly psychos” Elena said.

“It doesn’t make good reading does it. You think Bos will be alright?” Jane asked.

“Bosley will be the professional I’m sure. It’s been a long time since she knew him” Elena replied.

Walking back through to ops, Bosley said “Ok, so Parker and our other suspect Jimmy Tam here got pally around ten years ago, they started money laundering together, dealing drugs in large scale etc. When Parker got jail time for those two murders, Jimmy started making deals in illegal weapons and building an empire through that, they have a shipping company near the docks.” Bosley said.

“So, that’s our weapons connection. How come Parker got released from prison so soon, he only did 3 years?” Elena asked.

“I’ve just been on the phone to Charlie about that. It’s classified with the FBI; we can’t get access to the file so we can only assume that something went down and Parker helped the FBI out – doing a deal. Either way, he is out and with Jimmy dealing in weapons that we have got caught up in. Let’s keep digging angels” Bosley said.

********************************

“So, how does all that sound?” Dr. Jenkins asked Sabina.

“Sounds wonderful. I am over the moon with it” Sabina said, her words laced in sarcasm.

“I like your humour” Dr. Jenkins replied.

With a sigh, Sabina answered back “So what are these light exercises we can do until I’m allowed to do the serious stuff?”.

“Well, let’s make our way to the physio room and I will show you. Saint can learn them so you can do them when you’re not here. Shall we?” the good doctor said standing up and pointing to the door.

The three of them made their way down the hall and into the physio room.

“Sabina, if you could transfer to the bed please” the doctor asked.

Sabina did as he asked and lifted herself on to the bed.

“As you know, we are limited to a degree with your right leg due to the break but that’s ok as we can do different things with that so both legs are still worked the same. Ok, I’m going to push on your left foot, if you can push back on me pushing you Sabina” he told her.

Sabina started pushing, giving as much resistance as she could, “How’s that?” she asked.

“Rather good actually and you feel no pain from your thigh in doing so?” Steve asked.

“No, that’s fine, a bit stingy” she said.

They continued for a few more reps and then changed to the next exercise.

“I’m going to lift your left leg and bend it at the knee, again I’m going to push and I want you to resist as much as you can” Steve explained and began to lift her leg into position.

Sabina pushed but felt a pain resonate through her thigh, she kept resisting until she could stand no more.

“Stop, stop that’s hurting” she said steadying her breathing.

“You’ve done much better than I expected” Steve said as he lowered her leg back down.

Perking up “Really? That was good” Sabina asked.

“You suffered significant muscle and tissue damage; I wasn’t expecting too much but we can work well with that” Steve said.

“You see angel, things will be fine and I will work with you every day” Saint reassured her.

“Can you lift your right leg as high off the bed as you can for me?” Steve asked Sabina.

Sabina took a breath and tried to lift her leg but not much happened, it twitched a little and she managed to move it slightly to the right but not up.

“It hurts too much; my thigh is on fire just doing that” Sabina explained.

“Ok, the left leg” Steve asked.

Sabina did the same and although she managed to lift it off the bed a couple of inches, it was seconds when her leg dropped back down.

“Not much better but the pain isn’t as intense as the right one. I have to lift them with my arms or I’m not going anywhere” Sabina said.

“It’s what I expected with that particular exercise so don’t be worried, in a couple of weeks you will see the difference. Pain stops people from doing a lot of things Sabina so don’t be disheartened. I will go through a couple more exercises and then I think that’s enough to be getting on with” Steve explained.

Another half hour passed and Sabina was getting tired.

Sinking back into the pillow she said, “This was quite the workout for someone sat on a bed”.

“You did very well Sabina” Saint said.

“Listen to Saint, you did. Two more weeks and we will see better results, you’re still in the healing stage and time is-” Steve was interrupted by Sabina.

“A great healer. I know” Sabina said.

Laughing, “Well it’s true” Steve said.

Sabina lifted off the bed and back in to her wheelchair, lifting her legs into position she winced.

“You ok angel” Saint asked concerned.

“Yeah, legs are sore that’s all” Sabina said.

“The downside of physio after major surgery I’m afraid. The pain will subside to an ache eventually” Steve assured them.

Rolling through the door Steve held open, Sabina replied, “I am actually looking forward to the ache.”

***************************************

Jane’s phone buzzed, getting up and she said “Message from Sabina, ‘Nearly back, get coffee on and stick a whisky in it – legs hurt and that’s just Saint, caught his ankles with my chair!’ ending with a screwed-up face emoji, I think. Can she never not joke about anything”.

“Sabina survives on her wit and humour Jane” Bosley said.

“Sounds like she’s hurting though. I’ll go and make some fresh coffee, was she serious about the whisky?” Elena asked.

“Probably but we have none and she’s on meds anyway so coffee will have to do angel” Bosley told her.

Elena went on her way, leaving Bosley and Jane alone.

“How are you holding up?” Bosley asked Jane.

“Fine, why wouldn’t I be?” Jane asked.

“I never said you wasn’t, I was just asking Jane” Bosley said.

“I had a chat with Sabina earlier about what happened and how she is. I’m good, I hate this situation we are in but we will win out, we always do” Jane said.

“That we do angel, I just wished sometimes it was a whole lot easier and preferably without a big blast from the past” Bosley said.

“Yeah, about that, how is this going to be for you?” Jane asked.

“Fine Jane, trust me I have no feelings at all for Parker, that man is a complete stranger. We approach this like any other case” Bosley confirmed to Jane.

They heard front door open, voices raised and got up to have a look.

“What is all the noise about?!” Bosley asked as she rounded the corner.

Saint limped towards them pointing backwards to Sabina, “Slight incident getting back to the car, I think I might need Wally” he said.

Holding her hands up, “I said I was sorry, anyway you did kind of stop really fast in front of me” Sabina protested.

“You look in the direction you are moving angel, always, the direction you are moving” Saint said.

“What happened?” Jane asked.

“A certain nurse shouted hi” Saint said.

By now Sabina had rolled up to them, “Sam stopped by to say hi, she has some days off - I got distracted. Sorry for the thousandth time Saint” she said.

Saint bent down and kissed her on the forehead, “I cannot be mad at you angel but please stay in front or to the side of me from now on” he told her and limped off towards the kitchen.

“So apart from that little incident, how’s it gone?” Bosley asked.

“The good doctor is happy with what he’s got to work with” Sabina said heading towards the sofas.

“That it?” Jane said.

“Some stuff I could just about do, some I wasn’t even near doing but that’s what we have to work on until I’m allowed to start standing and now my legs are really sore. When I’m on the sofa, will you put my legs up Jane but like really gently” Sabina said.

“Of course, I will” Jane said, as she watched Sabina lift herself on to the sofa. Jane carefully took both legs in her hands and gently lifted them on the sofa for Sabina, laying them flat in front of her.

“That ok? Jane asked.

Learning backing on the cushions, Sabina replied “Yeah, thanks. You can be gentle then?”.

Raising an eyebrow, Jane answered “When I have to be or when my idiot of a colleague gets her legs shot up by being reckless as usual”.

Letting out a sigh, Sabina put a cushion over her face and mumbled through it “Really, is that all I’m going to get?”.

“You remind me often enough about the roof incident” Jane threw back.

Removing the cushion from her face, Sabina threw it at Jane playfully. Jane caught it immediately, as Elena came into the room with the drinks.

“There you go but no whisky, you’re on meds” Elena said, passing the mug to Sabina and looking at Jane with the cushion.

“Fine, I will suffer the pain” Sabina said in jest.

Passing her a bottle of painkillers, “Saint gave me these for you, tough appointment huh?” Elena said.

Taking the painkillers from her, Sabina said “Thanks. Not tough as such just painful, the surgery is still sore that’s all.”

Elena smiled and took the cushion from Jane, propping it back up behind Sabina. Bosley entered the room and took a seat.

“Ok, Jane and I are taking a trip near the docks. I want you to shoot a bug at their unit and Elena to hack in to their systems. We need to have eyes and ears on them.” Bosley asked.

“No problem, I can make a start on that now” Elena said.

“What do you want me to do?” Sabina asked.

“Nothing. We may be having a working vacation but you’re on medical leave so rest” Bosley said.

Sabina sighed and pulled a cushion over her face again. Jane and Bosley got up from the sofa and headed out.

“It’s her new thing for getting attention” Jane said, referring to Sabina under the cushion.

Sabina went to throw it at her again, when Jane said as she walked past “Throw it again and I will let the air out of your tyres”.

Bosley shook her head as she walked out behind Jane and Sabina thought better of throwing the cushion again, placing it under her right thigh instead and laying down on the sofa.

**************************

Bosley pulled up at the bottom of an embankment which the shipping firm run by Parker and Jimmy was at the other side of. Her and Jane made their way to the top and laid down so as not to be seen.

“If it wasn’t all done through drugs and money laundering, I’d say they’d done well for themselves” Bosley said looking through a pair of binoculars.

“Not thinking of re-marrying are you” Jane joked.

“Definitely not. You ready?” Bosley asked.

Jane had set up her rifle to fire a device at the building so they could listen in on them.

“Elena, you with us?” Jane asked.

“Yeah, I hear you. Just make sure you get a good connection Jane” she said.

“Will do. If I can, I will get it inside, the loading door is open” Jane replied.

Jane got herself set and focussed the sight on the open loading door, she aimed high towards the back wall just underneath some pipes and fired.

“Nice shot Jane!” Bosley said.

“You sound shocked” Jane replied.

“Never in doubt” Bosley answered.

“You getting anything Elena? Jane asked over the comms.

“I’m getting them loud and clear” she answered.

“Good, let’s get back” Bosley said to Jane, as they packed up and made their way back to the car.

In less than an hour Bosley and Jane had made their way back to the outpost and went through to ops to see Elena and Sabina. 

Elena turned to them and held a finger to her lips looking over at Sabina.

“She’s been spark out since you left” she said.

Jane walked over to the other sofa and pulled the throw over off it, draping it over Sabina.

“You are a softie” Bosley teased.

“I don’t want her getting cold that’s all” Jane said.

Bosley smiled and turned to Elena, “You in yet?” she asked.

“Just. The bug you shot in place though works perfectly but nothing to report on as yet” Elena answered.

“Ok, let met when you do. I’m going to call Charlie and see what we can do about the FBI co-operating and letting us have intel on Parker and Jimmy” Bosley said and left the room.

“Do you mind if I go and have a workout, not much I can do on the techy side and the patient here is fast on” Jane asked Elena.

“Sure, if you replenish my coffee please? Elena replied with a sweet smile.

Smiling back, “Done” Jane said.

Another hour had passed and Sabina sleepily opened her eyes to see Elena and Bosley sat at the tech screens.

Bosley noticed the movement out of the corner of her eye, “Enjoy your nap?” she asked Sabina with a smile.

“I didn’t know I’d nodded off until I woke up, what have I missed? Where’s Jane? Sabina asked looking around the round the room pulling herself up into a seated position.

“She went for a workout about an hour ago and we are in Parker’s system with eyes and ears” Elena reported back to her.

“Cool, I could do with a drink- you two want one?” Sabina asked as she gingerly moved her legs off the sofa.

“You need any help?” Bosley asked as Sabina got into her chair.

“I’m good thanks, I’m gonna check on Jane too” Sabina asked and pushed herself out of ops and headed for the gym area.

************************************

Jane bent over, hands on her knees to catch her breath and wiped her face with a towel when she looked up to see Sabina rolling towards her.

Breathlessly she said to Sabina “Decided to get up then”.

“I’m in recovery, sleep aids healing, the good doctor told me that” Sabina said.

“Been in recovery all your life then” Jane said sarcastically with a smile.

“Ha – Ha – Ha very funny. I actually came to ask if you wanted a drink, I’m putting some coffees on” Sabina asked.

“You should be in recovery more often, never known you make so many drinks” Jane quipped.

“Not much else I can do right now, nothing physical anyway and I don’t do the tech thing- that’s Elena’s domain but coffees I can- so you want one?” Sabina said.

“Yeah thanks, give me ten mins for a quick shower” Jane said.

“Ok. You been on that thing all this time?” Sabina asked pointing to the treadmill.

“Yeah why?” Jane asked.

“Crazy woman” Sabina said as she turned herself around to leave the gym.

“Healthy body, healthy mind- you should try it!” Jane shouted after her.

Sabina kept on pushing then free wheeled as she raised her arms and stuck both her middle fingers up to Jane.  
“Gotta love her” Jane said shaking her head and went for a shower.

Sabina was in the kitchen when her phone buzzed in her lap.

Putting it on speakerphone, she answered “Sam hey, how are you? Can you hear me ok? I’m just making some coffees, you’re on speaker”.

“Hey you, yeah I can hear you fine. When are you going to make me a coffee??” Sam asked.

“When would you like one?” Sabina replied.

“How about tomorrow? I could meet you at the rehab centre before you start your session, I’d like to see you for longer than a fleeting hi” she said.

“That would be great, I’m in at 10am. You want to meet in the canteen at about 9am and I’ll send Saint to speak to Dr. Steve or something” Sabina said.

“Looking forward to it already” Sam said.

Before Sabina could answer Sam, Bosley shouted for Sabina to come back through ASAP.

“Sam, I have to go, that was my boss- can I call you tonight sometime?” Sabina asked.

“I’ll be waiting” Sam said and hung up.

Sabina placed the tray of coffees on her lap and made her way to ops, Jane joining her fresh from her shower.

Jane grabbed the tray off Sabina and handed out the mugs to Elena and Bosley who looked serious.

“What’s with the faces?” Jane asked.

“Yeah, it’s not very attractive” Sabina said rolling up next to Jane who sat on the sofa.

Elena flicked the screens on played back some footage.

Jane and Sabina watched on as they saw the Townsend vault go up in flames.


	7. Someone's watching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Weekend everyone!
> 
> All comments welcome and appreciated x

Chapter 7 – Someone's watching.

“Was any one hurt? Did they get the weapon?!” Jane asked.

“No, the vault itself isn’t guarded only the area leading up to that is and the guards there were knocked out not killed. The weapon wasn’t in there” Bosley explained.

“But you said it was in the Townsend vault so where is it?” Sabina asked.

“It is in the Townsend vault but not that one” Bosley said.

“Oh, so we have more than one vault? How come we don’t know that?” Jane asked.

“Need to know angel, even Bosleys don’t know the exact locations of the other two. The one at HQ which is going to need a full refurb after tonight, holds most of the arms, technology etc we gather from missions, usually things which may be of use to us. The other two vaults house everything which eventually gets destroyed- dangerous weapons, drugs etc” Bosley explained.

“Aren’t we all missing one big thing- How did they know about this vault and how to get into it?” Elena asked.

“Charlie is on with that investigation as soon as the vault has been made safe” Bosley answered.

“Inside job. Who else other than someone that works there would know?” Sabina said.

“Very possibly, we will know more in the morning. We’ll go there while you’re at rehab but from now on, anything about this case stays between us four, not even saint is to know” Bosley said.

“Saint lives here, he’s going to hear something” Jane said.

“Only if we tell him about the case and if he comes into here. I’ll speak to him, explain everything and tell him the ops-tech room is off bounds. The less others know about this case, the less danger anyone is in and the less Parker & Jimmy can find out” Bosley explained.

“You think they are angry enough right now to try something with us three, I mean they didn’t get their weapon tonight?” Elena asked.

“Possibly but I doubt they would go full force into trying to kill you just yet, they wouldn’t gain anything from that. We stick together as planned, always in twos and always ready. You go nowhere without backup; any rehab or hospital visits and you get the full protection of the Townsend agency” Bosley said pointing to Sabina.

“No wild dates with Sam then?” Sabina asked.

“No dates at all. The only girlfriends you have is us three” Bosley stated.

“I’m supposed to be meeting her at rehab tomorrow” Sabina said.

“Well, you’re covered there so ok but keep it friendly only, there’ll be time for anything more when all this is over” Bosley said.  
Nodding in agreement, “Ok. So, which of you three is the best girlfriend?” Sabina said with a wink and a grin.

“Ugh, you’re annoying” Jane said.

“Clearly not you then, grumpy” Sabina said playfully scowling at Jane.

“I make you nice drinks and give the best hugs” Elena said excitedly.

“I don’t think she was getting at that Elena” Jane said.

“Oh…Oh, oh I…um.” Elena said not knowing what to say.

“So sweet” Sabina said who then looked at Bosley.

Bosley got up and placed a hand on Sabina’s shoulder, “Sweetheart, you couldn’t handle me” and walked off.

“Night Angels!” Bosley shouted back as she left the room.

Sabina didn’t know what to say and looked stunned.

“A speechless Sabina Wilson. Night girls” Jane said laughing and also left the room to go to bed.

“I think I will go to bed too, yeah I’m just gonna…night hun” Elena said quickly following Jane out of ops.

*********************************

The next morning Sabina and Saint arrived at rehab and headed into the building.

“I will be waiting in physio centre angel; don’t do anything I wouldn’t do” Saint said with a smile.

“Not much chance of that right now” Sabina replied.

Saint planted a kiss on her forehead and left for the physio area, Sabina turned around and wheeled her way to the canteen area, as she entered the room, she saw Sam sat waving at her.

“Morning you, I got you a coffee ready” Sam said.

Pulling up next to her Sabina replied “Punctual and has the drinks ready, I like that. I’m sorry about last night, cancelling the phone call again but work got serious”.

“It’s ok, so long as it’s not me?” Sam said.

“No, no really, definitely not you. I can’t explain right now and it may seem strange but, just what I do can be dangerous and the less anyone knows the better” Sabina explained.

“Like a secret agent?” Sam said. 

Laughing Sabina said, “Kind of but it means we can only be friendly and other than here, I can’t really see you anywhere else, not that I can take you dancing right now anyway” Sabina smiled.

“Well, I’m not really a dancer so no problem. Your work must be dangerous to land you in here?” Sam said.

“It has its moments but it’s never put me in a wheelchair before until now- this is new” Sabina said.

“It doesn’t stop you being hot” Sam smiled.

“You think I’m hot huh?” Sabina smiled back.

“I do” Sam said putting a hand on Sabina’s knee.

“You think I’m hot now, wait until my legs are working” Sabina said wiggling her eyebrows with a grin.

“Legs working or not, I like you” Sam said.

“I like you too” Sabina said.

“I know we are meant to be friendly only and I hope this isn’t too forward but would a small kiss be ok?” Sam asked.

Sabina rolled her chair closer to Sam, “I like forward. I think one would be ok, just for medicinal purposes” she said.

Sam leaned over Sabina’s legs and placed her lips on hers, both her hands held Sabina’s cheeks. After a few seconds she pulled away and sat back down.

“Wow” Sabina said.

“You sure we can’t be more friendly?” Sam asked.

“As much as I want to say otherwise right now, yes I’m sure. I have to keep you and my colleagues safe but maybe one more before I have to go, you know to help with the rehab?” Sabina said.

Sam leaned in again and this time Sabina pulled her in tight at the waist, locking their lips together they kissed once more, a little longer and deeper than before. Sabina pulled away first this time and Sam sat back down.

“I can’t wait for your legs to work” Sam said.

“Trust me, me neither” Sabina said.

********************************************

“Whoa, the fire left pretty much nothing” Jane said looking around the vault.

“That’s what I don’t get, why burn it? His weapon wasn’t here so why draw instant attention to the fact they had come to steal it?” Elena asked.

“It’s a statement Elena. He’s telling us how close they can get and what damage they can do. The more important question is who helped them & how they got this far. We aren’t Fort Knox but our security should never have let them get this far” Bosley said.

“So, all this is for us?” Elena asked.

“When they realised, they weren’t getting their weapon, yes I think it was- brutal remember” Bosley.

“Have they found anything on the security footage yet?” Jane asked.

“Working on it, I’ve told them to send it across to us when it’s complete. When we get back Elena, I want you to cross check all employees of the agency that aren’t Angels or Bosleys” Bosley said.

“You don’t think it could be another Bosley or Angel, both have happened before?” Jane asked.

“Elena doesn’t have clearance for Angels and Bosley background checks Jane, that’s in hand” Bosley explained.

“Don’t be so sure of that” Jane said under her breath.

“Say what?” Bosley said.

“Nothing, Jane you’re a big tease. Sure, I can do that no problem Bos” Elena butted in.

Bosley narrowed her eyes knowing full well Elena could hack into the Townsend system and check everyone’s files but what she didn’t know meant she couldn’t reprimand anyone for breaking the rules and so didn’t pursue anything.

Jane bent down and picked up something round and shiny, giving it a rub with her fingers she cleared the soot off it.

“Someone lost their ring; it’s got a date on it.” Jane said turning to show Bosley and Elena.

Bosley took the ring off Jane and checked it, “Not good angels. That’s Parkers wedding band. He knows I’m involved with you now” she said.

“So, he was here?” Elena asked.

“Either that or someone left it here for him, hopefully we will see on the security footage. Come let’s head back and update Sabina, she should be almost done now” Bosley said.

*******************************

“Come Sabina, push a little harder for me” Dr. Steve asked.

“It would help, if you didn’t make it sound like I was giving birth” Sabina said pushing back on the doctor’s hands.

“Yes, actually it does sound like that doesn’t it. Ok and relax your leg, well done again” Dr. Steve said.

“I feel well done” Sabina said laying back against the raised bed.

“Good, if you didn’t then you’re not working hard enough” the doctor said.

“If working hard enough is meant to feel like my thighs are on fire then I have worked super hard” Sabina said moving towards the edge of the bed.

“Let me get your legs” Saint said gently moving them over the edge of the bed so she could get in her chair.

“Ok?” Saint said concerned by the grimace on Sabina’s face.

“Yeah, I’m good thanks” Sabina said as she got off the bed.

“You’re exercises are with Saint at home for the next two days and then I will see you again, another week down and closer to your end goal Sabina” Steve said smiling and went to open the door for her.

Sabina pushed herself out into the corridor and waited for the others to join her, “You think next week we might be able to speed things up a little?” she asked.

“Recovery is all dependant on just that- how you recover. If your pain level has reduced then I will look at what else we can do but not standing just yet Sabina” Steve said.

“Remember angel, little is more” Saint said as they left the building.

“Yeah, yeah. Oh Steve, any message for Rebekah?” Sabina teased.

“You could say hello…thankyou, bye Saint” Steve said as he waved behind the glass of the door.

“You’re a wicked angel sometimes Sabina” Saint said smiling.

“Just playing cupid Saint” Sabina replied.

“Playing with fire more like, Bosley will not appreciate your meddling” Saint said.

“Trust me, they’ll thank me and talking of fire, my legs are burning. Please say we can get some donuts on the way back” Sabina said.

“I’m sure painkillers would be better but yes we will get you some donuts” Saint said opening the car door.

*******************

From afar two figures stood, looking through binoculars each they watched on.

“Remind me again, who’s the one in the wheelchair? A voice asked.

“Sabina Wilson, the blonde one. The others we saw leaving the vault were Jane Kano- the tall one and Elena Houghlin the other. You know the older woman” another voice replied.

“That I do. Miss Wilson is the weakest link; we go for her when the time is right. In the meantime, I want to know what they know and where my weapon is.” he said.

********************** 

Back at the outpost, Saint and Sabina had just got back when they saw Bosley go in to the kitchen ahead of them. 

“Hey you two, how did it today?” Bosley asked as Saint and Sabina came in to view.

Holding up the donuts Saint said, “We needed these to help with the pain apparently but our angel was a superstar again”.

“A superstar who needs donuts and a coffee. It went the same as yesterday – painful and slow” Sabina said.

“Well, why don’t you go and rest in ops, Jane and Elena are in there while I make the drinks” Bosley said.

Sabina took the box of donuts from Saint and put them in her lap then made her way to ops. Watching her leave, Bosley turned to Saint.

“Make sure she doesn’t push herself too far, too soon. I want my angel back 100%” Bosley said.

“Don’t worry, as much as she wants to go quicker, she knows she can’t and that’s the frustrating bit for her” Saint said.

“Keep buying more donuts then” Bosley said smiling.

Back in ops Elena had brought Sabina up to speed with their findings at the vault and likewise Sabina had told them how her meeting with Sam went and rehab.

“Not exactly keeping it friendly” Jane said.

“It was. Besides I’m in no fit state to do anything else” Sabina said.

“How is kissing someone twice keeping it friendly?” Jane asked.

“The French do it all the time” Sabina replied.

“You’re not French, you’re not meant to be starting anything with anyone and kissing is more than being friendly” Jane stated.

Holding her hands up in defence, “I told her friends only and I can’t see her outside the rehab centre, it’s fine Jane” Sabina said.

“I think it’s sweet” Elena chimed in.

“You think everything’s sweet” Jane said.

“No, I don’t but it is, it would be good for something nice to come out of all this” Elena.

“See that’s what I’m talking about. Thank you, Elena,” Sabina said.

“What’s all the noise about in here?” Bosley asked bringing in the coffees.

“Sabina kissed that nurse – twice” Jane said in a huff.

Turning to Jane, “Oh, you snitch. I did but its all very friends based and nothing more. I wouldn’t do anything to jeopardise us or the mission” Sabina then explained to Bosley.

“I know you wouldn’t. Just make sure you don’t get over friendly” Bosley said.

“It won’t, oh I forgot to say, the good doctor told me to say hi to you” Sabina said.

Narrowing her eyes, Bosley said “What have you been doing?”.

“Kissing nurses when she shouldn’t be” Jane mumbled.

Elena smirked at Janes reaction and saw Sabina roll her eyes at her.

“Nothing, he just said to say hi, so -hi” Sabina answered.

Sitting down Bosley said, “Say hi back then when you see him next. These two brought you up to date with everything?”

Nodding Sabina said, “Yep, so Parker knows you are involved now then, welcome to the club”.

“It would seem that way. Charlie still isn’t having much luck with the FBI so we need to keep tabs on their dealings as much as we can” Bosley said.

“From the outside, the shipping business looks to be a legit company. Anybody looking into their affairs, they would seem clean but there are several locked files with heavy security I’m in the process of hacking into. I’m also cross referencing everyone involved in the case with Townsend employees to see if there is a link” Elena explained.

“Good, hopefully we’ll get lucky” Bosley said.

“Our master hacker here can’t be beaten; Elena will get us in” Sabina said with a proud smile, sugar coating her lips from a donut she just devoured.

“It might take a bit of time but I can beat it” Elena said confidently.

“You don’t think Parker and Jimmy will make another move?” Jane asked.

“I don’t doubt they won’t, my worry is because they didn’t get their weapon and they don’t know about the other vaults they will try something on of us” Bosley said.

“You mean for leverage, trade one of us for the weapon?” Jane said.

“Possibly. Just be on your guard at all times” Bosley said.

“Hey, take a look at this” Elena said.

They all focussed on the screens in front of them as Elena spoke.

“Ok, so this is the footage of the night of the raid on the vault that’s been sent through to us” Elena said.

Bosley, Jane and Sabina watched the footage roll on with Elena as two figures were let in via a back loading door of the agency. They went through two corridors and down in towards the vault, taking out the two guards they stood at the vault door then entered. A few minutes later they left the vault, one of them lifting the lower part of their mask and blowing a kiss to the camera.

“Parker was there. I can’t imagine any one else blowing a kiss to camera and leaving his wedding band behind” Bosley said.

“Yeah, and a woman partner” Sabina said.

“Huh, looks like two guys to me” Jane said.

“Why just because she is tall?” Sabina asked.

“I’m tall, are you saying I look like a man?” Jane asked.

“No, I’m saying that is a tall woman not a guy and you a far from looking like a man” Sabina said.

“What makes you think it’s a woman, I can’t really tell?” Elena asked trying to get a clearer picture.

“Roll it back to when she lowers one of the guards to the floor” Sabina told Elena.

“Ok, keep watching…pause it there” Sabina said.

Bosley, Jane and Elena all looked at the figure bent over the guard and then looked at each other before looking at Sabina.

“Really? That’s a woman’s ass, no way is that a guys butt” Sabina said.

“Oh my god” Jane said looking up for inspiration.

“I don’t know, maybe” Bosley said taking a closer look.

“Trust me, man and woman” Sabina said.

“Elena double check on female associates too just in case Sabina is right” Bosley said.

“On it” Elena said.

“See.” Sabina said to Jane who shook her head back.

********************* 

The rest of the day past, it was slow going hacking into the locked files of Parker’s company and Elena had left her program to work its magic through the night. The Angels had gone to bed leaving Bosley and Saint having a drink over some nibbles in the living room area.

“How is the case going?” Saint asked.

“Ok but like Sabina’s recovery it’s slow going at the start, gathering intel, trying to get a hold on it and trying to keep them safe in the process” Bosley answered.

“It’s like having kids isn’t it, you worry about them being safe only our kids get shot at and involved in car chases and fights” Saint said laughing.

Sighing and leaning back on the sofa, Bosley replied “It is like having kids, especially Jane and Sabina- they are forever at each other, sometimes I don’t know how Elena keeps her calm.”

“Ah, they may be at eachother but I can tell you that they love eachother dearly and Elena, I believe she is the glue that holds the three together and then there is their Bosley, the one who gets them through every mission” Saint said.

“I just guide them; they get themselves through Saint” Bosley said.

“You think Daniel would have won that fight without Mr. Miyagi guiding him?” Saint said.

“You’re citing The Karate Kid.” Bosley asked straight faced.

“I am but it has the same message, the angels are a powerful team but every good team needs a good leader Rebekah” Saint explained.

Smiling, “Have I ever told you how much I love you” Bosley said pouring another glass of wine.

“Never enough” Saint replied.

Bosleys phone buzzed, she got off the sofa and walked to the coffee table where she had left it.

“Saint, hit the alarm. Lock this place down! I’ll wake the Angels” Bosley said running out of the room.

Saint hit the alarm, sending a cacophony of noise around the outpost as steel shutters came down over the windows and locks barred the doors. He went over to the table and looked at Bosleys phone she left behind. There was a picture of the outpost with the time a date at the bottom – some was watching them now.


	8. Bombs, Pools & Brakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos!

Chapter 8 – Bombs, Pools & Brakes.

Jane was already up and out of her room when she met with Bosley in the hallway.

“What’s going on?” Jane asked.

“Someone’s watching the outpost, I just got a message with a picture of it. I’m taking no chances” Bosley explained.

Elena came bounding out of her room, “I take it this isn’t a drill? Where’s Sabina?” she called out to them.

“With Saint” Bosley said as all three made their way downstairs.

Bosley, Jane and Elena came downstairs but it was empty, no Saint, no Sabina. They ran to Sabina’s room and found Saint sat on the bed next to her, Sabina fast asleep.

“Ssh” holding a finger to his lips, “I’ll stay with her” he said.

Bosley nodded and the three headed towards the front door.

“Only she could remain asleep through all this” Jane said.

“Cut her some slack Jane, she is recovering from serious injury” Elena said.

“It doesn’t mean she’s gone deaf!” Jane quipped.

“She’s better off in bed and away from this. What are the cameras showing Elena?” Bosley asked.

Looking at her watch, “One vehicle sat outside just before the drive starts. What’s the plan?” Elena asked.

“I’m going out, you two stay back and cover me” Bosley said.

Stopping Bosley from moving forwards, Jane grabbed her arm “You think that’s wise; we don’t know who or what’s out there” she said.

“I’m banking on the fact that if Parker wants to know where his weapon is, they aren’t going kill any of us at this point” Bosley.

“And if you’re wrong” Jane asked.

“Let’s hope I’m not” Bosley said as she slowly opened the front door, gun raised.

Bosley walked confidently towards the car as Jane and Elena covered her from behind just outside the outpost door. As she got closer, she moved towards the driver’s side and edged further towards the car.

Looking down through the window she saw that it was empty and tried the doors but they were locked so she made her way around the back of it, gun still at the ready. She tried the trunk and it clicked open.

Lifting the trunk open, “Oh shit!” she said and started sprinting back towards the angels.

Arms flailing, motioning the angels to get back inside, “Bomb! Get back!” she shouted back at them, just has an explosion erupted behind her.

The car blew apart and a huge fireball went up into the air sending Bosley sprawling across the gravel, sliding to a stop as she hit one of the parked cars on the drive. Jane and Elena came running towards her and helped her on her feet as they sprinted back into the outpost and securing the door behind them.

“Not try to kill us huh?” Jane said steadying Bosley.

Taking a breath Bosley replied “I still think it was a warning, you know ‘we know where you are, look what we can do’ sort of thing”.

“Are you ok?” Elena asked looking her over.

“I think my arm cleared the drive of gravel but apart from that I’m good” Bosley replied.

All three looked up when they heard Saint’s voice.

“What happened, are you ok? Was that an explosion?!” Saints shouted as he came running towards them.

“Yes, and yes Bosley said, Sabina?” she said.

“Still spark out, those painkillers are quite strong” Saint said taking a look at Bosleys gravel filled arm.

“See, it’s the painkillers – not deaf” Elena noted to Jane who rolled her eyes at her.

“Ow, what the hell Saint!” Bosley shouted out as Saint picked a large piece of stone from her arm.

“I think, in the medical room now and let’s clean this up properly” Saint said taking her away from the angels.

“Go sit with Sabina, I’ll sort the car and speak to Charlie” she told Jane and Elena who instantly made their way to Sabina’s room.

Elena sat on the bottom of Sabina’s bed, Jane sitting in the chair Saint had vacated on the opposite side as they spoke quietly amongst themselves.

“You think they will try something else?” Elena asked.

“I can’t imagine tonight was the only thing they have planned. We need to keep her safe, at all costs” Jane said referring to Sabina.

“I agree but we can’t be in two places at once working the case, she needs to keep up her rehab visits” Elena said.

“She is vulnerable right now and they will know that. I not visiting her in hospital again or worse” Jane said straight faced.

“You really do care, don’t you?” Elena said.

“You think I don’t? I care about all of you, you are my family” Jane replied.

Smiling, Elena said “You don’t say it often enough and you should. I love you Jane and Sabina, like sisters”.

“I’m not good at that sort of thing but I think like you too” Jane said.

Laughing, “You can’t even say it” Elena said.

Opening her eyes, Sabina interrupted and looked at Jane and Elena looking back at her.

“Am I dying?” Sabina questioned.

“What?” Jane asked confused.

“You’re sat around my bed and you’re holding my hand” Sabina said holding up Janes hand in hers.

Moving her hand away from Sabina’s Jane said “No, you’re not dying but you would think so having slept through everything.”

Looking confused, “Slept through what?” Sabina asked.

“Someone parked a car outside the outpost and sent a picture to Bosley. She put us in lockdown, we went out to it but it exploded- I think we just got our first message that they can get to us” Elena explained.

“Is everyone alright?” Sabina said bolting upright.

“Everyone’s fine, lay back down” Jane said.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Sabina asked.

“Saint told us to leave you while he stayed with you” Elena said.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but what could you have done. You’re safer where we can protect you until you get better” Jane said.

With a heavy sigh, Sabina said “No offence taken, so what now?”.

Bosley appeared at the door and interrupted, “You go back to sleep, you two too. Charlie has got us fully guarded. There’s nothing we can do until morning” she said.

Jane and Elena got up after saying night to Sabina and left the room with Bosley.

Before either could protest, Bosley said, “We’ll talk in the morning. Bed, go!” she pointed and they made their way back to bed, for what good it would do them as their minds were currently spinning with what had happened.

****************************

“Morning” Sabina shouted as she pushed herself in to the kitchen and began pouring herself a cup of coffee.

“Did you get back to sleep ok?” Elena asked.

“Yeah, I think the painkillers kicked back in again, did you? Sabina asked.

“Head was spinning but I got enough. Jane and Bosley are in ops- been up since 6am apparently” Elena said.

“Since 6am? They need my painkillers” Sabina joked as she rolled herself up to the table next to Elena.

“What delights are in store for you today hun?” Elena asked.

“More of the same with Saint, exercises, stretching and me feeling useless” Sabina said looking into her coffee mug.

“You say that because of last night?” Elena asked.

Shrugging her shoulders Sabina said, “I didn’t take offence at what Jane said but I can hardly run after anyone and you do the tech stuff. I’m not exactly much help at the moment”.

“Maybe not as much but you are far from useless Sabina and technically, you’re on medical leave so you wouldn’t be here under normal circumstances anyway” Elena told her.

Saint came in to the kitchen, “My angel Sabina, are we ready for some leg work?” he said enthusiastically.

“If by that you mean you get make my legs burn and then they ache all day until bed time then no but yes I suppose so” Sabina said sarcastically.

“I’m going to join Jane and Bos; I’ll see you later” Elena said getting up and leaving them.

“Come on then Saint, I can tell you’re itching to play physio. Stay behind me, wouldn’t want to catch your ankles.” Sabina said turning herself around to go to the gym area where Saint had set up all that was needed for him to carry out rehab.

“It’s safer” he said smiling and shaking his head as he followed her out of the kitchen.

Elena had settled in ops and was checking on the hacking programme she had left running overnight, it was still running.

“They have got one awesome security wall, I’m usually in most places by now. Fear not, I will not be beaten” she said.

“Right now, I’m more concerned with how they got my phone number and how they found us. Charlie confirmed the agency hasn’t been hacked.” Bosley said.

“All our phones are heavily encrypted so I can’t imagine a single hack on that but then even so, with the way it’s set up they couldn’t do it remotely by themselves, they would need to have a device within 10ft of your phone and long enough to get through our security” Elena explained.

“Well somehow they did angel and for now they have the upper hand” Bosley replied.

“Then let’s take the fight to them, I’m not a fan of waiting to be picked off or for something to happen to one of us” Jane said.

“What do you propose Jane, we are hardly in a position to hand Parker & Jimmy over to the authorities” Bosley asked.

“Ask Charlie for the location of the vault where his weapon is, dangle the carrot” Jane said.

“Is that not dangerous and completely showing our hand?” Elena said.

“It is if we use the real location and real weapon” Bosley said.

“What do you mean?” Jane said.

“We use a fake location and a fake cargo, let them think we are moving the weapon to a more secure location” Bosley said.

“Ok but how are we going to do that? They may have found our location but has to be through someone or something we are missing. I checked all our phones and there are no listening devices attached to them” Elena said.

“We need to put the word out and hopefully the right or wrong person will be listening” Bosley said.

“And how are we going to know where to put the word out?” Jane asked.

“I don’t know, I haven’t got to that bit yet” Bosley said.

“Maybe he will be a good start. This just came through from the agency.” Elena said pointing to the screen.

“Gregory Hillman, Janitor. Been with the agency for six weeks, that’s his probationary period over then” Jane said.

“I’ll call Charlie, I want us to be the ones who pay this Gregory a visit” Bosley said as she took out her cell phone and left the room.

“Finally, a lead we can work with” Elena said.

“Yeah, but I still don’t like that we are being watched and we have no idea how they found out; I doubt this Gregory knew our location” Jane said.

“You think it’s someone we know, at the agency?” Elena asked.

Jane held her hands out and shrugged, “I have no idea” she said.

*******************

“Can you do one more angel?” Saint asked Sabina.

Breathing heavily with her eyes squeezed shut, Sabina lifted her right leg and moved it across the bed and back again before dropping it back down.

“That’s come along, you couldn’t do that before and now you’ve done it twice” Saint said smiling.

Taking a sip of water and catching her breath, Sabina replied “It’s hard, that hurt like really hurt”.

Rubbing her shoulder, Saint said “Would a gentle massage help before you go shower and then I will put some clean dressings on those legs?”

“My hero but emphasis on the gentle please” Sabina said as she laid back and relaxed in to Saints massage.

Bosley walked in, “Hey, how’s it going? She asked.

“Done, we just finished and it went painfully as usual” Sabina said.

“Don’t be modest angel. She did very well and is getting better with the exercises” Saint told Bosley.

“Good” Bosley said with a smile and passing her phone to Sabina.

Sabina took the phone off Bosley and looked at the picture on it.

“Do I need to let Dr. Steve down gently and tell him you’re taken?” Sabina joked.

Shaking her head Bosley took the phone off Sabina, “That’s Gregory Hillman our janitor at the agency who let Parker in to the vault. I’m taking Jane with me to pay him a visit, Elena is your backup here and the outpost is being monitored at all points so you’ll be safe” Bosley explained.

“Ok, be careful Bos” Sabina said.

“Always and you rest” Bosley ordered as she left the room.

“They’ll be fine” Saint said, catching the look on Sabina’s face.

“I know, I just don’t like it. Normally that would be me and Jane, I just can’t wait to be standing and showing some sign of recovery” Sabina answered.

“I know you do and you are coming along rather well, a big improvement even from yesterday. The end of the 4 weeks in the 4-6 weeks recovery period from your surgery is seven days away so let’s see what Dr. Steve thinks shall we, if you keep working as hard as this then maybe he can bring things forward a little” Saint said.

“You think so?” Sabina asked.

“We’ll see and that will only happen if he thinks you are ready angel. You have a hospital appointment on Monday so let’s see what they say also. There, all done- shower time.” Saint said.

“Thanks Saint and not just for the massage” Sabina said.

Smiling, “No need for thanks Sabina, all I ask is that you three stay alive but you keep testing that one out” Saint said helping Sabina from the bed as she got in to her chair.

“Trouble finds me, honestly it does. Either that or we are in an impossible situation which requires something dangerous to get out of” Sabina defended herself.

“Well, that dangerous situation needs to stop being you. I need a stock of medical supplies just for Angel Sabina” Saint said.

“If it wasn’t me then Jane or Elena would do it. I react quicker and besides I would rather it be me that had to go through this than one of them” Sabina said.

“You mean you’re crazier than they are or as Jane would put it- you don’t think first?” Saint replied.

“Maybe both and you wouldn’t have me any other way” Sabina said as she wheeled herself towards the showers.

Saint smiled warmly and watched on as Sabina rolled away, “Come to the medical room after your shower angel” he shouted.

“Will do, fifteen minutes…actually make that half an hour, I’m a little slower these days” Sabina shouted back and disappeared out of site.

****************

“So far so good” Bosley said to Jane who pulled up outside the address on Gregory’s employee file.

“You mean nobody has tried to kill us yet?” Bosley asked.

“Something like that” Jane replied, undoing her seatbelt and getting out of the car.

The pair took a look around and saw nothing unusual.

“All good Elena?” Bosley asked.

“I was tracking you all the way and saw nobody tailing you on the cameras, you look good to go” Elena told them.

“Ok, let’s do this” Bosley told Jane and together they entered the apartment building.

They made their way to the second floor via the emergency steps and began walking down the corridor to Gregory’s apartment.

As they got closer, they drew their guns, noticing the door ajar.

“Looks like we aren’t his first visitors” Jane said as they slowly entered.

Jane and Bosley went in and walked through the hall, checking each room as they moved through until they got to the living room.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Bosley asked Jane.

“If you’re thinking that I’m thinking you’re thinking the same as me then we are thinking the same” Jane said.

“You could have just said you think he is dead too Jane” answering her whilst moving towards a figure tied to a chair facing the window.

“I thought I did” Jane said moving with Bosley.

They looked down at the body in the chair, both with wide eyes and looked at each other.

“Elena, call the Bomb Squad!” Bosley shouted.

“What? Girls what’s happening?!” Elena shouted back but got no response until she heard an explosion.

“Bosley, Jane!” she shouted as she waited for what seemed like forever for a response.

“We’re good” Bosley spluttered out.

“How did you know there was a pool?” Jane asked, coughing water from her mouth.

“I didn’t” Bosley said swimming to the edge of the pool, holding on to the side to catch her breath.

“And I thought Sabina was the crazy one” Jane said swimming towards her.

“Are you two Ok?” Elena asked over the coms.

“Yeah, a little wet but fine. Get the fire service down here will you and see if you can find anything on the security cameras” Bosley said.

“Already on it and they are on the way” Elena told her.

Getting out of the pool, Jane said “We must have stood on or caught something to set that bomb off”.

“Well, Gregory isn’t telling us much that’s for sure. Elena don’t tell Sabina anything until we get back, she’ll worry and get frustrated” Bosley said.

“No problem” Elena replied as Bosley and Jane went towards the front of the building to where they could hear sirens blaring.

**************

Sabina was relaxing on her bed having gotten showered and had a fresh set of dressings put on from Saint when Sam called.

“Samantha Trent, how are you?” Sabina answered.

Laughing back Sam answered, “I’m very good for hearing your voice, how’s Sabina Wilson?” 

“On her bed with a pair of sore legs, just had rehab with Saint but apart from that I’m ok” Sabina replied.

“Just Ok?” Sam asked.

“Well, more than ok while I’m talking to you naturally. What are you doing?” Sabina asked changing the subject.

“On a break, thought I would give you a quick call. When can I see you again?” she asked.

“Things are a little…sensitive at the moment. Oh wait, are you on shift Monday? I have a hospital appointment” Sabina asked.

“I am, so is that a date?” Sam replied.

“It’s a date, I’ll let you know what time” Sabina said.

“Ok, I’ll see you then. My turn to hang up on you now, I have to get back to work. Speak soon?” Sam said hopeful.

“No problem, you free tonight? Sabina asked.

“Could be” Sam replied.

Laughing, “I’ll call you later, be good” Sabina said.

“You too” said Sam and ended the call.

Time for some lunch Sabina thought. She shifted her legs from the bed and reached over to grab her chair but lost her grip on the arm of it when the wheelchair moved away slightly with her weight leaving her half off the bed and half hanging onto the chair as her arms gave way and she fell to the floor.

“Damn it! Stupid! Brakes Sabina, don’t forget the brakes” she chided herself.

She moved herself into a seated position and looked over the bed, herself cell phone was in the middle of it and she couldn’t reach it. She pulled the wheelchair closer and put the brakes on it, pulling her legs up so they were bent, she used the bed and the drawers next to it to hoist herself up, pain shot through her thighs and she collapsed to the floor again.

Anger and frustration built up and she punched the floor, refusing to let the tears flow she composed herself.

Shouting out she called, “Saint! Saint!” she waited a few more moments before shouting again and heard footsteps, Elena appearing at the door.

“Oh my god Sabina, are you ok?” she said running to her aid.

“I called for Saint” Sabina said not wanting to meet Elena’s gaze.

“I think he’s meditating; he has that weird music on. I heard you shouting and came to see what you wanted, good job eh?” Elena said.

“Yeah” Sabina said.

“Sabina? What is it?” Elena asked when she saw tears on her face.

“I didn’t want you see me like this. Seeing me in a wheelchair is one thing but I didn’t want you and Jane to see me struggle” Sabina explained.

Elena said nothing and pulled her into a hug. She held her for a few moments and then sat on the floor with her.

“Your struggle is our struggle Sabina and we genuinely think no less of you. So, you ended up on the floor, I dare say that’s happened to everyone at some point who’s in your position. Don’t be embarrassed or whatever you feel, let us in, Jane’s dying to help” Elena said.

“She is? Jane?” Sabina said, wiping her tears and composing herself with a deep breath.

“Yeah, she is but you know Jane she won’t ask unless you ask and you won’t ask her- both as bad as each other. I know I want to be here for you. What happened anyway?” Elena said.

“I forgot the brakes, Wally moved and I went plop” Sabina said smiling.

“Idiot” Elena said laughing.

Laughing back Sabina said, “I know right. You want to help me get up?” Sabina asked.

“If you’re happy for me too? I can fetch Saint if you prefer?” Elena said.

“No, you’re right, I need to let you and Jane in with this but it’s not pretty, it’s hard” Sabina replied.

“It’s easier with me and Jane to help. Ok, how are we going to do this?” Elena replied with a wink.

“I think, if you can lift me under the arms and I keep as much weight off my legs as possible, then swing me around in to my chair, I’ll be good from there. Just give me a sec to psych myself up, this is going to hurt” Sabina said as she laid back and took a few breaths.

“Ok, let me know when you’re ready” Elena said getting up.

Sabina looked up and her eyes were drawn to the underneath of her chair.

“What’s that?” she pointed and pushed herself back up so she was sat up then reached under the chair. 

Looking at Sabina’s hand, “That’s what nearly got us blown up last night” Elena said.


	9. Files, Numbers and Checks

Chapter 9 – Files, Numbers and Checks.

Elena helped Sabina back in to her chair, “You all good? I’ll get Saint to check you over to be sure” she said.

“I’m good thanks, hurt pride more than anything” Sabina said wincing as she pulled her legs up in to position.

“Saint is still checking you over and I think some painkillers would help” Elena said.

“Ok, Nurse Elena” Sabina said smiling.

“Come on, let’s get you sorted and then we’ll inspect our find” Elena replied excitedly.

***************

Bosley and Jane were stood waiting outside for the bomb squad to declare the apartment safe to enter, the EMT’s had left them with a blanket each to dry off and stay warm.

“Did you really not know there was a pool out back?” Jane asked.

“No, I figured jumping two stories was better than getting blown up” Bosley said.

Nodding slowly back, “I guess” Jane said back.

“Ms. Bosley?” asked the bomb squad officer.

Turning around, Bosley answered “Yes, that’s me. We all good in there?”.

“It’s safe from any further incidents but the fire dept have deemed it unsafe to enter at the moment. It looks like one of you stood on a pressure pad, you’re lucky there was a delay in the explosion” he said.

“Delay?” Bosley asked.

“Usually, you step on one of those things and you have a second at most. For you to have been able to exit the apartment long enough to avoid the explosion, I’d say it was set up like that on purpose” the officer explained.

“Parker is toying with us. You’re right he doesn’t want to kill us yet” Jane said.

“Kill you ma’am?” the officer asked.

“Ex-husband, the divorce got messy. Thank you, officer,” Bosley said grabbing Jane and walking away, “Let’s get back, see if Elena has anything and get out of the wet clothes”.

Back at the outpost, Sabina wheeled her way in to ops and saw Elena checking over the ‘bug’ they had found.

Looking up, Elena said “All ok?”.

“Yeah, not done any damage and Saint gave me the riot act of being more careful. So, what is it?” Sabina asked rolling up next to Elena.

“It’s a tracker of sorts but with the ability to hack phones. It’s impressive, very hi-tech and managed to bypass our security. Exactly what they would need to be able to trace where we are and send Bosley that message” Elena said.

“So, they can’t hear us?” Sabina asked.

“No, it’s not a listening device and it can’t hack in to our network other than the phones, it’s not strong enough for that” Elena confirmed.

“Can you get anything off it?” Sabina asked.

“Nope, it’s a simple but very effective tracker basically” Elena answered.

“So, we need to find who put it there” Sabina said.

“You have your suspicions?” Elena asked.

“Since this all happened, I have been three places. Here, rehab and the hospital. Obviously, none of us placed it there so that leaves who I have been around when I’m not here” Sabina explained.

“Your chair ever been left unattended?” Elena asked.

“If I’m not in it then its’ always by me and the tracker wasn’t in a position where it could have been placed from a distance” Sabina said.

“You mean like fired on to it?” Elena said.

“Yeah, you’d expect that to hit on the back of it or somewhere that’s an easy target to hit but it was underneath, out of sight” Sabina said.

“You two look deep in thought” Bosley said as she and Jane entered ops looking like they’d been caught in a downpour of rain.

“What happened to you two?” Sabina asked.

“Bomb, pool, dead Gregory and I need a new phone” Jane said putting her water damaged phone on the table”.

“You ok?” Sabina asked shocked.

“We’re good, so why are you two so deep in thought?” Bosley asked again, sitting down next to Jane on the sofa.

Elena held up the tracker, “This is how they found out where we were and how they sent you that message. It was underneath Sabina’s wheelchair.

“Underneath your chair?” Bosley asked.

“Yeah, which had us questioning how it ended up there” Sabina said.

“How did you find it?” Jane asked.

Elena looked at Sabina and said, “I dropped my pen on the floor next to her and saw it when I bent down to grab it”.

Sabina touched Elena’s arm, “Thanks but it’s ok. I forgot the brakes on Wally and fell from the bed trying to get in to the chair. Elena came to help me back up but while I was on the floor, I saw it. We were just debating how it got there when you two came back” she explained.

“Did you hurt yourself?” Jane asked.

“I’m fine. Saint checked me over to be sure and all is well” Sabina assured Jane.

“So long as you’re ok, I will check with Saint” Bosley said raising an eyebrow.

“I’m good, it hurt my thighs a little but I took some painkillers and I’m fine Bos” Sabina explained.

“Ok. Well, you haven’t been anywhere since you got hurt so it has to be between rehab and the hospital?” Bosley said.

“That’s what we said, but when and by whom?” Elena said.

“It could be any one of the staff you have come in to contact with or have you been somewhere without your chair with you?” Bosley asked.

“Nope. Elena asked the exact same thing and I’m either in it or it’s next to me” Sabina confirmed.

“So, it has to be a member of staff. I told you kissing nurses wasn’t a good idea” Jane scoffed.

“Or it could be Dr. Steve or one of the other hospital staff when I wasn’t looking. I don’t have eyes in the back of head Jane” Sabina said.

“Or in front of you either” Jane said.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sabina questioned.

“Love is blind” Jane said.

“Say what? Love? It’s far from that Jane” Sabina said.

“You kissed her on the first date” Jane said.

“She- kissed me and that’s as far as it got and hasn’t gotten any further since” Sabina said.

“Ok, ok pipe down you two. The fact is, it could be anyone you have come in to contact with so Elena we need full background checks on everyone at the rehab centre and the hospital that have treated Sabina. And Sabina, you need to be taking everything in when you’re at these two places, I know you are there for a reason but we need to figure this out and fast” Bosley said.

“On it. I’m at the hospital tomorrow and Sam is on shift, I’ll see what vibe I get from her” Sabina answered.

“Or, you could put that tracker back in place on your chair and we could set a trap” Jane said. 

“Go on” Bosley said.

“They don’t know we know about the tracker. We make out that Sabina is going somewhere important and see if they turn up. The tracker only shows them where we are right? If they think she is going somewhere other than here and rehab then they would have to be told in advance to follow her, no? I can’t imagine they are tracking Sabina 24/7” Jane explained.

“You actually want to send me on a mission?” Sabina said.

“God no, you wouldn’t be anywhere near where the tracker is, we’d just let them think that” Jane said.

“So close” Sabina quipped.

“You are going nowhere; we’ve had that conversation. I like you’re thinking Jane but let’s see what vibe Sabina gets from the hospital staff first however, we’ll begin to work something out but I need to shower, change and have coffee in that order first” Bosley said.

“Me too” Jane said.

“Ok, we’re going to get cleaned up- back asap” Bosley said.

Bosley and Jane left to get cleaned up leaving Elena and Sabina to do backgrounds checks.

“Thanks for saying that earlier” Sabina said.

“No problem, I would have kept it our little secret if you wanted me too” Elena smiled back.

“You think Saint wouldn’t have told Bosley?” Sabina said.

Laughing, “Fair point. You want to help with these background checks, nothing too techy I promise” Elena said.

“Ok, show me the way boss” Sabina said manoeuvring herself under the desk in front of her.

A couple of hours had passed, Bosley was sat with Jane going through a plan of action and Elena was carrying out checks still, Sabina had gone to make some drinks.

Sabina rolled back into ops, “Hey, who put the sugar in the cupboard?” she asked.

“Sorry, sorry that was me earlier. My bad I didn’t think” Jane said holding her hands up in defence.

“Dude, I am considerably shorter than normal at the moment. Please have some thought to my needs” Sabina teased.

“You’re always in my thoughts” Jane said getting up to go to the kitchen and reach down the sugar for Sabina.

“I am?” Sabina said turning herself around to follow her.

“Those too ought to be married, they bicker and tease each other enough” Bosley said.

“I don’t think it would last long before Jane committed murder” Elena laughed.

Bosley smiled, “You’re probably right. How was she earlier, after the fall?” she asked.

Elena stopped what she was doing and turned to Bosley, “Upset. She didn’t want me to see her struggle but we got over that and I think she is fine now” she said.

“And are you?” Bosley asked.

“I didn’t let on at the time but it was hard seeing her upset, I just want her better. She’s being braver than I would be” Elena said.

“I didn’t ask that, I asked if you were ok Elena” Bosley pressed.

“I’m scared, I’m angry and I’m worried and that’s all just for Sabina but I know we will come good in the end, I trust in you and in us. I’m ok Bos” Elena said.

“I’m glad you are angel” Bosley replied.

“Are you ok?” Elena asked.

“I’m pissed off and I worry too but I can’t be anything but ok and when this is over there is a very large glass of wine with my name on it” Bosley said.

“I thought you’d have a crate of wine stashed” Elena said.

“Maybe” Bosley winked.

Sabina and Jane came back in to ops, coffee and donuts at the ready.

“Medicinal?” Elena asked Sabina.

“Does wonders for the pain, trust me” Sabina said stuffing a piece of donut in her mouth as Jane handed the coffees out.

Jane sat down with her coffee and was just about to take a sip when Elena shrieked causing her to spill it.

“Really! Elena what’s with the screeching?!” Jane said annoyed.

“I’m in! I’m in their system, ha-ha I knew they couldn’t beat me” Elena said excited.

“I didn’t doubt you for a second. Let’s have a look at what they’ve been hiding” Bosley said, getting up from her seat and joining Elena.

Jane wiped off her jeans as best she could and went to join them, Sabina staying put whilst she finished her donut off.

“Ok, these are the files I couldn’t hack” Elena said clicking on one folder to open it.

“A list of names and numbers, what are they? Co-ordinates?” Jane asked.

“Could be, what’s in the other files?” Bosley asked Elena as she clicked on them.

“Looks familiar” Elena said.

“Ugh, the stuff of nightmares. I definitely have a settle to score with that thing” Sabina said looking at the screen showing the spec of the weapon Parker wanted back.

“Technically you got yourself shot” Jane said.

“Only because that was shooting all around at us” Sabina rallied back.

“You ran in front of it” Jane said bluntly.

“Always has an answer” Sabina mumbled as she grabbed another donut.

Jane shook her head and looked back at the screen.

“What’s that?” Jane asked pointing to the weapon spec.

“What’s what?” Elena and Bosley asked in unison.

“That flap or compartment bit there, I don’t understand what that would be used for on heavy artillery” Jane said showing them on the picture.

Bosley and Elena looked more closely at the screen.

“If you say so, I’m not overly knowledgeable on these things” Bosley said.

“Jane is, she’s got a subscription to Weapons Weekly stashed under her bed” Sabina smirked.

“Shut up and eat your donut” Jane replied.

“Ok, we’ll keep digging through these files and see what else we find. The names and numbers are obviously key to something” Bosley said.

“The plot thickens” Sabina said.

“Indeed, it does but let’s call it a day Angels, I think we’ve all had enough excitement to last us a week already today. We’ll get back on it in the morning.” Bosley said.

“Dinner is served Angels, although I see that tray of donuts is missing so Sabina won’t want anything!” Saint shouted from the hallway.

“Ah, perfect timing” Bosley said and made her way to dinner.

Turning her chair around and following Bosley out, Sabina said “I don’t know what he meant by that, it’s only like I had desert before the main meal”.

“You’re a human dustbin hun” Elena said.

“I was thinking more junkyard” Jane offered.

“I am so bullied” Sabina exclaimed.

*************************

The next morning came, Jane and Sabina were nearly at the hospital for her appointment.

“Come on then, what’s the real reason you wanted to come along today rather than Saint, all that about me needing extra protection was just for Bosleys sake wasn’t it, you don’t trust me with Sam, do you?” Sabina asked.

“You do need protection” Jane stated.

“I have full protection from the agency when I’m at the hospital or rehab, you know that, you know that we are being monitored right now by the agency and besides that, we all need protection. You didn’t answer my question” Sabina said.

Jane pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned to Sabina.

“Are you going to sleepy neck button me?” Sabina asked moving back playfully.

Shaking her head Jane replied, “As much as I would enjoy that no, I’m not”.

“Ok…why have you stopped then?” Sabina asked.

“Trusting you has never been in doubt, I trust you with my life. I don’t trust people I don’t know and we don’t know this Nurse Sam. I simply wanted to come along and see what vibe I get too” Jane answered.

“That’s it, you pulled the car over for that” Sabina stated.

“I pulled the car over so you would shut you up and listen because you have been banging on about me being here instead of Saint since we set off” Jane said.

“Seems a tad over the top, if that’s all…” Sabina said.

“Fine! And I wanted to be here. I wanted to be involved in your recovery because I care about you Sabina. Can we please get to your appointment now, in peace?” Jane said moving the car back onto the road.

Another five minutes had passed and Sabina had not said a word, when Jane asked “Why are you so quiet?” 

“You said for the rest of the journey to be in peace. I care about you too.” Sabina said smiling.

Jane looked caught Sabina’s smile and winked back, pulling the car in to the car park at the hospital.

“You ready?” Jane asked Sabina.

“Yeah, come one let’s see if my potential romantic interest is a psychotic criminal. Get me Wally.” Sabina said opening the car door and readying her legs.

Sabina got out of the car and she and Jane went in to her appointment where they were shown to an examination room to wait in when there was a knock at the door.

Sam opened the door and entered the room, “Hi Sabina, and who’s this? She asked.

“Jane, I’m Jane. Sabina’s best friend” Jane answered.

“Best friend” Sabina smiled.

“Nice to meet you Jane, Saint busy today?” Sam asked.

“Just a change of plans that’s all” Jane answered back.

“So, how are you Sabina?” Sam asked.

“I’m good. Jane would you go fetch me a water please?” Sabina asked.

“What?” Jane said looking back at her frowning.

“A water, I’m thirsty. Would you go and fetch me one before the doc gets here please” Sabina said motioning her head towards the door.

Jane frowned again in disagreement but nevertheless got up to fetch some water and left the room.

“She’s quite intense” Sam said.

“Jane’s protective that’s all. So, how’s my favourite nurse? Sabina asked.

Sam pulled a chair up next to Sabina, “Happy to see you and the doc will be a few minutes yet” she said.

“Imagine what we could do in a few minutes if I wasn’t in such a weakened state” Sabina said smiling.

“Imagine. How are you getting on with the rehab?” Sam asked.

“Getting there slowly” Sabina answered.

“It would be unprofessional of me, but do you need anything extra today to help with your recovery? Sam asked putting emphasis on the word extra.

Smiling Sabina moved her wheelchair in front of Sam so they were fully facing each other.

“I think something stimulating might help” Sabina said leaning in.

“Me too” Sam said leaning in and meeting Sabina’s lips. They kissed gently at first but then swiftly moved into a deeper passionate kiss.

Sabina pulled away slightly and looked at Sam, “This is helping the healing process” she said and then lightly kissed Sam again.

With her lips still on Sabina’s Sam replied, “I’m glad I can help” and then continued to kiss Sabina back.

The door handle made a noise and the pair pulled apart, Jane re-entering the room with the doctor behind her.

“Ms. Wilson, how are you today?” the doctor asked.

“I’m good thanks” Sabina replied with a smile looking at Sam.

“Good, good. If you could get on the bed for me please and we’ll check over your legs, then get you to x-ray” he asked her.

Sabina wheeled herself to the side of the bed, when Jane said, “Brakes”. Sabina looked at her and frowned as she transferred from her chair to the bed.

“Ok, let’s have a look here then” the doctor said as he began to examine Sabina’s’ legs.

Back at the outpost Elena turned around to Bosley who was sat on the sofa going over their plan to trap anyone who they might think could have placed the tracker on Sabina’s wheelchair.

“Bos, I think I just figured out what the names and numbers are” she said.

Bosley looked up at the screens and then to Elena, “I’m all ears” she said.

“The names are dealers on Parkers pay roll, the second column of numbers are drugs quantity in kilo’s and the third column of numbers relate to co-ordinates which I’m guessing is where the deals take place” Elena explained.

“Great work Elena, do we have any upcoming dates of deals next?” Bosley asked.

“Nothing in these files is showing anything but they could update them periodically, I’ll keep checking. I struck out on the hospital-rehab checks though, everyone seems to have come up clean including Nurse Sam and your Dr. Steve” Elena said.

“He’s not my Dr. Steve Elena” Bosley said.

“I’m teasing but I’m going to cross reference them with everyone involved with Parker & Jimmy” Elena said.

“Good idea, I usually find everyone has something to hide” Bosley said.

At the hospital, Sabina had gone for her x-ray leaving Jane and Sam outside waiting for her.

“So, do you work with Sabina?” Sam asked. 

“For a while now, never a dull moment” Jane said.

“She is quite a character; it’s not often I meet a spy” Sam said.

“Spy? We aren’t spies” Jane said.

“Sorry, that’s me just assuming. She said her work was dangerous and couldn’t talk about it, it all sounds spy-ish to me” Sam explained.

“Right. That’s not we do. How long have you been a nurse? Worked here long?” Jane asked.

“Too long and about six months, I moved around a lot for experience but think I will settle here for a while. You two seem close” Sam said.

“I care for her, as much as she annoys me but then you won’t have experienced that side yet” Jane replied.

Smiling, “Can’t say I have but I would like to get to know her more” Sam said.

“I’m sure you do” Jane said under her breath.

“Sorry?” Sam asked.

“I said, you will do. Sabina likes you too” Jane answered, covering her mumble.

“That’s good to know, but I get the feeling you don’t approve Jane” Sam said.

“None of my business” Jane said as the pair got in to a staring match when the door from the x-ray room opened, Sabina rolling through it.

“I’m done, you ready Jane?” Sabina asked.

The pair looked away from each other and down at Sabina.

“Yeah, let’s get back. Nice to speak with you Sam, bye” Jane said.

Sam smiled, “Likewise. I’ll speak to you later? she asked Sabina.

“I’ll call when I can, thanks for the extra help” Sabina winked and turned to leave the building with Jane.

“Extra help. You kissed, again didn’t you?” Jane asked.

“It’s pain relief” Sabina answered.

“Get in the car” Jane said unlocking it.

Sabina lifted herself in to the car and Jane put Wally in the trunk, as they pulled away Bosley called and they answered it.

“Hey Bos” Sabina answered.

“Hey, everything gone ok? Bosley asked.

“Nothing to report as in unusual” Sabina answered.

“Good. I have re-arranged your rehab session to later on this afternoon so get back here” Bosley said.

“Something wrong?” Jane asked.

“Elena has a hit on her background checks, I don’t want to say anymore over the phone. Later angels and be safe coming back” Bosley said.

Jane and Sabina looked at each other with questioning faces.

“I wonder what Elena’s found?” Sabina said.

“Whatever it is, it’s important enough for Bosley to need us back right away” Jane said. 

Jane put her foot down on the accelerator as did a blacked-out SUV, pulling up close behind them. Looking in the rear-view mirror, Jane said “We have company and they’re not being subtle about it”.


	10. The Good Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad people are interested in this! 😀 
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos as always ❤

Chapter 10 – The Good Doctor.

“Funny how we have just left the hospital and suddenly we get a tail” Jane said.

“So straight away that’s Sam’s doing?” Sabina asked.

“You must have thought it to have said it” Jane said looking in the mirrors again.

“Only because it’s what you insinuated. What shall we do?” Sabina asked.

“Let them follow, I don’t like the thought of getting into a high-speed car chase or gun battle with you onboard unless I absolutely have too” Jane said.

“Me neither, I can shoot from the window but if we have to get out and take cover- I’m screwed” Sabina said.

“Frustrating huh?” Jane said.

“Like you wouldn’t believe” Sabina replied.

Bosley rang the angels again, “You have a tail Angels, do not engage just keep heading back here” she said.

“We know. Have we got back up on the way?” Jane said.

As if on cue, a helicopter sporting the Townsend emblem appeared up ahead in front of them.

“I guess we do. I love being an angel” Sabina said.

“They’ll stay with you until you’re close enough to the outpost then block that SUV off, just drive Jane” Bosley said hanging up.

They continued heading home when the SUV got closer to their vehicle, Jane accelerated further.

“I know she said just drive but do you think that included evasive driving because if they get any closer, they’re going to spin us or bump us into that rock face” Jane said.

“Floor it, let’s see what happens. I’m all for getting home in one piece but I’m not keen on waiting for them to make the first move” Sabina said.

Jane hit the accelerator hard and sped off in front, the SUV keeping up the pace as she swerved through traffic ahead of them.

“Well, they aren’t attacking but they are wanting to keep up that’s for sure” Jane said as she made another tight manoeuvre around several cars.

They turned a corner on to the private road leading to the outpost when Bosley came on the phone again.

“Jane, spin the car around 360 to make them brake then get out of there. The helicopter will block them off, we have Angels coming up behind to take care of them” Bosley instructed.

“Ok, doing it - now!” Jane said as she spun the car around causing the SUV to hit the brakes.

She floored the accelerator once more and the helicopter took their place in front of them bringing the SUV to a halt as the other Angels came up behind them.

“I love it when we kick ass” Bosley said over comms when she knew that the area was secure.

Elena noticed Jane and Sabina pull up on the drive on one of the security cameras screens, “I’m just glad they are ok” she said.

Moments later Jane and Sabina came in to the outpost, making their way to Bosley & Elena.

“You two good?” Bosley asked.

“Yeah, we’re good. Who were they?” Jane answered for them both, sitting next to Elena.

“We’ll know when they are interrogated, first things first the angels will get them away from here” Bosley explained.

“Did you get any vibes from the hospital?” Elena asked looking at Sabina.

“Only if it involved kissing” Jane interrupted.

“You didn’t” Bosley asked turning to Sabina.

“It’s pain relief apparently” Jane interrupted again.

“Can I talk now?” Sabina said exasperated.

“Please do” Bosley said.

“I didn’t get any vibe from Sam. She rarely asks about work or pushes for more info on what we do but then if she is trying to get close enough for me to let her in more without her asking then she’s behaving as anyone normally would trying to get to know someone, she likes” Sabina explained.

“Jane, what about you?” Bosley said.

“I don’t like her” Jane replied bluntly and shrugged her shoulders when she saw Sabina roll her eyes.

“Did you get any bad feels from her?” Bosley asked.

“No, not really. She did ask a little more about what we do while Sabina was in x-ray, thought we were spies but nothing that set alarm bells ringing” Jane said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

“Inconclusive then” Elena noted out loud.

“Yes, but on a good note the doctor is happy with me and also happy to let me start pushing things harder at rehab, may be a little weight bearing. I’m a fast healer apparently. I am actually looking forward to seeing Dr. Steve later” Sabina said with a big smile.

“That’s great Sabina and on that note, Dr. Steve…” Bosley said motioning to Elena who brought up a file on screen.

“Is he what you wanted us to get back here for and why you re-arranged rehab? Jane asked.

Elena began, “All the staff at the hospital and rehab checked out clean but when I ran a cross check with Parker & Jimmy, including all known associates this came up. We found out that the numbers in the files are drugs in kilos and co-ordinates of drug drops”.

“So, Dr. Steve Jenkins has a drug problem?” Jane said.

“Well, we don’t know exactly. It has shown him as an associate of Jimmy’s but according to this in his capacity as a therapist two years ago” Elena said.

“Coincidence? Or planned that way to get at us?” Jane asked.

“Dr. Steve couldn’t have known he was going to meet me surely, even I didn’t know this was going to happen” Sabina said.

“Initially not no but as things have progressed, Parker & Jimmy know where you are being treated, Jimmy’s going to know that Steve will be around the place even if he wasn’t treating you directly. I don’t think it would have taken long for them to contact him over a certain patient there” Bosley said.

“Me” Sabina stated.

“Exactly. That’s why rehab got rearranged, I want you to get chattier with him knowing what you know now. Elena will dig deeper in to his background” Bosley told Sabina.

“Makes sense. You could have another coffee session with him Boz, I mean he seems to be quite open with you” Sabina said.

“I’m coming with you this afternoon. You two tested your vibe thing with Nurse Sam, I want to check out the doctor” Bosley.

“Thought you already did” Sabina grinned.

“Jane, feel free to let the air out of her tyres” Bosley said.

Jane got up off the sofa and headed towards Sabina who quickly turned her chair around and pushed off at pace.

“Where are you going, you can’t hide anywhere” Jane said after her.

“Nope, but if you flatten my tyres, I’m going to make sure I get to the armoury first and move your guns around!” Sabina shouted back as Jane began sprinting from her slow walk after Sabina who had disappeared down the hallway.

“I love those two” Elena laughed and Bosley shook her head.

******************

An hour later, Bosley and Sabina had made their way to the rehab centre and entered the building when they saw Dr. Steve stood with Nurse Sam up ahead making them both stop.

“What do you think that’s about?” Sabina asked.

“Let’s grab their attention and find out, shall we? Bosley said, waving a hand towards them.

Steve and Sam looked up and waved back and began walking to them.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you here Sam, you off shift? Or is Jeans and a tee new uniform?” Sabina asked with a charming smile.

“I’m off shift, I said I would bring some files down for one of the doctors on my way home. Or I could stay through rehab with you if that’s ok with everyone?” Sam said.

“Fine by me, Doctor?” Bosley asked.

“Not a problem, although I would like to speak with you Rebekah in private at some point before you leave today” Steve replied.

“Sorted then. I have my rehab and then we can go for a walk and roll and you two can have a coffee” Sabina said rolling past them.

Sam and Bosley were sat at the back of the room whilst Sabina and the doctor were going through things together following her hospital visit earlier in the morning.

“I don’t think we have been formally introduced, “I’m Bosley, I work with Sabina” Bosley said holding out a hand.

Taking her hand and shaking it, Sam replied “I remember seeing you at the hospital when Sabina was still in our care, Samantha Trent”.

“Have you and Steve known each other long?” Bosley asked.

“We are more acquaintances through work, sometimes I come down here or pop files in like today. How long have you known Sabina?” Sam asked.

“A long time, we are close even though I am her boss” Bosley answered.

“You’re spy too or whatever it is that’s all secret?! Exciting work” Sam said excited.

“She is part of my team but not spies and exciting maybe but it can be but dangerous” Bosley said.

“Sabina said she got hurt through her work. Is the other woman I saw today, the tall one part of your team? Sam asked.

“Jane, yes, she is. How long have you been a nurse Sam?” Bosley asked.

“A while… excuse me a moment” Sam said as she answered her phone and left the room.  
Bosley got up made her way over to Sabina and Steve.

“Is this one behaving?” Bosley said playfully.

“One of my best patients. I was just telling Sabina what we plan to do, starting from next week, since we are cleared to start some weight bearing so I think we can get Sabina on with some aided standing, I believe she will come on tremendously” Steve said.

“Excellent, and are you good with that Sabina?” Bosley asked as Sam re-entered the room.

“The sooner I can get all this over with the better and before either of you say it- I know not to push too far” Sabina said.

“Hey, I have to get off- can we make that walk & roll another time?” Sam asked Sabina.

“Yeah, totally. Everything ok?” Sabina asked.

“Just an appointment that got re-arranged, nice to meet you Bosley” Sam said and left the room.

“Ok, shall we make a start? Pop on to the bed for me Sabina” Steve asked.

Sabina moved from her chair to the bed when Bosleys phone rang, holding it up to Sabina it read Elena and she moved away from them to answer it.

“Hey, are you with Dr. Steve?” Elena asked.

“Yeah, Sabina’s just starting her rehab. You find something?” Bosley asked.

“I’m sending a file to your phone now” Elena said.

“Hang on while I look at it” Bosley said and opened the file Elena sent. She read down it and saw what Elena was getting at.

“Elena, are you sure about this?” Bosley asked.

“Yeah, both me and Jane triple checked it before sending it you. Also, the agency has confirmed the two guys following Jane and Sabina earlier are a part of it, Charlie will call you later” Elena replied.

“Ok, sit tight. We’ll see you when we get back” Bosley told her and hung up her phone, going back to Sabina and Steve.

“How are we doing?” Bosley said all smiles.

Breathlessly Sabina, replied “Everything ok?” as she lowered a leg and put her head back steadying her breathing.

“Just Elena checking in” Bosley said.

Sabina and the Doctor carried on with her exercises for another 40 minutes whilst Bosley watched on.

“I didn’t realise the effort it takes Sabina” Bosley said rubbing Sabina’s arm in comfort.

“It’s a good workout when we have done, hence the donuts for pain relief” Sabina joked.

“Well, then it’s donuts all day long- Jane’s buying anyway” Bosley said with a smile.

“I’m very happy with both your progress and attitude Sabina, we will get you there but for now we are done so feel free to get off the bed and relax” Steve said.

Bosley moved out of Sabina’s way as she shifted her legs off the bed and got back into her chair.

“Could we have that chat in private Rebekah?” Steve asked.

“Well, I need the bathroom and that takes 15 minutes these days so how about, I go get a coffee afterwards and then you can come and fetch me when you’re done?” Sabina proposed to them.

“Ok, I won’t be long” Bosley said.

Sabina smiled and nodded as she rolled out of the room, leaving the doctor and Bosley alone in the room.

“So, what do you need to talk to me about?” Bosley asked.

****************************

It only took ten minutes Sabina thought to herself as she wheeled herself in to canteen from the bathroom, grabbed herself a coffee and got out her phone. Elena and Jane were sat at the kitchen table talking when Elena’s phone rang.

“Hey you, how did rehab go?” Elena asked.

“The usual but ok, I’m just having a coffee while Boz is talking with the doctor – Alone” Sabina said.

“Alone? I thought she’d face him together with you” Elena said.

“I was rather getting at the romantic side of being alone but you’ve just made it sound sinister. Why face him together?” Sabina asked.

Elena cast a confused look at Jane and put her phone on speaker, “Bosley didn’t tell you what we found out about Steve?” she asked, Jane raising her eyebrow in surprise.

“Tell me what about Steve, you haven’t told me either. What’s going on Elena?” Sabina said.

“The Doctor is DEA” Jane butted in.

“How is he that when he’s my physio?” Sabina asked and then looking up when Bosley appeared in front of her.

“I’ll explain in the car on the way back, come one let’s go” Bosley said.

“See you in a bit” Sabina told Elena and Jane hanging up her phone, take a sip of her coffee and following Bosley out to the car. Bosley put Sabina’s wheelchair in the trunk and got in the car.

“So, DEA. Please say he’s a real physio and I haven’t going through this for nothing?” Sabina asked.

Pulling out of the car park Bosley answered “He’s a Physical Therapist of 12 years and also part of the DEA. Everything he knows and does for you is 100% correct I promise you” Bosley said.

“Ok, so where does the DEA part come in to it then?” Sabina asked.

“Hang on, let’s do this in one go” Bosley said as she dialled the outpost, Elena answering immediately.

“Ok, listen up ladies. Our good doctor stopped being a physio when he joined the DEA. Parker and Jimmy have been on their radar for the last five years since Steve treated Jimmy. Apparently, Jimmy injured his knee and DEA saw an opportunity to put an agent in place. The plan being that Steve could get in on the drugs with Jimmy” Bosley explained.

“Right ok, so he has been undercover at the rehab centre all this time? How come he is treating Sabina?” Jane asked.

“Parker and Jimmy use the rehab centre to send ‘acquaintances’ of theirs for healing shall we say, whilst using the centre and Steve like a drugs store, their guys get therapy and a place to collect their drugs. The DEA have complete eyes on Parker and Jimmy so they were aware of everything that happened that night with our mission. Sabina getting injured was another way in knowing we would still be investigating” Bosley said.

“Steve planted the tracker?” Elena asked.

“Yep. To spy but also keep us safe” Bosley answered.

“I feel so used” Sabina mumbled.

“But if the DEA knows they run drugs through the rehab and have been for all this time, why haven’t they arrested them before now?” Elena asked.

“The file we aren’t allowed to see from the FBI has names of several government figures which they believe are involved with Parker, it’s very sensitive information but they don’t have enough to build a case against them. Yes, they could arrest Parker and Jimmy now but they want the bigger fish too. The FBI and DEA started a joint operation last year and we crashed the party when we went to stop the weapons buy” Bosley said.

“Surely either agency would have known we were involved?” Jane said.

“You’re right, they did. They thought they would sit back and let us handle it” Bosley said.

“And then they would crash our party?” Sabina said.

“Yeah, take all the credit but as we know things didn’t go to plan” Bosley said.

“And they left us to it” Jane said.

“Yeah, the weapons side of it they weren’t interested in- until now” Bosley said.

“Why are they interested now?” Sabina asked.

“That flap you thought didn’t belong on the weapon Jane? It doesn’t. The weapon is a weapon as we know but the flap houses drugs in flake form so they can easily transport it to the buyer” Bosley said.

“They can’t get much in their surely, why is that such a big drug bust? Jane asked.

“It got like a chemistry lesson and sounded all scientific when Steve explained it but, Parker & Jimmy have made a drug that after it’s compacted into flakes and hot water is poured on them, whatever compound is in them makes them 10 times their weight and size, that weapon can house up to 5 tonnes of drugs when it has been taken out and had water on it but in flake form it’s minimal. Look it got a lot more complicated than that but the long and short of it is several people in government are involved with Parker and Jimmy who all want this weapon back and what its housing” Bosley explained.

“I’m confused. We went there to stop a weapons deal from happening, then that went south and everyone that was involved turned up dead. If Parker had no intention of selling it then why was it even there?” 

“Everyone in that room was competition to Parker, he had every intent on killing them but making sure he got his money for it first, that’s another party we crashed. Parker was using the meet to get funds for his business and wipe out more competition” Bosley said.

“Ok, my turn. Why did the DEA tail me and Jane like they did, couldn’t they have just called?” Sabina said.

“Steve was worried you may have company on the way back. He told them to get as close as possible which they did but the two who followed you were new recruits, a little over zealous apparently” Bosley said.

“Why did he think we would have company?” Jane asked.

“He knows we are being watched by Parker” Bosley said.

“So, Sam is in the clear? She didn’t plant the tracker” Sabina said.

“I would still keep an open mind; Steve isn’t who we thought he was” Bosley said.

“I agree” Jane said.

“Just because you don’t like her. Why is that?” Sabina said.

“Oh no, I’m not listening to you two argue all the way back. Sabina stop with the teasing and Jane stop being jealous. Back in ten Angels” Bosley warned and hung up.

Jane looked at Elena, “What did she mean by that, I’m not jealous” she said.

Smirking, “You sure?” Elena asked.

“What? No, I’m not… you know” Jane said.

Laughing, “Gay Jane, you can say the word. And you don’t have to be that to be jealous. You’re quite protective of Sabina” Elena said.

“I’m protective of both of you” Jane said.

“I know but you take it to another level with her, which is fine by the way” Elena said.

“I do?” Jane said looking confused.

Laughing again, “It’s so sweet, you don’t even know you’re doing it” Elena said.

“I don’t know what you’re on about. I’m going to get some coffees on for when they get back” Jane said clearly uncomfortable and wanting to get out of the room.

Elena smiled, “Don’t forget the donuts!” she shouted back.

“Yeah, yeah” Jane said.

A few moments later Bosley and Sabina arrived back at the outpost. Bosley got the chair out of the trunk and took it around to Sabina.

“There he is look, my Wally. You know after rehab, I actually enjoy sitting in him” Sabina said as she lifted herself into Wally and rolled back, turning away from the car door as Bosley closed it.

“Tough sessions. I’ve told you how proud I am right? but even more so after seeing what you go through” Bosley said.

“Thanks, but I have a feeling this is the easy part” Sabina said pushing herself towards the outpost door.

Opening the door “Just know that we are all here to help” Bosley said as Sabina wheeled past her.

“I know and the donuts” Sabina said heading straight for the kitchen.

“Of course. We’re back!” Bosley shouted closing the door behind her as Jane appeared from the kitchen with the coffees as if on cue.

“Perfect timing” Jane said and followed them into ops.

Sabina got herself comfy on the sofa, Jane and Bosley sitting on the other sofa with Elena.

“What now then? The DEA, FBI all know about us and us them” Jane asked.

“I have to speak to Charlie, but I am assuming a joint operation. Steve wants us to work with him and will put that to his boss later today. For now, we carry on as normal and regardless of what happens your rehab isn’t affected” Bosley said turning to Sabina.

“Good, because these babies are standing up next week” Sabina said wiggling her toes.

“He said you’re ready then? When do you lose the boot?” Jane asked.

“May be the end of next week if all is well, which I’ll be glad because it gets in the way and if I don’t get too much pain from my legs then he will start some aided standing with me, he’s hoping that will then progress quite quickly” Sabina explained.

Smiling Jane replied “Good, then I can stop with the donuts”.

“There’ll always be pain Jane” Sabina answered as Jane pulled a disapproving face.

“I’m going to call Charlie; it may be a working vacation Angels but take some time this afternoon” Bosley said leaving the room.

“I think a sparring session is in order, you want to join Elena? Sabina can be towel girl” Jane said.

“Why am I towel girl? It’s my legs I can’t use Jane not my arms, I can work out too” Sabina said.

“Never said you couldn’t but I need someone to count the points and keep this one going, you know she feigns passing out after five minutes in the ring” Jane said getting up and heading out of the room.

Elena got up to follow Jane and whispered to Sabina on the way out “Keep me going until seven minutes but then let me feign fainting, please” she said.

“I got you. Give me ten minutes and I’ll be with you” Sabina replied as Elena disappeared out of the room. 

Outside, a way away from the outpost stood Parker and Jimmy looking on from a vantage point where they could see the Angels outpost through binoculars.

“What do you want to do? Jenkins says the Wilson woman is coming along well in her recovery. It doesn’t want to be too long before we make a move on her” Jimmy said.

“I want Rebekah too” Parker said.

“Dude, don’t make this personal. The plan was to go after the weakest link” Jimmy replied.

“It still is the plan but I want Rebekah, leave her to me. I think it’s time Ms. Wilson went for that walk & roll” Parker said.


	11. Standing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go- trouble is brewing! I love writing these angels, oh to have a sequel to the movie.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos xx

Chapter 11 – Standing

A week had passed by uneventful, Bosley had been told by Charlie to carry on as they were but to work closely with the DEA on anything and all they found further on Parker & Jimmy. 

Elena knocked on Sabina’s room door as she poked her head around the corner.

“Can I come in?” she asked.

“Yeah, sure and you don’t have to ask that Elena unless obviously I’m naked or something” Sabina rambled as she patted the bed for Elena to come and sit next to her.

Laughing, “I’ve made a mental note of that, no entry if nakedness. Anyway, today’s the day of no more protective boot and standing up, you nervous?” Elena said as she walked over to the bed and flopped down next to Sabina.

“A little bit. Will be glad to get this off though…not very fashionable” Sabina answered.

“Hmm, just a little bit?” Elena asked.

“May be more than that. I’m nervous I won’t be able to do it, it’s like the serious stuff now” Sabina said.

Elena put her arm around Sabina and pulled her in to a hug, “I have no doubt in my mind Sabina Wilson that you will be fine today and every other day after that. Do you want me to come with you instead of Saint?” she said.

“Don’t be offended but if it did go south today, I would rather it be in front of Saint not you or Jane. Is that ok?” Sabina replied.

“No offence taken and if that works best for you then you do it your way. You’re going to be fine Sabina” Elena reassured her.

The door opened and Jane appeared, “Room for another one?” she said.

“Always room for you, hop on” Sabina said smiling.

Jane squeezed in on the other side of Sabina so she was sandwiched in between the her and Elena.

“Are you going to ask about today too?” Sabina asked Jane.

“I was but I think someone beat me to it. Are you good?” Jane asked.

“Nervous, scared and hopeful I think describe me at the moment but I’m good” Sabina answered.

“Good. I’m getting fed up of bending down for everything” Jane joked.

“I bust my legs up to get us out of their alive and you moan about bending down. Jane that is so selfish” Sabina said pretending to be annoyed.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it” Jane said digging her elbow into Sabina’s side.

Sabina’s door opened once again, this time Bosley popped her head in.

“Ah, that’s where you all are. Is this exclusive or can anyone join the party?” Bosley said walking towards them.

“Find a space, these two were offering me some encouragement for today. You know rehab, standing etc” Sabina said.

Bosley sat at the bottom of the bed, “I have to pop by the agency so I’m taking you both down, hospital first and then rehab. I know you won’t want me there so I will drop you both off at rehab and get you on my way back” Bosley explained.

“Thanks Bos and also for not being there” Sabina said.

“I figured you wouldn’t want an audience straight away. Right, breakfast and then we’re off.” Bosley said.

“I’m starving” Sabina said moving to the edge of the bed as Jane stood up.

“You’re always starving, I don’t know where you put it” Jane said.

“I use a lot of energy, even more now” Sabina said lifting herself in to Wally.

“Well, it’s never been through thinking” Jane said bluntly.

“Bully” Sabina shouted after her.

Everyone had breakfast and Bosley, Saint and Sabina were on their way to the hospital for a check-up and for Sabina’s boot to be removed. Bosley dropped them off, remaining in the car to make a few calls seen as the appointment wasn’t going to take long as Saint and Sabina made their way to the third floor.

“So, is Sam on shift today?” Saint asked.

“Not today, why do you ask?” Sabina said.

“I want to be sure my ankles are safe” Saint said with a smile.

“Or maybe she is” Sabina said looking ahead and seeing Sam sat in the hallway on one of the chairs.

Saint and Sabina got closer and Sam noticed them, waving with a smile she got up to meet them.

“Hey you and Saint, how are you?” Sam asked.

“I’m very well thank you, are you?” Saint replied.

“Good too thanks. I hope you don’t mind, my shifts got changed and I was already awake, so I thought I would come and say hi. Big day for you” Sam said looking at Sabina.

“I don’t mind at all, huge day” Sabina said smiling.

“Shall I fetch us some coffees while we wait for the doctor?” Sam said.

“Thanks, that would be very kind of you Sam” Saint said and she went off to fetch the drinks.

“She seems to like you very much” Saint told Sabina.

“I know. Saint what do you think? I mean, I can’t get a bad vibe off her and neither could Jane, she just doesn’t like her, Bosley doesn’t trust anyone but us” Sabina asked.

“Are any of us what we seem Angel?” Saint said.

“That doesn’t help Saint, I was rather looking for a definitive, yes she is evil or no she is just a normal woman who likes me response” Sabina said.

“It all seems a little convenient but sometimes life can fall like that. I would air on the side of caution angel but also don’t let this job stop something good which may be innocent” Saint said.

“Again, a simple yes do it or no stay away response would have been preferred” Sabina said.

“Sometimes Sabina, life has to take a natural course without us pushing or stopping anything, I think this is one of those moments” Saint said.

“Go with the flow, I like that and should she try to kill me then she gets dumped” Sabina said as Sam re-appeared with three coffees in her hands.

*********************************

“Remind me again, how this won’t get us in trouble with a least one person” Elena said.

“What? Bosley will be fine, especially if we see something” Jane said.

“I meant Sabina; she won’t be happy we are spying on her” Elena said.

“We aren’t spying on her; we are watching over her for her own good and anyway we are watching Sam primarily” Jane said.

“You didn’t answer my question earlier, how did you know Sam would be here this morning?” Elena asked.

“Promise you won’t freak out?” Jane asked.

“Why, what have you done?” Elena asked.

“When I was here with Sabina last, I planted a tracker on her car when I went to fetch some water for Sabina” Jane explained.

“Oh my god, Bosley is going to kill us. Wait a minute how did you know what car she drove” Elena asked.

“I asked Cop Bobby to find out for me” Jane said.

“I bet that’s cost you an evening meal. You planned it didn’t you?” Elena asked.

“There is something not right about that woman and I’m going to prove it” Jane said.

“Well, you better be right because Bosley is not going to like this at all” Elena said getting nervous.

“She’ll be fine and stopped fidgeting, sit still” Jane said.

“Sorry, I’m just nervous now I know we have had no authority to plant a tracker on someone” Elena replied.

Rolling her eyes Jane said “It will be fine, trust me” Jane said.

Back in the hospital, Sabina was sat on the bed with the doctor examining her right leg now the boot was off.

“All good Ms. Wilson. Your dressings will need to be changed as normal and we will look to taking those external stitches out in a few days but I am very pleased with the results. Just be very careful not to push things with your physical therapy, slow and steady is the answer” the Doctor said.

“I know and I don’t think I can do anything else but slow” Sabina answered back.

“I will let you get back in to your chair and wish you all the best today” the Doctor said and shook her hand and Saints on the way out.

“Would you prefer me to stay or go, I could give you a lift to the centre?” Sam asked.

“Bosley is waiting outside for us, but would you mind if it was just me and Saint today?” Sabina asked as she got in to her chair.

“No problem, I’ll walk with you” Sam said as Saint and Sabina left the room and headed back out to Bosley.

Sam walked next to Sabina as she pushed herself along the tarmac towards the carpark, Saint lagging behind them a little.

“So, after today I won’t really be seeing you at the hospital much more. Can we meet anywhere for that walk and roll yet?” Sam asked.

“I can only see you at therapy. I know it’s awkward but I can’t do anything else at the moment and the centre do really nice hot chocolates anyway” Sabina said with a smile.

“Hot chocolates it has to be then, the gardens there are quite nice. I was just hoping not to have a doctor or a Saint etc with us every time” Sam said.

“Well, maybe next time you see me I’ll be standing and then I can show you what I can do stood up. My ride is just there” Sabina said pointing to Bosleys car.

“That, I would like see. Are we allowed to kiss in front of your boss?” Sam asked.

Having caught up with them, Saint stood in front of Sabina blocking them out of view, “Make it quick angel” he said.

Smiling, Sabina turned herself around to face Sam who bent down and kissed her, pulling back a little Sabina said “You do like kissing me a lot”.

“What can I say, you’re a good kisser and you look as sexy as hell in that chair today” Sam said.

“I’m even sexier out of it” Sabina said as she leaned in for one more kiss.

"Is that even possible" Sam said returning the kiss.

"Absolutely" Sabina mumbled as she kissed Sam back. 

Looking on from the other side of the car park were Elena and Jane.

“She is doing it again! “Jane shouted out.

“Doing what, I can only see Saint and a bit of Wally to the side of him” Elena asked.

“They’re kissing. That’s all they do when they see each other – kiss!” Jane said.

“May be Sabina is luring her in to a false sense of security only to strike later” Elena said.

“Did you just hear yourself say what you just said” Jane stated bluntly.

“Sabina is a good kisser” Elena shrugged.

Turning her head to Elena and frowning she said “And you would know that how?”.

“It was only once and it was for work. Ooh look Saint’s moved and Sam is going back to her car” Elena said.

“When was this and for what work?” Jane asked exasperated.

“Stop freaking out Jane and see where Sam goes” Elena said changing the subject.

They let both Bosleys car and Sam’s car disappear out of the car park before following on after Sam.

“I can’t believe you’ve kissed Sabina too, she’s like a pair of walking lips” Jane said aloud whilst driving, Elena smirking and shaking her head.

Sabina and Saint were in the gym area of the rehab centre when Steve walked in.

“Hey, a pair of legs instead of a leg and a boot” Steve shouted across to them smiling, “How are you both?” he asked.

“We’re good and I’m so happy I don’t have to wear a boot anymore” Sabina said.

“Pleased to hear it. Sabina you are aware of a few things from Rebekah I understand?” Steve asked.

“That I am also aware of but no nothing about the why” Saint interrupted.

“Right ok well that’s sorted then. So, are you nervous?” Steve asked Sabina.

“Petrified if I’m honest” Sabina said.

“I wouldn’t expect anyone to be full of confidence Sabina but you will be fine. It might feel a little awkward at first and feel a lot like after you have done too many laps in the pool, you get out and your legs feel like jelly and lead at the same time” Steve explained.

“Ok, I can relate to that. Will hit hurt?” Sabina asked.

“It won’t feel comfortable but the pain shouldn’t be unbearable, if it is you must say and stop” Steve said.

“Oh, you’ll know if does” Sabina chuckled.

“Right well, let’s get you warmed up and do some stretches then get you up” Steve said.

“You can do this Angel” Saint said, catching the terrified look on Sabina’s face.

“Just catch me if I fall” Sabina said.

“Always” Saint said with a wink.

***********************

“Nothing out of the ordinary yet. She shops a lot” Elena said as Jane pulled in to the side of the road.

“Looks like she is stopping for refreshments” Jane said looking on.

Jane’s phone rang, it was Bosley, “Hey Bos” she answered.

“I’m on my way back to the rehab centre, have we got enough donuts in?” Bosley asked.

“I think so yes” Jane replied.

“Can you check Jane, whether it’s a good day or a bad day I want to make sure Sabina has them” Bosley said.

Elena looked at Jane from the passenger seat and mouthed ‘What now?’ to her.

“I’m sure we have got some, definitely” Jane said.

“Double check Angel and see what wine there is in the fridge, thanks” Bosley asked.

“Ok, hang on a sec” Jane said, Elena in full panic mode sat next to her.

“Elena can keep an eye on Sam” Bosley said.

Jane was just about to answer when she looked at Elena who had already figured out Bosley knew they weren’t at the outpost.

“Check your six” Bosley said.

The pair turned to look out the back window and saw Bosley parked up behind them.

“Would you both care to share what you are doing?” Bosley asked.

Quickly, Elena answered “Jane will!” and turned to watched Sam.

Back at the rehab centre, Sabina was sat in her chair with a harness strapped across her torso.

“Ok, so we are going the stand up slowly and gently, just like you would normally. The harness will take any weight you aren’t physically holding so take your time and let me know when you’re ready then take my hands” Steve said.

Saint bent down and took Sabina’s hands in his, “You can do this Angel, take a deep breath and focus” he said and then stood back up.

Sabina closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she could hear her heart pounding in her ears. As she let out a breath, she opened her eyes and held her hands out to Steve who took them in his.

“Ok, on three”? he asked.

Sabina nodded as he counted to three, when he got to three Sabina felt him pull gently on her hands and her feet went flush to the floor. Giving one push upwards, Sabina breathed out heavily and stood up, feeling her weight through her legs as she wobbled.

“Can you straighten up for me, let the harness do some of the work until you feel comfortable” Steve said.

“How’s that?” Sabina asked.

“Very well done. How does it feel?” He asked.

“Strange. It feels like I have eaten way too many donuts” Sabina answered.

“Are you in any pain angel?” Saint asked.

“A burning sensation but not enough that I can’t take it. Can I take a step?” Sabina said looking at Steve.

“Not today Sabina, try bending slightly and then standing back up straight for me” He said.

Sabina did but instantly her legs gave way and the harness took her weight.

“You knew that would happen” Sabina said.

“One step at a time and today isn’t the day to take steps Sabina. I wanted you to see that” Steve said pulling her up straight, “Stand again for me and this time I’m only going to hold you at the finger tips”.

Sabina steadied herself and felt Steve’s grip loosen, she was standing with the harness by herself.

“This feels good” Sabina said smiling.

“It should and there is minimal weight bearing in that harness, you’re doing that” Steve said.

“I’m so proud” Saint said clapping his hands.

Laughing, Sabina replied “Although can we take a break, my right leg is beginning to hurt a little now”.

Saint wheeled Sabina’s chair up to her and she sat down, while Steve checked her leg.

“Nothing to worry about, I anticipated your right leg being more of a problem than the other. Let’s take a coffee break and go again a few times. You’re doing well Sabina” Steve said.

“Thanks, how long before I can take a step though?” she asked.

“Not this week. I know it feels as though naturally that’s what you want to do but we need to build your strength first and get you standing up and down unaided” Steve explained.

“Ok and Saint can do this with me at home?” Sabina asked.

“If you can stand unaided, as in no longer needing the harness then yes and obviously the strength exercises you can do at home anyway” Steve confirmed.

“Looks like I’m going to be busy this week” Saint said with a smile.

“Definitely, we’re on a mission Saint to get me out of this wheelchair on to a walker” Sabina said.

“Don’t get too far ahead of yourself. Even with the walker Sabina, you’re still going to need your wheelchair to get around some of the time, your legs won’t take full use just yet. I’ll go get them coffees” Steve said.

“I’ll take some walking and some rolling” Sabina said with a little smile.

“Well, I think you have done amazing today so far and together we will complete your mission. I promise you” Saint said.

“It felt really good standing up Saint” Sabina replied, her eyes filled with hope. Saint bent down and kissed the top of her head as Sabina pulled him into a hug.

************************

Jane was sat in Bosleys car while Elena continued to watch Sam up ahead, Elena turned back towards them when she heard a door close and saw Jane get out of the car, Bosley driving off.

Jane opened the drivers’ door and got back in with Elena.

“She’s going to pick Saint and Sabina up; did I miss anything?” Jane asked.

“Nothing yet, what did she say?” Elena said.

“She stripped me a new layer of skin and then agreed with what we were doing. Oh, and if I was to think of doing something like this again, she would personally rip me a new one” Jane said.

“Ouch, sounds painful!” Elena said screwing her face up.

“I wouldn’t mess with her” Jane said.

“You ok?” Elena checked.

“I’m good. I got a telling off but she mellowed a bit when I said it was done out of concern for Sabina” Jane said.

“Well, Sam has done nothing but have lunch and looks like she is on the move again” Elena said watching Sam get up and walk towards her parked car.

“Let’s see where she goes” Jane said turning the ignition on.

Jane and Elena followed Sam for nearly 40 minutes when she pulled on the drive of house and got out of the car to go inside. Elena was already searching the address as Sam disappeared into the house.

“Anything?” Jane asked.

“Patience has never been your strong point” Elena said as she continued tapping away on her tablet.

“Heads up, Sam’s on the move again” Jane said.

“Oh, this isn’t good. The house is a rental but it’s owned Jimmy Tam” Elena told Jane.

“Bingo! I knew it, thank you very much” Jane said throwing a punch in the air.

“Sabina’s not going to be happy, what are you slowing down for?” Elena said.

“I’m not, it’s just lost power all of a sudden- nothing” Jane said confused.

“Let’s tell Bosley what we have found and get back up out here to cover us. I’m not sure this is a coincidence.” Elena said.

At the rehab centre, Sabina and Saint were sat talking to Steve when Saints phone buzzed.

“Hang tight, will send Jane over to get you- car broke down, Angels on their way to fetch me. See you at the outpost. Hope it went ok” Saint read aloud from a message sent to him from Bosley.

“Looks like you are stopping a little longer, I have another appointment shortly but feel free to use the facilities here until your ride gets here and Sabina, you did awesome today” Steve said getting up from his seat.

“Thanks, it felt good. Same again tomorrow?” Sabina asked.

“Tomorrow, bright & early 9am. See you both” Steve said his goodbyes and left the gym.

Back outside Sam’s house Jane and Elena were sat in the car when Bosley called them.

“Hey Boz” Jane said.

“Hey, can you two stop what you’re doing and get over to the centre for Sabina & Saint. I’ve broken down, got angels picking me up, so meet back at the outpost” Bosley said.

“You’ve broken down? So, have we. The car just stopped, died on us. We’ve called for backup too” Jane answered.

“I have a feeling this is no coincidence” Bosley said.

“Me neither, especially when we’ve found out the house Sam is renting is owned by Jimmy Tam” Elena told her.

“Where’s Sam heading now on the tracker?” Bosley asked.

“Boz I think she may be heading back to the hospital or rehab centre, she’s a few minutes out from that area” Elena said.

“You call Sabina, I’ll call Steve. There are angels watching over the centre…Angels?!” Bosley said.

A huge explosion blew apart the house Sam had gone into and blew several vehicles over like they were toy cars, one of those cars were Janes and Elena’s which had been rolled down a small embankment across the road.

“Jane?!...Elena?! Talk to me angels” Bosley repeated on the phone. “If you can hear me, backup is on the way” she said and hung up.

Bosley turned to the side when she heard a tap on the window, a police officer stood at the window.

“Yes, officer?” she answered as she lowered the window.

“Afternoon Rebekah” a voice said as the officer bent down to look through the window.


	12. Fights & Explosions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the kudos and comments again- always appreciated ❤
> 
> I might not be able to get the next chapter up as quick as this one - life has got busier all of a sudden but will try to update asap!

Chapter 12 – Fights & Explosions.

“Hot chocolate while we wait?” Sabina asked Saint.

“I think that is a good idea Angel but first a stop to the little boys’ room” Saint answered.

“Ok, meet me in the lounge then and I’ll bring the drinks through” Sabina replied and with that Saint nodded with a smile and went off to the bathroom.

Sabina made her way in to the kitchen and boiled the water for a couple of hot chocolates when Sam appeared at the door.

“You still here?” Sam said from the doorway.

Sabina turned her head “Sam hey, change of plan and Jane is picking us up. Are you stalking me?” she said.

“Could be” Sam said smiling walking towards Sabina.

“So, how come you’re here?” Sabina asked.

“I left a file here the other day, just came to collect it for my shift” Sam said.

“Isn’t your shift like another three hours away?” Sabina asked.

“Been shopping, got bored and thought I would collect it, save me doing it later. So, did you stand tall?” Sam asked.

“I stood. Not tall, I’m small anyway but I did stand and practically by myself” Sabina said proudly grinning.

“Do I get to see this?” Sam said.

“I think I’ve done enough for today” Sabina said as she poured water in to two cups.

Sam took the kettle from Sabina and placed it back on its stand, “So do we have some time alone?” she said.

“Not too much I don’t think” Sabina said.

“I want a stand-up kiss” Sam said taking Sabina’s hands.

“A sit down one is better, I only started that today and with a harness…” Sabina stopped talking to concentrate when Sam pulled her up.

Holding Sabina at the waist, Sam kept her steady as Sabina put her arms around her neck.

“A little rough, I can’t stand for long” Sabina said not amused by Sam’s sudden decision to pull her up from her wheelchair.

“I will hold you” Sam said and kissed her on the lips. 

“Sam, I really don’t think I can do this standing up” Sabina said pushing her back and leaning down towards her chair.

“It’s such a shame” Sam said.

“What’s a shame?” Sabina said sitting back down as one of the rehab therapists appeared at the door.

“Oh hi, are you on shift?” he asked.

“Hi Joe, I popped by for a file and saw Sabina making drinks, just saying hi” she said.

“Good thing you did, you left your pen the other day. I kept it, figured since it had your name on it meant something- here” Joe said throwing her the pen as he left.

Sam failed to catch it and it dropped to the floor, she bent over to pick it up and saw Sabina looking as she turned.

“You looking at my ass…Sabina?” Sam said.

Blinking out of her thought, Sabina answered “Sorry yeah, better get these drinks to Saint”.

“Let me take his and then we can finish what we started” Sam said.

“I think I’ve had enough of a workout today. Actually, I’ll just call Saint to come in here and he can say hi” Sabina said getting her phone out of her pocket.

“Saint isn’t coming” Sam said.

*****************************

“Parker” Bosley said shocked.

“Long time no speak lover. Phone.” Parker smiled as he held his hand out.

“I stopped being your lover a very long time ago” Bosley replied passing him her cell phone. 

Parker dismantled the phone and threw it to one side, “Get out of the car” he told her, taking out a gun pointing it towards her.

Bosley slowly opened the car door and stepped out, Parker backing off as she did.

“Are you going to shoot me in broad daylight? Hardly your style Parker” she said.

“You’re coming with me baby and then you can tell me where to find my weapon whilst we’re catching up on old times” Parker said.

“I’m busy tonight” Bosley said as she lunged for the gun and tussled with Parker, catching him by surprise.

Parker’s gun dropped to the floor as did he and Bosley as they struggled against each other.

“Just like old times” he grinned.

“Not quite, I got some new moves” Bosley replied, rolling Parker over then kicking him off with both feet.

Parker went sprawling backwards but landed next to the gun which had been dropped in the scuffle, Bosley tensed as Parker picked it and fired at her, a dart hitting her in the chest.

Bosley could feel herself getting drowsy but could see her angel’s backup in the background speeding up towards them.

“You’re coming with me” Parker said as he leant down to lift Bosley up.

Bosley started laughing as her body grew limp, “No I’m not” she slurred out.

Parker turned as he heard a screech of tyres behind him. He dropped Bosley back to the floor and began shooting cover at the angels as he made his way to an SUV. The angels fired back as Parker got in to a vehicle a sped off.

“Call it in, Go! I got Bos” one of the angels shouted, the other angel getting back in to their car in pursuit of Parker.

“Bos? Hey, it’s Tara, are you ok?” she asked.

Bosley was barely conscious, “Drugged” she managed to croak out.

“You’re ok, helps on its way” Tara assured her.

***********************************

Elena woke up to sounds of banging, “You ok?” she asked Jane who was kicking out the windshield of the car.

“I’m good now you’re awake, a little sore. Are you good?” Jane said stopping the kicking to assess Elena.

“I think so, what the hell happened?” Elena asked as Jane helped her out of her seatbelt.

“Sam’s house blew up and the explosion took us with it. My door won’t open, help me kick out the windshield” Jane said.

The pair kicked at the glass and it eventually it gave way to their force, climbing out of the car the pair made their way back up the embankment to find chaos on the street and emergency vehicles heading up the road.

“I think we should stay out of the way” Elena said.

Jane had her phone to her ear, “Bosleys not answering” she said.

“You think somethings happened to her too?” Elena said.

“Both our cars stop working, we get caught in an explosion and Bosley isn’t picking up? I don’t think this is coincidental” Jane replied.

“Oh my god- Sabina. Try Sabina and I’ll try Saint” Elena said getting out her phone too.

The pair dialled and looked at each other when neither got a response after several rings.

“Call for backup. We need to get to that rehab centre” Jane said as she smashed the window of a parked car.

“We don’t know if Bosley got through to them, if the angels watching over Sabina don’t know anything is wrong…they don’t know Sam poses a threat now” Jane said getting in to the car.

Elena was on the phone immediately as she got in to the car Jane had just stolen and the pair sped off to towards the rehab centre.

***********************************

Sabina went skidding across the kitchen floor, coming to a stop as she hit the back wall.

“I have to say, I do like it rough sometimes but this is a little heavy in my condition” Sabina breathlessly spoke as Sam walked towards her.

“How long have you known?” Sam asked bending down in front of her.

“I actually didn’t suspect you until you bent over just now- I’m an ass kind of girl” Sabina said, using the wall to sit herself up.

“What?” Sam said confused.

“It was you with Parker in our vault, you took out one of the security guards. What do you want with me?” Sabina told her.

“I don’t want anything from you but my employers do, I simply find the target and bring whoever to them, in this case it’s you” Sam said.

“You’re a hit woman” Sabina said.

“I don’t kill Sabina, I seduce, trap and deliver” Sam said as she leaned in closer.

“Good luck with that” Sabina said and headbutted Sam in the face.

Sam stumbled backwards and Sabina lunged on top of her, her legs screaming at the action as she grappled with Sam on the floor. The pair landed punch after punch on each other until Sam hit Sabina’s thigh who then recoiled at the pain and Sam rolled her over so she was now on top of Sabina.

“I was rather hoping me being on top would be a little different to this” she said stroking a finger across Sabina’s lips.

“So, you weren’t planning on ‘trapping’ me today?” Sabina asked.

“Plans got changed, I was rather hoping for a little more fun, however…” Sam grabbed Sabina’s head and slammed it in to the floor.

Sabina saw stars, head spinning but tried to focus on Sam who had now stood up and was on the phone. She dug her thumb in to one of the thighs hoping the pain would clear her mind so she could think straight, ‘yep that worked’ she thought as she bit her lip to stop her from screeching out.

“Hey, Sam” Sabina said breathlessly.

Sam continued on the phone and then turned back to Sabina on the floor.

“It’s time to go sexy” Sam said.

“Still think I’m sexy huh?” Sabina said.

“As hell, you’re my favourite target. Am I you’re favourite nurse?” Sam said climbing on top of Sabina again.

“You’re my first nurse. A little crazy but the kissing was good I admit, you want one for the road?” Sabina asked puckering her lips.

Sam let out a laugh of excitement and grabbed Sabina’s arms as she bent down and met her lips. Sabina kissed back then bit Sam’s lip, spitting a piece out of her mouth as Sam screamed out and put her hands to her mouth.

“What’s the matter, I thought you liked it rough?” Sabina said and reached up grabbing Sam, pulling her in to a head lock.

Sam struggled against Sabina but there was nothing wrong with Sabina’s grip who held her tight.

Talking in to Sam’s ear, Sabina said “My legs may not work right but everything else does. Time to sleep”.

Sabina pressed in to Sam’s neck and held her there until she was sure she was out cold. She took a minute to catch her breath and then struggled pushing Sam off her, once free Sabina dragged herself towards the kitchen wall again and sat up against it as she began to lose consciousness.

Jane and Elena came screeching round the corner and in to the rehab car park at break neck speed. They got out of the car and ran straight over to the on-watch angels who they could see were still inside their vehicle.

“They’ve been drugged” Jane said pulling a dart out of the Angel’s neck.

“Pulse is fine. I still can’t reach Bosley” Elena said, one hand on the Angel’s neck the other holding her phone to her ear.

“Let’s worry about one thing at a time” Jane said sprinting towards the centre, Elena following closely.

Jane and Elena ran through the building, checking for any signs of trouble along the way. They reached the lounge and saw Saint on one of the sofas.

“Saint!” Jane shouted.

She got no response, as she got closer Saint looked as though he was sleeping with his head to one side.

“Hey, can you hear me?” Jane said.

Elena leaned over the back of the sofa and pulled a dart from Saint’s neck.

Holding the dart up, “Same as the angels” Elena said.

“Where is everyone? I thought these places were like hospitals, people everywhere” Elena said.

“I don’t know, it’s a private centre, maybe they are different. He’ll be fine, no Sabina” Jane said.

“Let’s not think the worst” Elena said who got her phone out and speed dialled Sabina’s number.

Standing up from Saint, Jane could hear a faint tone. “That way” she said and the two headed out of the lounge area.

They sprinted towards the sound of the ringtone which grew louder and louder the closer they got to the kitchen.

“In here!” Jane shouted who got there first.

They entered the kitchen and found Sabina slouched against the wall and Sam on the floor, both bloody and unconscious.

Elena checked on Sam’s pulse, “She’s out cold” she said.

Jane gently lifted Sabina’s head up straight, “Sabina, Sabina can you hear me? Hey?” she said.

Sabina’s eyes fluttered and then slowly opened looking back at Jane, “You want a kiss too?” she said, cracking a slight smile.

Laughing and shaking her head, “Seems like I’m the only one who hasn’t had one. Are you ok?” Jane asked.

“I have no idea, everywhere hurts” Sabina answered wearily, her head lolling in Jane’s hands.

“Did you do that?” Jane asked.

“Yeah, still lethal even without legs” Sabina chuckled then winced, putting a hand up to her cheek.

“That you are, stay still” Jane said.

Elena grabbed some sticky tape from the kitchen cupboard and turned Sam over securing her hands behind her back when someone stumbled through the kitchen door with two angels at either side of her.

“Bosley!” Elena said who got up and grabbed her.

“I got her. Saint’s in the lounge, he’s been drugged” Elena told the angels who went to his aid.

Trying to keep her eyes focussed as she wobbled, Bosley asked “Is everyone ok?”.

Elena helped her to a seat at the table and sat her down but keeping hold of her as she swayed.

“I think so yeah, what happened to you? You’re all over the place” Elena asked.

“Parker. Drugged” Bosley took a deep breath and re-focussed, “I’m ok, Angels got to me before he could do anything more. Drugs wearing off, Angels injected me with counter serum thingy...Is this room moving?” Bosley said.

“No, that’s just you” Elena said.

“Oh” Bosley said slumping over the kitchen table.

“Can you get up, if I help you?” Jane asked Sabina.

“I think it’s best you lift me” Sabina said.

“You just want me to carry you again” Jane said smiling.

Sabina smiled back as Jane carefully lifted her up and back in to her wheelchair.

“You good?” Jane asked.

“Define good, I’m better now you’re all back in focus. Where’s Saint?” Sabina asked noticing he wasn’t in the room.

“He’s fine, drugged but ok, he has angels with him” Jane said.

“Sleepy neck button” Sabina said pointing to Sam.

“Yayyy sleepy neck button. Bitch!” Bosley said lifting her head slightly and waving an arm then banging it down on the table.

Elena pulled Bosley back up in to a seated position and stood behind her holding her shoulders back.

“Is she ok?” Sabina asked.

“Parker drugged her but the angels got to her in time she said, I think whatever they gave her to counter act the drug has spaced her out a little” Elena said.

“Oh great, Saint will be like that too” Jane said.

“Where’s Steve, isn’t he aware something’s happened in his therapy centre?” Elena asked.

“With his appointment I guess, surprisingly it was a quiet fight really” Sabina said gingerly touching a cut above her eye.

“Doctor Steve, he can therapy me anytime. I think he likes me” Bosley said pointing to herself and looking up at Elena, emphasising a wink.

“I think maybe we should get everyone checked over and then get back to the outpost” Elena said.

“Hey, I give the orders around here…What she said” Bosley said, swaying into a standing position and pointing backwards towards Elena.

“What are we doing with Sam?” Sabina asked.

Bosley looked at Sabina and shrugged “You know you have really green eyes, have you been in a fight?” she said.

Sabina turned away from Bosley, “Jane?”

“She comes with us back to the outpost; we have her and the weapon at a vault somewhere. We hold all the cards; we’ll see what information we can get out of her” Jane answered.

“Parker is going to be pissed” Sabina said.

“Let him, angry people make mistakes and we’ll be ready for him. Come on, let’s get you two checked out. Can I push you?” Jane said.

“Feel free” Sabina said relaxing back and let Jane push her out of the room.

Bosley, supported by Elena wobbled behind them and kicked out at Sam on the floor, shouting “Loser!”.

“I think you need a lie down” Elena said to Bosley.

**********************************

The Angels, Bosley and Saint had all been checked over and were back at the outpost along with their new ‘lodger’ Sam, who was sitting in the corner of their gym handcuffed to a post.

Jane walked in to the living room to join Elena and Sabina who were both laid out on the sofas.

“Are Mama and Papa bear ok?” Sabina said holding an icepack over the top of her eyebrow.

Jane sat on the end of the sofa and lifted Elena’s feet so they were across her lap and flopped back in to the cushions.

“Both spark out, I doubt we’ll hear from them until the morning- or Sam” Jane said.

“I’m sure Sam will have something to say at some point” Elena said.

“A supply of sleeping tablets in the drink I gave her, tells me she won’t” Jane said.

Nodding, “Nice” Sabina said.

“Talking about sleep and rest, don’t you think you should be in bed. Steve said you have a slight concussion” Jane said.

“I’m fine for a while and anyway you two went rolling down an embankment after getting caught in an explosion, shouldn’t you be in bed too?” Sabina asked.

“I think we all should to be honest, a shower and bed sounds like a good idea. We can pick this up in the morning” Elena said.

“There’s certainly plenty to sort out, go grab a shower and I’ll follow in half an hour” Jane said.

Elena got up, “See you both in the morning” she said and headed for a shower.

Sabina turned to Jane, “You were right about Sam” she said.

“Sorry, I know you liked her” Jane said.

Sabina placed the ice pack on the floor and propped herself up with the cushions so she was facing Jane more.

“I liked her kisses and maybe her a little bit but it’s ok, I doubt it was ever going anywhere, work always seems to mess that up… Thank you” Sabina said.

“What for?” Jane asked.

“Being a grumpy, suspicious best friend” Sabina said.

Smiling, “I’m not grumpy” Jane said.

“Dude, really? I may have a slight concussion now but you’ve definitely been grumpy around Sam” Sabina said.

“I didn’t want to lose you” Jane said.

“Lose me? Why would you have lost me. I’m confused” Sabina said.

“It’s silly” Jane said waving her hand in dismissal of what she said.

“Try me” Sabina said.

“You know how it is, people meet people and then they go off together in their downtime and the others get left behind because three’s a crowd etc.” Jane said.

“People have relationships Jane or try to in our case, it doesn’t mean I would have gone off and only saw you and Elena during work or missions. I don’t think I could ever do that actually” Sabina said.

“Bosley was right, I was jealous. I put a tracker on Sam, that’s how we got caught up in the explosion and knew she was on her way to the rehab centre” Jane said.

“You secretly spied on my potential girlfriend?” Sabina asked.

Jane nodded, “Yep. Are you mad?” she said.

Sabina flashed her a warm smile and shook her head, “No. Turns out you were right anyway but do me a favour, should I date anyone else in the future and you don’t like them…don’t spy on them” she said.

“I won’t, you have my word” Jane said.

“One question though. Why were you jealous?” Sabina asked.

“I didn’t want to share you” Jane said and got up from the sofa, “Come on, I’ll help you get to bed”.

“I’m still confused.” Sabina stated as she tiredly got her legs off the sofa and lifted herself into the wheelchair, Jane grabbed the handles behind and pushed her towards her room.

“You’re always confused and your concussed so bedtime then feel better in the morning” Jane said behind her.

********************************

“What the hell were you thinking?! I told you not to let this get personal, you nearly got caught-Sam has!” Jimmy shouted at Parker.

“You’re missing the point; we still have a way in and Sam is literally in with them!” Parker shouted back.

“In their place but the damn weapon isn’t in there is it and that’s what we want. Stop playing games!” Jimmy continued to shout.

Parker ran at Jimmy and grabbed him by the throat pushing him against the wall.

“I’m not playing games. Grabbing the wheelchair girl was always the plan for leverage but Sam messed that up, I admit kidnapping Rebekah was for me and that didn’t go to plan but plan b is in process” Parker said tapping Jimmy’s cheek a couple of times as he backed off and sat down.

“Plan B only works if we can hack their security” Jimmy said rubbing his throat.

“Our tech boffins will get us in, Rebekah and that other guy that’s always with them just need to stay in the same place as each other long enough for us to do our thing, then BOOM we’re in -literally” Parker explained.

“Remind me again how this is going to get our weapon back?” Jimmy said.

“They don’t know they are chipped. As far as they think they got drugged and that’s it, when our tech wizards have hacked their security, we storm the place” Parker explained.

“How is any of that going help us find the weapon, a room full of hostages aint going to give us it back?! You’re jeopardising everything!” Jimmy shouted again.

“I’m jeopardising nothing! We get in, we get Sam back and we find out where that weapon is being kept. Nobody is leaving that place until we do” Parker screamed back.

“And if they don’t talk?” Jimmy asked.

“They will. Torture can be a very persuasive tool” Parker replied.


	13. Honey I'm Home!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little longer than the other chapters as i needed to get to this point so we can get to the angsty/drama stuff in the upcoming chapters.
> 
> As always thanks for the kudos/comments 🙂

Chapter 13 – Honey I’m Home!

“Morning all” Bosley said as she sat down at the table for breakfast.

“You sound – clearer minded shall we say compared to yesterday” Jane said.

“I feel it, whatever drug Parker got me with didn’t have the greatest reaction to our drug” Bosley replied as Sabina wheeled through the door.

“How are you feeling?” Bosley asked Sabina who rolled up to the edge of the table, Elena passing her a coffee.

“I’m good, although I have looked better” Sabina said pointing to her bruised face and cut above her eye.

“I think Sam came off worse, talking of which where did you put her?” Bosley asked.

“She’s in the gym, cuffed to a post. I checked on her before coming for breakfast and she is fine, a little sleepy from the tablets I gave her last night but not causing trouble. What’s the plan with her?” Jane asked.

“Well, we need to talk to her and find out what she knows, although I doubt, she is going to give anything up that easily and we’ll take it from there. The main thing is we have two things now that Parker and Jimmy want and they have none of us” Bosley replied.

“Where’s Saint, how is he feeling?” Sabina asked.

“Made this breakfast and gone to take some to Sam before your rehab appointment. He’s fine, actually perkier than usual” Elena said just as he walked back in.

“Ah, there you are we were just asking about you” Bosley said scratching her chest.

“Good Morning Bosley, Sabina and how are you two feeling?” Saint asked rubbing his neck.

“We have injury de-briefed and we are all good” Elena said tucking into her breakfast.

“Good. Sam refuses to eat so I have left her breakfast plate with her and has repeatedly said she wants to talk to you” Saint said pointing to Jane.

“Me? Why me? I thought she’d be asking for Sabina” Jane said.

“We had a little fight, bit her lip- I don’t think she likes me anymore” Sabina said smirking.

“Ok, you and Elena speak with her, see what she wants. I have some calls to make with Charlie and then I want to come to rehab with you two if that’s ok Sabina? I could do with de-briefing Steve on yesterday” Bosley said.

“I’m sure you do and it’s fine, standing went well yesterday so I’m good” Sabina said.

Elena and Jane chuckled at the first part of Sabina’s sentence causing Bosley to frown at them in curiousness.

“Did I do something stupid whilst under the influence?” Bosley asked.

“Not really, you kind of admitted you like Steve and he likes you but you were really spaced out” Elena said.

“And then there was that…” Sabina butted in.

“What?” Bosley asked, Jane and Elena frowning at her.

“I don’t want to say anymore in front of Saint” Sabina said drinking her coffee.

“Jane? Elena?” Bosley asked.

Jane and Elena looked vacant and back at Sabina when they caught a quick wink from her.

“Sabina can explain” Jane said getting up quick, “Shall we say morning to Sam Elena?” she asked.

“Love too, good luck at rehab” Elena said touching Sabina’s arm and quickly following Jane out of the kitchen.

“Angel?” Saint said.

“I think it’s for you and Bosley to discuss. I’m going to get changed and meet you back here for rehab” Sabina said as she turned herself around with a grin.

“Did we do something?” Saint asked Bosley.

“I have no idea, did we? Is she toying with us? Bosley said.

“Very possibly” Saint said.

“But we didn’t do anything right, you’d remember” Bosley asked.

“I would?” Saint asked, eyes wide.

“Wait…what are thinking we did or might have done?” Bosley asked.

“I don’t know, what are you thinking?” Saint said.

Bosley shook her head as if to gain back all reasoning again, “I’m going to grab my things too” she said and left Saint in the kitchen wondering what had just happened.

Over in the gym, Elena and Jane were stood in front of Sam who was looking up at them.

“I’m not going to take the cuffs off but I will feed you your breakfast” Jane said.

“I don’t want it” Sam said.

“Well, you’re here for a duration so I would eat and drink if I was you” Elena said. 

“What did you want to talk to me about?” Jane asked.

Sam smiled, “How’s Sabina?” she asked.

“She is fine” Jane asked.

“Do you know your friend here doesn’t like me much” Sam asked Elena.

“I can’t say I’m overly bothered about you to be honest” Elena replied back.

“You don’t even know me” Sam stated.

“I know enough not to like you. You tried hurting Sabina, actually you did during your fight with her so straight away that doesn’t put you in my good books” Elena said.

“Nor mine” Jane added.

“You know enough about me…? You think you know enough about me but do any of us really know each other” Sam said.

“I’m not really in to what ifs or playing games for that matter, do you have something to say because if not you can start telling us about your association with Parker & Jimmy” Jane said.

“You really are the impatient type Jane, what about you?” Sam said looking at Elena.

“I’m a little more tolerant but I’m not in to games either. Parker and Jimmy hired you to get to Sabina, what are they planning?” Elena said.

“You’re even less fun than her. Second thoughts I will have my breakfast” Sam said looking up at Jane.

Jane looked at Elena then bent down and picked up the plate Saint had left.

“Don’t choke will you” Jane said bluntly as she held a fork up to Sam.

******************************

Bosley, Saint and Sabina had arrived at the rehab centre. Sabina and Saint were doing her warm up exercises while Dr. Steve and Bosley were discussing yesterday’s events.

“I’m glad everyone turned out to be ok after yesterday. What have you done with Sam?” Steve asked.

“She’s with us, Jane and Elena are with her now. Has Parker or Jimmy been in touch with you? Bosley asked.

“I contacted them, I had to play the panicked good doctor. I think they bought it” Steve said.

“You had no idea Sam was connected to this? Bosley asked.

“None at all, Sam has been in and out of here for a while, we had no reason to suspect her being anything else other than a nurse” Steve said.

“Even when she started an interest in Sabina?” Bosley asked.

“People are allowed to talk and like each other but no not even then, we did check to be sure but nothing flagged up” Steve answered.

“Sabina got hurt again, not bad but I don’t like it when my angels are put in harm’s way” Bosley said.

“Trust that while ever she is with me, she’ll be safe” Steve assured Bosley.

“How is she doing?” Bosley asked.

“Very well, her stitches are out tomorrow and depending on how she goes today, I want to start her on some aqua therapy- walking in water, it’s non weight bearing and great for building strength” Steve told her walking towards Saint and Sabina.

“All ready?” Steve asked.

“As I’ll ever be, you want me at the harness?” Sabina asked.

“Yes, please if you could make your way over” Steve confirmed as Sabina got off the bed and into her chair.

“My legs are a little sore from yesterday’s shenanigans but I think I’ll be ok” Sabina said pushing herself to the harness.

“Let’s see shall we” Steve said as he, Saint and Bosley followed her.

Back at the outpost, Jane and Elena were sat in front of Sam who still hadn’t shared any information with them.

“You know if you don’t talk today that’s fine, we can wait but I don’t think Parker and Jimmy are going to be as patient. What if they were to find out you’d told us everything and we cut you loose” Elena said.

“Oh, I like that idea Elena” Jane said giving her a fist punch.

“You think they would believe you over me?” Sam asked.

“Why not, I’m sure you’re quite dispensable especially if they thought you had gotten too close to Sabina and spilled everything you know to her” Jane said.

“Eats you up every time that doesn’t it. Me and Sabina getting too close” Sam sneered.

Jane smiled, “Not really, I just don’t like you” she said.

“Does it eat you up Sam? Knowing we can be close to her but you can’t, I think you got a little too close to your mark” Elena said.

“I do like Sabina, best one yet. Those kisses were something else, deep, passionate but tender at the same time. I think it eats you up more Jane” Sam said not taking her eyes off Jane who stared back.

“You’re wrong” Jane said.

“Am I? We were close you know, yesterday. Me on top, Sabina beneath me, she wanted me” Sam snickered.

Elena moved in fast and grabbed Sam by the throat, “Was that before or after she bit your lip and kicked your ass” she hissed in Sam’s face.

Sam was took aback not expecting the forcefulness to come from Elena who continued to hold her throat.

“Elena can be quite protective of us; I could get her to stop choking you right now but you would have to stop being bitch and talk to us about Parker and Jimmy” Jane said.

Sam laughed as best as she could with Elena’s hands around her throat, “Sabina tasted good” she said.

Elena let go and stood back from Sam.

“Lost your nerve?” Sam said.

“No, I just know Jane will enjoy it more” Elena said as Jane struck Sam on the neck.

“I love that move. Thanks, she was beginning to annoy me more than Sabina” Jane said as Sam slouched against the pole spark out.

“Are you ok?” Elena asked Jane.

“I’m fine but she is going to talk. Coffee before round two?” Jane replied.

“Absolutely. So, was I good? Was I tough enough?” Elena said on her way out the room with Jane.

“Actually, you were quite scary” Jane said proudly.

“I copied you” Elena smiled.

***************************

“Breathe and push” Saint said as Sabina pushed up and stood.

“Good, good Sabina and again for me, I’m barley holding you and neither is that harness” Steve said.

Sabina lowered herself down and began to push again, as she brought herself in to a standing position, back straight.

“That felt better than the last one, it’s a struggle but better” she said catching her breath.

“You’re doing well, much better than yesterday. Sit yourself back down and then I want you to try it without the harness and on the bars. We get you confident with that and we’ll get you taking some steps” Steve said.

“Walking, really? Sabina said excitedly as she plopped back down in her chair.

“Taking some steps, no full-on walking and that will be in the pool with me, aqua therapy builds your strength” Steve explained.

“I’ll get my bikini out, to the bars?” Sabina asked.

“A top and shorts will suffice Sabina” Steve blushed as they made their way to the bars.

“What do you want me to do?” Sabina asked.

“Ok, so brakes on and stand up for me using the bars as support. I’ll be right in front of you if you need support” Steve said.

“You won’t let me fall” Sabina asked.

“No. I promise you. You got this Sabina” Steve said.

Bosley and Saint watched on as she reached out for the bars and shuffled to the edge of her chair.

Sabina pulled up and stood straight, “Am I good?” she asked.

“You tell me, you’re the one standing by herself” Steve smiled.

“Damn right I am, can I try a step, just one?” Sabina asked.

“When I say go- hold on to my arms and place most of your weight on your left leg, then step forward with your right but that’s it, one step and then we are done for today” Steve said.

Nodding, “Ok just one” Sabina agreed.

“Ok, go” Steve said as Sabina grabbed his arms.

Bosley put her hand to her mouth to stop herself from shedding a tear as she and Saint saw Sabina step forward.

“Ok, stay there. Take a second and bring your right leg back then sit back down. How did that feel?” Steve asked.

“Like I had to summon every bit of strength not to fall” Sabina said panting as she slowly slid her right leg back in to a standing position.

“You shouldn’t even be at this stage of your recovery but I think you can cope with it” Steve answered.

Sabina sat down and made herself comfy, “I needed to see I could do it, take a step” she said moving away from the bars.

“Hey, look at you taking a step” Bosley shouted as she and Saint made their way over to her.

“Just the one but it felt good” Sabina said smiling.

“As I said, all being well and we will get you in the pool. The more your strength comes back the faster you can get out of that chair and on to a walker then the fun really starts” Steve said.

“Ah, doctor words for meaning it’s going to be hard and probably painful” Sabina sarcastically commented back.

“Nothing about your injuries was ever going to be easy to recover from Sabina but you are doing yourself proud so far-keep it up” Steve said.

“Can I carry on with the stand-up exercises with her at home now, we have bars and plenty of crash mats just in case”? Saint asked.

“I’m confident she will be fine so yes, carry on and also push on with the resistance exercises Saint” Steve answered. 

“They have it all worked out don’t they” Sabina quipped to Bosley.

“Seem too. You ready for home, Jane’s text and I think they could use our help with Sam?” Bosley asked.

“I think Sam will be a tough nut to crack, she kind of had that crazy woman look in her eyes when she was attacking me” Sabina said.

“I’m not sure how long you will get to keep Samantha, my boss is talking about bringing her in for questioning, the DEA does trump your Townsend card” Steve said.

“Really. Well, your DEA card will need to get past a whole lot of angels and me before they get their hands on Sam so you can tell your boss he’ll have to wait” Bosley stood firm and stared at Steve.

“I’m not going to argue” Steve said holding his hands up in defence.

“I wouldn’t Steve, you won’t win” Sabina said as she started pushing herself out of the room.

“Very true” Saint said.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Bosley asked.

“You can be quite forceful” Saint said.

“You didn’t mind it yesterday” Sabina mumbled.

“What?” Bosley asked.

“Nothing, see you tomorrow Steve!” Sabina said and headed for the door outside.

*****************************

“How’s the blood rush going?” Jane asked Sam.

“This won’t work” Sam said laughing who was now hanging by her ankle’s upside down.

“It’s not an interrogation tool, I just find it satisfying making you uncomfortable while we talk” Jane said circling around her.

“So again, Parker & Jimmy -what do you know Sam?” Elena asked.

“I can hang here all day or for however long you want me too but I’m telling you nothing” Sam sniggered.

“Never had you down as a wimp” Jane said.

“I’m not, take me down and uncuff me and I’ll prove it to you” Sam said.

“Seriously? Sabina is in a wheelchair, can’t stand, can’t walk and she still took you down” Elena said.

“She caught me off guard” Sam replied.

“You were weak, you let her in for a split second and she ended the fight not you” Jane said getting in Sam’s face.

“How can you help people being a nurse and then catch people for the bad guys knowing that it’s either going to be painful for them or you’re as good as sending them to their deaths?” Elena asked.

“It’s a fine balance, I find one cancels out the other. I get paid good money along with excitement and danger for one job and then I’m Florence Nightingale in the other where no one would suspect- it’s the perfect cover” Sam said.

“Is this the only job you have done for Jimmy? You rent his house so I assume you have known each other longer than Parker?” Jane said.

“How’d you know that?” Sam asked.

“We know stuff. This would be a lot easier on all of us if you just answered our questions” Elena said.

“You really think you’re going to win the war don’t you” Sam said with a laugh.

“Why wouldn’t we? We’re better than you” Jane said.

“Maybe you are but you’re not better than the people you are dealing with. Your delusional if you think keeping me here is going to solve everything, you think you’re one step ahead…they’re two steps ahead of you” Sam said.

“Who are?” Elena said.

Sam shook her head, “I learnt a long time ago, if you get caught you keep your mouth shut” she said.

“Everyone has a breaking point, even you” Jane said.

“How about we just call Jimmy and tell him what a good co-operative prisoner you are being?” Elena said getting Sam’s phone out of her pocket and waving it in front of her.

“And you think he’d believe a word you say over me?!” Sam said.

“Yeah, I do, especially when we ask him about the house you rent off him and…Jane I think we forgot to mention that we hacked in to Sam’s phone before we started all this today and found a few snippets about ‘The Hive’” Elena said.

“That we did, we should ask Jimmy some more on that subject and I think it would be a good idea to let him know it was Sam that told us about it” Jane said.

Sam wriggled in her restraints, “What do you know about The Hive?” she said, voice sounding concerned.

“Ooh, struck a chord?” Jane said.

“Let’s phone Jimmy and find out” Elena said taking out Sam’s phone and swiping across the screen.

“Wait! If you do that, we’re all dead. This is bigger than you think, you can’t play games with these people” Sam said.

“What people?” Jane asked.

“Just don’t call him” Sam said with pleading eyes.

“We’ll see” Jane said.

Elena and Jane left Sam dangling from her restraints and headed out of the gym back into ops, they met with Bosley, Saint and Sabina in the hallway who had just got back from rehab.

“Hey you two, how’s it going with Sam?” Bosley asked.

“Interesting, we’ll explain in ops. How did it go today Sabina?” Jane asked.

“This one took a step” Bosley interrupted with a proud smile.

“Oh my god Sabina that’s great” Elena said excitedly.

“It was just the one step but I’m getting there” Sabina replied.

“It was only one step angel but it will be one of many in the coming weeks” Saint said itching his neck.

“Have you got fleas or something?” Sabina asked pointing to his scratching.

“I’ve had it ever since I got darted, must be a reaction to the drug” Saint said.

“Me too, like a tingling sensation” Bosley said.

“Yes, exactly that, annoying. Shall I make the drinks?” Saint said.

“Good idea, we’ll be in ops” Bosley said and motioned for everyone to follow her.

A few moments later Saint joined them with the drinks and Sabina’s medicine – donuts, Jane just finishing bringing Bosley up to speed from her and Elena’s chat with Sam so far.

“You’re a lifesaver, can you give me a little massage please? My right leg is aching like it’s got a migraine” Sabina whined.

Saint looked at Bosley, “I can’t see why you can’t be involved now, Sam brought you into this so we all may as well know where we are at- massage away” Bosley said.

Saint smiled and sat on the bottom of the sofa, lifting Sabina’s legs in to his lap and began to massage her leg.

“God your good, Bosley you would like this” Sabina said, Elena choking in to her coffee mug.

“And why is that? What have you been hinting at today?” Bosley questioned rubbing her chest.

“I’m just teasing after your drug induced moment with Saint. If you rub any harder, you’ll touch bone, you too” Sabina said to Bosley and then noticing Saint itching.

“May be you two should get checked out again” Jane said.

“I’m sure we will be fine, what moment?” Bosley asked but was interrupted when her phone rang.

“Charlie, I’ll be back in minute” Bosley said as she got up off the sofa and left the room.

*************************

“Come on, we’re taking a detour” Parker said.

“To where exactly?” Jimmy asked.

“Our tech boffins just messaged me, they think they can breach Rebekah’s security in the next hour or so, the chips worked my friend” Parker explained.

“You really think they aren’t going to have their people outside somewhere keeping watch?” Jimmy asked.

“So, what, when we go in, we go in hard and fast. By the time anyone knows what’s going on it will be too late” Parker said with a laugh.

“And getting out? Have you thought about getting out of there once we are inside?” Jimmy said.

“Jenkins, your man will get us out if we hit trouble” parker said.

“The more people you involve the messier it’s going to get; I don’t like this whole plan” Jimmy said nervously.

“Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy…you need to calm down and trust me on this, by tonight we will have Sam back, our weapon back and then we can get the deal done” Parker explained.

“I trust you; I don’t always trust your judgement. What’s your plan for this Rebekah woman?” Jimmy asked.

“Does that really matter; we go back a long way. I just want to catch up with her, kill her friends and watch her suffer a little. Then I’ll call it even” Parker said.

“It matters if it’s going to derail this stupid plan of yours” Jimmy said.

“It won’t and this stupid plan of mine will make us billions. Now head towards their place, we’ll set up there until our guys tell us we can enter. I’ll get the brothers big down here for back up too” Parker said.

“The brothers big, you are going all out in to a world of pain for this one” Jimmy said as he turned around and headed towards the outpost.

Parker grinned a sinister smile and put his phone to his ear waiting for someone to pick up, “Let the fun begin” he said to Jimmy.

Back at the outpost, Bosley re- entered ops from her phone call with Charlie.

“All good?” Jane asked.

“Parker’s weapon is being moved tonight by the DEA in to their security” Bosley said.

“What? They can’t, that’s our leverage. Can you speak to Steve?” Jane said.

“Apparently it was Steve who requested it. Just tried him now, didn’t pick up” Bosley said with a frown.

“Totally unrelated, but did you itch at all whilst you were out there?” Elena asked.

“Um, I don’t think so. It’s tingling a little now though actually” Bosley replied.

“Neither did Saint” Elena said, face with a questioning look.

“What did we do when we were drugged?” Saint asked and turned to Sabina.

“I think this might be more sinister than that, Elena?” Sabina asked turning to her.

“Don’t disappear, I’ll be right back” Elena said as she got up and left the room.

The others looked at each other and shrugged when they heard shouting coming from the gym.

“You think I should hang Sam the right way up now?” Jane asked.

“Let her hang a bit longer, I’m sure she’ll be fine” Bosley said as Elena came bounding back through the door.

“What’s that toy you have with you?” Sabina asked.

“It traces transmission, bugs, trackers etc. I think when they darted you both they left something behind” Elena said hovering the device over Saints neck.

“The needle is going crazy and I bet your chest is the same” Elena said going over to Bosley.

“See” Elena said as Bosley looked down and saw the needle spring to the top end of the dial instantly.

“Ok, tracker or bug?” Bosley said.

“I have no idea; it needs to come out” Elena said.

“It’s the world’s smallest bug if it is, those darts weren’t big. I’m guessing more tracker type” Jane said.

“Some can be as small as a thread of cotton, it’s amazing really. The technology and algorithms within the core of….” Elena began but was interrupted by Sabina.

“All very fascinating I’m sure but shouldn’t we get them out like sooner rather than later?” Sabina said.

“Saint, you take out Bosleys and I’ll get yours?” Elena asked.

“So long as you have a steady hand angel, I have plenty of numbing agent” Saint said gently lifting Sabina’s legs as he got up off the sofa and placed them back down.

“Just hang on a moment. You’re going to cut them out? Why can’t we blast them with a high frequency…thing?” Bosley said a little nervous.

“Well, we need them out ideally so we can find out what they are, I agree with Jane, I doubt very much it’s a listening device but what else I’m not sure” Elena said looking up in deep thought.

“Be quick with the needles” Bosley said as she got up too.

“Shall we say hi to Sam and shut her up from all the shouting while these three play operation?” Sabina asked Jane.

“Ok, let’s get Sam down and have a chat” Jane said.

Bosley, Saint and Elena disappeared in to the medical room whilst Jane and Sabina went to Sam.

“Hey girlfriend!” Sabina said rolling in to the gym.

Sam looked up, “Get me down!” she shouted.

“Gotta a headache?” Sabina said as she stopped in front of her.

Jane quickly released the rope holding Sam and she landed on the floor with a thud, Sabina looking at her with eyebrows raised.

Shrugging, “It slipped” Jane said as she gripped Sam by the cuffs and dragged her back over to the pole and securing her once more.

“I’m going to enjoy inflicting pain on you” Sam sneered at Jane.

“That’s not very nice, you’ve gotten bitter since I ended our relationship. How’s the lip?” Sabina quipped.

“Why don’t you come here and kiss it, Jane would love that” Sam said.

“I prefer full lips if I’m honest, not ones with bits missing” Sabina said wincing and pointing to Sam’s bitten lip.

“Ready to talk about The Hive yet?” Jane asked.

“Yeah, I’m guessing it has nothing to do with bees and honey” Sabina joked.

“No? I guess we call Jimmy then when Bosley comes in, she won’t be long” Jane said standing next to Sabina.

Sam started laughing, Sabina and Jane looking at each other.

“You liked her; the woman’s crazy” Jane said.

“Well, I didn’t know that at the time did I” Sabina answered.

“Not everyone is as they seem” Sam said.

“Is there a meaning to that statement?” Jane asked.

Sam didn’t reply, only smiled back at the pair who looked at each other once more.

Back in the medical room, Bosley was on the bed with Saint standing over her wearing micro goggles and holding a pair of tweezers in a small incision on her chest.

“Anything?” Elena asked.

“I see something, yes as you said Elena it’s like a small strand of cotton” Saint said as he gently pulled it from the incision.

Elena, also wearing goggles moved in for a closer look as Saint held it up, “Well it’s transmitting something”.

“Close me up, your turn” Bosley said to Saint.

Saint began putting a stitch in Bosley and then cleaned her up, when he was done, he turned to Elena who was stood ready with the anaesthetic.

“Be gentle angel” Saint said as he swapped places with Bosley.

“Always” Elena smiled.

Parker, Jimmy and the brothers big were waiting for the go ahead outside.

“When we’re in, we secure the place and make sure everyone is in one room, on one is unaccounted for” Parker said.

“We are in and out as fast as we can Parker, we get Sam and find out what we need to know and then we’re gone” Jimmy said.

“Obviously, but interrogation can take time Jimmy” Parker said as his phone buzzed, reading the message he showed it to Jimmy ‘We’re in, go’.

Back in the outpost the power went down and then came back on again seconds later, Sabina and Jane looking around and then back at each other.

“Stay here, I’ll check everything’s alright” Jane said.

Sam started laughing again, “You’re going to wish you could run” she said.

Sabina frowned, “I didn’t need my legs to beat you remember” she said.

Elena was just stitching Saint back up went the power flickered again.

“Coincidence, we take these things out and the power goes?” Bosley asked Elena.

“I don’t know, possibly” Elena answered.

Just then there was a loud bang and Bosley ran for the door, “Stay here!” she shouted and ran in to the main area of the outpost, she could see Jane up ahead of her in a cloud of smoke.

Jane waved the smoke away and saw several figures enter the outpost, Parker becoming noticeable first.

“Honey, I’m home!” he shouted and then saw Jane stood in front of him. He raised a gun and pointed it at her, “be good and put your hands up” he said.

Quickly assessing the situation, Jane did as she was told as Parker got closer.

“Now, make this easy on yourself and take us to where everyone is” Parker told Jane.

Bosley had took cover behind a post and watched on as she saw Parker raise the gun to Jane.

“Why would I do that. Go look yourself” Jane said.

Smiling, Parker said “Feisty, I like that but I need to find Sam and my weapon very quickly so you’re going to show us the way or quite simply I take you out of the equation”.

“Nothing stupid remember” Jimmy said.

“Oh, Rebekah! Come out darling, your friend here isn’t being very helpful and I want catch up with you” Parker shouted.

“No? Ok” Parker said as a gunshot rung out seconds later.

“Jane!” Bosley shouted.


	14. A World of Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I genuinely love these Angels but i love the angst too 😁 
> 
> Thanks as always for the support and interest x

Chapter 14 – A World of Hurt.

“I said nothing stupid!” Jimmy shouted at Parker.

Turning to Jimmy, “I didn’t listen. Hey babe!” Parker shouted to Bosley as she skidded to the floor next to Jane.

“Jane! Hey, stay still” Bosley said turning Jane over and putting pressure on her shoulder.

“I’m ok, it hit my shoulder” Jane said controlling her breathing, eyes squeezing shut to control the burning in her shoulder.

“You’ve been shot, that’s not ok Jane. What the hell is wrong with you!” Bosley growled as she turned to Parker.

“Well, that’s not a very warm welcome Rebekah – no coffee?” Parker sniggered as he turned to the brothers and Jimmy, “find Sam and the others”.

Sabina came out from the shadows and saw the commotion, Bosley and Jane on the floor. 

“Jane?!” she shouted but was stopped from rolling any closer by a large guy who stood in front of her.

“I’m ok” Jane said to her clutching her shoulder as she was gently helped up in to a sitting position by Bosley.

Jimmy and the other brother went in search for Sam, Elena and Saint, disappearing down the hall.

“Where did you get this guy from WWE?” Sabina quipped.

Parker grinned and nodded his head towards the brother who grabbed Sabina by the throat lifting her up out of her wheelchair, Sabina clutching his hands and gasping for air.

“Parker!” Bosley shouted and squared up to him, Parker immediately pointing his gun at her.

“Find her a new place to sit for now” Parker said with the tilt of his head to one side.

Sabina’s eyes grew wider as the guy lifted her higher and then threw her away from him landing in a heap, the force winding her, “That hurt” she wheezed out.

Bosley was torn between a bleeding Jane or an already injured Sabina both of whom were now incapacitated on the floor.

“Let me make it easy for you. Tell us where everybody is and no one else can get hurt, where are they?” Parker said now pushing the gun on to Bosleys forehead.

Knowing that for now the best thing to do was to give Parker what he wanted, Bosley replied “Sam’s cuffed in the gym, Elena and Saint will no doubt be on their way out to us”.

No sooner as she said those last words did Elena and Saint rounded the corner only to be met by Jimmy.

“You know your team well. To the gym then?” Parker said motioning Bosley to take them there.

Jimmy and the other brother herded Saint and Elena towards the others, both of them noticing Jane and Sabina on the floor.

Sabina pushed herself up so she was sitting and shook her head to clear her mind of her recent unscheduled flight.

“Are you ok?” Bosley asked her as she helped Jane to her feet.

“Yeah, I think a few more bruises but I’m good. I can’t get up though” Sabina said.

Elena and Saint had now reached them, Saint immediately down at Sabina’s side.

“Are you hurt?” Saint asked.

“I’m fine but I need my chair” Sabina said.

Elena, wary of everyone around her and not being able to take her eyes off a bleeding Jane, grabbed Sabina’s chair and with Saint’s help, lifted Sabina back into it.

“Jane?” Elena said.

“It looks worse than it is, I’m fine” Jane said.

Sam straightened up when she saw everyone file through the door, Jimmy running over to her.

“Took your time” Sam said to him.

“What have they done to you?” Jimmy said.

“I’m ok, this is from the fight with Sabina when they caught me. I’ve said nothing but hey know something about The Hive” Sam said.

“Ssh. Where are the keys?” Jimmy asked turning to the others.

Elena looked at Bosley who nodded, “They’re on the bench press station over there” Elena instructed Jimmy.

“So, let’s get started because we are on a very tight schedule. You two go find some chairs for our friends here” Parker ordered the brothers.

“There are chairs in the kitchen” Saint said.

Pointing the gun at him, Parker motioned forwards “Take them there and I wouldn’t try anything unless you wish to be broken in half” he said.

Saint looked at the others and then left the gym with the two brothers. Parker circled the Angels & Bosley like a shark waiting to strike on its next meal and paused in front of Elena.

“So, which one are you? I’ve heard about the other two live wires, are you the quiet one?” Parker asked getting up close to Elena’s face.

“The quiet ones are usually the worst and if you’re going to keep getting that close please take a breath mint” Elena said.

Parker smiled and turned to Bosley, “I like your team, very sassy. What do they know?” he said turning his attention to Sam.

“Nothing, I told them nothing” Sam confirmed to him.

“Good. Ah, we have chairs. Please take a seat my ladies. Use those bands to tie them down, you Saint can sit on the bench there” Parker ordered.

The brothers pushed up chairs behind the angels and Bosley, sitting them down roughly.

“I have my own chair, thanks” Sabina said.

“Move, now. Unless you would like him to lift you out again?” Parker said.

Sabina sighed and frowned as she moved to the side of the kitchen chair and lifted herself out of her wheelchair on to it.

“Do these brothers have names?” Sabina asked.

“The one that lifted you is Chuck and he is Buck” Parker said.

Stifling a smirk, Sabina said “Chuck & Buck…your mother hated you obviously”.

“We killed her” Chuck replied.

“Oh” Sabina replied and looked to the others for inspiration.

“Could you be a little less rough!” Jane said, pain shooting through her shoulder as Buck pulled her arms behind the chair and tied them.

“Is this really necessary? If you’ve come for your weapon then you’re going to be disappointed because we don’t have it and don’t know where it is” Bosley told Parker.

“A necessity yes, to stop you from causing me pain when it’s going to be the other way around. I want my weapon Rebekah” Parker said.

“I’ve just told you, I don’t have it” Bosley replied annoyed.

Parker smiled and dragged Bosleys chair in front of the angels so they were facing each other, Chuck and Buck standing behind them.

“You should know that these two don’t really understand anything but pain, which is exactly why I brought them along. Now, let’s try again- the weapon, where is it?” Parker asked.

Bosley looked at her angels, her face apologetic as if knowing her answer was going to cause them pain.

“It’s ok Bos” Jane said, the other two nodding in agreement. 

“Jimmy, Sam, listen to me. Parker may not believe me but I am telling you I do not know where it is” Bosley told them.

“Wrong answer. Hmm, which one…I say let’s go with the quiet one, you don’t have an injury so let’s not leave you out. Fingers Buck” Parker said.

Buck moved to Elena’s side and grabbed her two smallest fingers tight.

“Wait! Wait, wait…Parker don’t do this, they know even less than me” Bosley said, eyes pleading as Parker nodded to Buck.

Elena screamed out as the bones in her two fingers broke under Buck’s strength, Buck seemingly enjoying the noise as his smile grew wider. Jane and Sabina instinctively trying to free themselves from their restraints to help.

“Stop there Bucky! Whose next Rebekah?” Parker said.

Elena threw her head back and took in deep breaths trying to control the fire that burned in her right hand.

“Elena? Elena?” Jane said.

Saint got up to go to Elena but was stopped by Jimmy, “Sit back down” he said.

“Breathe through it angel” Saint said sitting back down on the bench.

Elena blinked back into the present, “Is that the best you got?” she said breathlessly to Buck.

“I’m sorry” Bosley said to her.

“It’s ok” Elena said closing her eyes once more to control the pain and taking a deep breath.

“Sam, you know this isn’t right, this is crazy! You can hurt us all day long but the answer will still be the same” Sabina said.

Sam looked at Jimmy and back at Sabina as she walked towards her, she bent down and whispered in her ear “I know but I can’t stop it. I’m sorry”, Sabina looked up at her as Sam grabbed her face and forced a kiss on her lips.

“Really? Even now? What’s with the kissing!” Jane scoffed.

Sam went over to Jane and dug her thumb in to Jane’s shoulder, Jane instantly grimacing and trying to control the pain.

“Still jealous?” Sam said and let go of Jane to join Jimmy and Parker, “I don’t think that they do know where it is Parker” she said.

Turning to Bosley and running the gun around her jawline Parker said “Then you had better find a way to get the information on its whereabouts”.

Bosley looked at her angels, who all gave slight shakes of their heads to her “Doesn’t look like we can help you” Bosley answered.

Parker screamed out in frustration and hit Bosley across the face, first one way and then the other. He went in for another hit when Jimmy grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

“This is solving nothing! The longer we stay the quicker we get caught, we have Sam. We’ll find another way” Jimmy said to Parker.

“I didn’t come here to leave with nothing!” Parker scowled at Jimmy and pushed him away, heading towards Sabina, he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back.

“Hi” Sabina said chirpily.

“Smile for me sweetheart” Parker said.

“Why?” Sabina asked.

Bosley squeezed her eyes back in to focus and concentrated on Sabina.

“Parker, just stop it…Jimmy, you seem to have things clear in your mind, stop this” Bosley slurred as she tried to stop her head from spinning.

Jimmy looked at Parker who looked back, “Not yet! Grab her head” he told Chuck who held Sabina’s head tight as Parker reached in to his pocket and took out a small kit.

“You’re not…” Sam said.

“I am. Last chance Rebekah or your friend here is having some dental work” Parker said.

“Jimmy, this is going too far” Sam said.

“Parker, man come on. We’ll find a way” Jimmy said.

“Either of them moves, you have my permission to break them in two” Parker ordered Buck who walked towards them.

Sabina struggled in the chair, the grip from Chuck too strong as Parker pulled open her mouth.

“Parker! Bosley screamed.

Saint got up to help Sabina but was met by Bucks back hand and went sprawling backwards across the gym floor.

Sabina screamed as Parker went in to her mouth anticipating the pain coming her way.

“Stop! Stop, I will call Charlie! Please just stop, don’t hurt them” Bosley cried out.

Parker stopped and turned to Bosley with a sickening grin, “Tell me the number” he told her as he took out his phone and nodded to Chuck to let go of Sabina.

Sabina was panting heavily, “Bos, don’t…” she began to speak but was interrupted.

“Quiet!” he said as Bosley spoke the number, “It’s ringing” Parker said as held the phone to Bosleys mouth on speaker.

“Hello Bosley 342, how I may I help you today?” A voice answered.

“Put me through to Charlie please” Bosley asked. Bosley knew that Charlie would suspect something wasn’t right because she never called through the Townsend switchboard.

“Putting you through now” a voice replied.

“Hello Bosley” Charlie answered.

“Charlie, I need the location of the weapon. I can’t explain right now but if I don’t get it people will get hurt or worse” Bosley said, a brief silence before Charlie answered back.

“I understand. It may take a little while, are you alone?” Charlie asked.

“Yeah, just me at the outpost, I sent the angels out for some downtime, Saints gone with them” Bosley answered.

“I will call you back, stay safe” Charlie told her and hung up.

“Happy now” Bosley said looking at Parker.

Jane, Elena and Sabina all looked at each other knowing that Charlie would never tell Bosley the location of the weapon unless knowing something was really wrong and also knowing there were trackers in all the angels clothing. Charlie would check what Bosley had said and know that the angels were there too.

“When your Charlie calls back with a location, I will be happy. Now, where was I?” Parker said going back over to Sabina, Chuck grabbing her head once again.

“Wait! I called Charlie for you; I’m getting the information. Parker!” Bosley shouted.

“This could have been avoided if you had been honest from the start, you may not know where the weapon is but you could have found out. Lying Rebekah always has consequences, I was taught to tell the truth” Parker said as he turned to Sabina.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa just hang on a sec, I have something to say?” Sabina said.

“Make it quick” Parker said.

“The right back molar, I think, gives me trouble sometimes when I’m eating ice cream. Could you start there?” Sabina said.

“This one’s the smart ass” Parker said to Bosley.

“Parker man…” Jimmy started but Parker glared at him with wild eyes.

Sabina screamed out as Parker ripped a tooth from her mouth, Jane and Elena shouting at him to stop, tears streaming their cheeks.

Bosley remained silent partly because she was in shock and also, she couldn’t be anything else, she was powerless. Taking her angels in before her, she needed to find a way to stop this, protect them.

Parker laughed as he looked at Sabina’s tooth, Sabina spitting blood on the floor as beads of sweat trickled down her forehead.

“Jane, Jane stay awake” Elena said nudging her leg with her foot.

Jane opened her eyes with a startle and looked at Bosley who was looking at her concerned.

“You were shouting a minute ago, stay with me” Elena said.

“I’m good but you’re going to have to keep nudging me, getting tired” Jane said.

“She needs medical attention, they all do” Saint said noticing a small pool of blood now forming on the floor dripping down from Jane’s chair.

“Sabina, annoy Jane” Saint said.

Sabina brought her head up and spat out some more blood from her mouth in front of Jane’s foot.

“That’s disgusting” Jane said.

“You would be if you just had your tooth pulled. Bos, can you book me in with another dentist? I don’t rate this one” Sabina joked as blood poured from her mouth.

“Aww how all very nice this is but your Charlie is taking some time calling back” Parker said.

“Charlie will call. Just stop with the hurt Parker, they don’t deserve it” Bosley said.

Buck was roaming about the gym, when he picked up one of the kettlebells and made his way back over to Elena.

“I like this one” Buck said looking at Parker.

“Buck gets attached really easy, likes to play with his prey” Parker said bluntly.

“I’d much rather we chatted and preferably without that in your hands” Elena told Buck who smiled and chuckled at her.

“Do you like yours Chuck?” Buck shouted across to his brother.

“If I get another tooth will the tooth fairy give me some money Parker?” Chuck asked.

“Parker stop this, you’ve put a world of hurt on them. If you let them go too far, they’ll kill them and that’s not the plan remember” Jimmy said.

“I’m sorry” Sam mouthed to Sabina.

“I don’t control them” Parker said shrugging his shoulders.

Elena nudged Jane again whose head had dropped once more, “Hey, eyes open, Sabina you’re supposed to be annoying her” Elena said as Jane slowly lifted her head again.

“Sorry but I think we’re in for round two” Sabina said tensing as Chuck came closer.

“No! Elena!” Bosley screamed as Buck swung the weight at Elena’s side sending her and the chair backwards like a bowling ball hitting a skittle.

Elena wheezed, trying to get some air back in to her lungs as her ribs protested. She laid still gasping and looked up at Saint who had been stopped by Buck.

“Let him go” Parker ordered and Saint went running over to Elena.

“Stay still angel” he told Elena.

“Can’t…breathe” Elena managed to squeeze out.

“My turn bro!” Chuck shouted giddily and Buck turned his attention to his brother looming over Sabina.

“Remember, start at the back” Sabina swallowed hard.

Bosley lost control and stood up, taking the chair with her lunging at Parker knocking him to ground as she heard Sabina scream out in pain. The pair scrambled on the floor, Bosley kicking out at Parker until she heard two gunshots ring out. She dared to look towards her angels but they were still there, Saint with Elena, Jane now unconscious and Sabina coughing out more blood.

“Enough!” Jimmy shouted and looked at Bosley and Parker on the floor, “your phone is ringing” he said.

“You killed the brothers?!” Parker said as Jimmy and Sam lowered their guns.

“They were out of control and I didn’t come here to kill anyone. Answer the damn phone!” Jimmy said.

Parker picked Bosley back up off the floor and held the phone to her mouth again.

“Bosley?” Charlie asked.

“I’m here Charlie” Bosley answered.

“Are you ok? You sound out of breath” Charlie asked.

“I the phone in another room, I just ran to get it. Have you got me the info?” Bosley asked.

“The weapon has already been moved, I have the co-ordinates and will send them to you now” Charlie explained.

“Thanks Charlie” Bosley said.

“Be safe Bosley and tell the angels their clothes are ready” Charlie said.

“Great, if there’s a problem I will let you know, will do” Bosley said and Parker hung up.

“Clothes?” Parker questioned.

“New ops gear, the body armour is tailored to each individual, they’ve been on order a while” Bosley quickly lied on the spot. 

She knew Charlie was telling her that they knew the angels were with her and something was wrong. Charlie must have stationed a tactical team around the outpost she thought, all she had to do now was stall long enough until they stormed the outpost or get Parker, Jimmy and Sam away from her angels and Saint. She decided on the latter.

“You have your information, now get the hell out of here” Bosley told Parker, anger lacing her every word.

“Not without you. If your boss is playing games then you can pay the price for messing me about” Parker told Bosley as he made his way over to her and untied her from the chair.

“Try anything and I will make sure your angels go to heaven” Parker whispered in her ear.

“Bos?” Sabina choked out, mouth pouring a crimson red as she spat out more blood.

“I’ll be ok Sabina” Bosley replied back.

“No, I was going to say, when you kick his ass…knock his two front teeth out for me” Sabina smiled with a wince.

Parker laughed, “I actually like her” he said to Bosley.

“Most people do apparently” Bosley said as Parker led her out of the room followed by Jimmy and Sam.

“Do you think you can sit up for me?” Saint asked Elena.

“Where are they taking Bos” Elena answered with a nod.

Saint gently pulled Elena in to a seated position and leant her against a bench for support.

“Bosley will be fine Elena, we need to get you and the others help first” Saint said checking her over.

“Go and see to Jane and Sabina, I’m fine” Elena croaked out, her broken fingers burning as she held her ribs.

Saint went over to Jane and untied her wrists then caught her as she fell forwards. He dragged her off the chair and laid her down, checking her breathing and applying pressure to her gunshot wound.

“Is she going to be ok?” Sabina asked who was now beginning to sway a little in her seat.

“She’s losing too much blood; I need to control it. How are you doing?” Saint asked.

Sabina started coughing and spat up more blood, “Felt better. I think I’m going to pass out” she told him.

“No passing out, stay awake for me at least until help arrives. What do you think Bosley has planned?” Saint asked her.

“I have no idea but I think Charlie knows something is wrong. You ok Elena?” Sabina turned her ahead around to look at her.

“Not really, it’s hard to breathe” Elena wheezed out, her eyes squeezed shut as she spoke.

Saint looked at the angels in despair, they were hurting and at the moment there was only him there to keep them alive.

Outside the outpost, Jimmy and Sam scouted the area cautiously before Parker and Bosley followed them out.

“Looks like your boss came through, I half expected the welcoming committee when we came out. Well done Rebekah, you might just come out of this alive after all” Parker said.

“You have the co-ordinates; you don’t need me there” Bosley told him.

“Oh, I do you’re my insurance if it’s not there” Parker told her.

“Charlie won’t let me down” Bosley said.

“Well, lets hope he doesn’t. Now shut up and let’s get out of here” Parker replied dragging Bosley to his car.

They drove off and left the outpost, Bosley wondering what was going to happen next, she thought Charlie would have had a team of angels waiting to strike and rescue them. Just as she thought that, two holes appeared in the windshield of the car and it began to crack, the vehicle skidded in to a spin throwing her and Parker around in the back before coming to a sudden stop.

Bosley kicked out at Parker who was in a daze and looked up to see a figure standing at the window of the car in full tactical gear and balaclava but it wasn’t Townsend Angels. Bosley momentarily distracted by the figure took a punch from Parker who suddenly sparked to life and began to grapple with her in the back seat.

“Bitch! Your angels are dead!” Parker screamed at her.

Bosley suddenly felt a rush of adrenaline and lunged back at Parker, catching him off guard and landed punch after punch on him.

“Never touch my angels!” Bosley growled at him, her eyes feral with anger as she continued to hit him.

Parker was no match as Bosley connected one more punch which knocked him clean out, she sank back on the back seat to catch her breath and to steady herself. She looked around and could see Jimmy and Sam slouched in their seats when the tactical guy reappeared and proceeded to drag them from the vehicle. A blacked-out SUV pulled up in front of them and they were put in the vehicle, tactical guy turned around and headed back to towards Bosley who tensed as he got closer.

“Go” his voice said.

Bosley paused, “Who are you?” she asked.

“Go, now” he repeated.

Bosley wasn’t sure what she should be doing but then saw a Townsend helicopter come over them, as it flew over the guy dragged Parker from the vehicle and headed for the SUV. Still cautious, Bosley got out of the car and headed back to the outpost, but kept an eye on him until she rounded the corner and then sprinted as fast as she could back to Saint and the Angels. In the distance she could see several angels on the ground, having abseiled from the helicopter and make their way in to the building.

“In here Angels, we’re in the gym!” Saint shouted when he could hear help had arrived.

“Thank god, can I pass out now?” Sabina said barely conscious.

“No, no you stay with me Angel…Sabina?” Saint said but it was too late and Sabina slouched in her chair as Angels came running in to the room.

“Damn it. Jane help is here now, hold on for me just a little longer” Saint told her, hoping she could here his words of reassurance.

Moments later Bosley came sprinting back in to the Gym and watched in horror as her injured angels were being attended too, none of them conscious “Saint?!” she cried.

“They’re alive, we’re all going to be ok” Saint held Bosley tight in a hug as she broke down in tears, the events taking their toll on her.

They continued to hold each other when Saint asked, “What happened to Parker and the others?” 

Bosley pushed back and looked at him, “I don’t know, they were all taken but not by us” she said as she composed herself and turned to check on her angels.

Looking around with Bosley, Saint said “I think some serious therapy sessions are required”.


End file.
